Tradução de Hitched
by Chicodias
Summary: O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu ‘ex’ e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente.
1. Capítulo 1 A manhã seguinte

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_A Manhã Seguinte_

Bella PDV (ponto de vista)

Há momentos que você não quer se lembrar... E há momentos que você QUER se lembrar das coisas... Esse foi um dos momentos no qual quero lembrar o QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU!!!

Eu acordei e me encontrei em um quarto que eu não reconheci. Eu acordei e me encontrei pelada em uma cama que não era a minha. E eu acordei encontrando minhas têmporas batendo. Agarrei o lençol de cetim enrolado em minha cintura e o puxei para cobrir meus seios. Onde diabos eu estou?

O quarto, com uma extravagante decoração, grande e espaçoso. As roupas que eu vestia ontem à noite estavam jogadas no chão. Eu gemi e lentamente sai da cama, puxando o lençol ao redor de mim como se fosse uma toga.

"Ok Bella... Relaxe e pense" Eu sussurrei, puxando o lençol mais apertado ao meu redor andando devagar para o centro do quarto.

Eu me lembrava de ter chegado em Las Vegas, minha amiga Alice me encontrando no aeroporto. Eu me lembrava de ter me hospedado em um hotel perto da casa de Alice e então me lembrava dela ter me levado aos cassinos. Oh, eu nunca tinha apostado antes, mas decidi jogar black jack, algumas rodadas... Nada de errado com isso.

Devagar olhei o quarto, procurando por pistas do que aconteceu. Então eu vi a cama... No lençol branco de cetim havia uma grande mancha vermelha... OH. MEU. DEUS!

Eu gritei, dando as costas para a cama. Oh meu Deus! O que diabos aconteceu?

"Você está bem?"

Eu gritei de novo e girando para encarar uma das portas que levava ao quarto. Lá havia um homem em pé com uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura e outra toalha secando seus cabelos cor de bronze. Se não fosse pelo fato de ele ser a pessoa que eu passei a noite, eu estaria provavelmente babando no chão por esse gato.

"Quem é você?" Eu perguntei, recolhendo o lençol pra perto de mim.

Ele sorriu. "Você estava bêbada ontem à noite quando eu me apresentei."

"Bem, então talvez você devesse se reapresentar" Eu rebati, recolhendo o sutiã vermelho do chão

"Edward Cullen" ele falou.

"Pelo menos eu sei com quem eu passei a noite," Eu resmunguei, pegando o fio dental com os olhos arregalados de vergonha. Senhor eu preciso dizer à Alice: 'não mais fios-dentais'.

"Isso é o que você acha que eu sou?" Ele perguntou.

"Considerando a noite na cama, sim" Eu falei, olhando pra ele, fechando meus olhos. "Você, por favor, poderia colocar algumas roupas?"

"Você não se importou ontem a noite de eu estar pelado," ele falou.

"Ontem à noite eu não estava boa da cabeça."

"Na maioria das vezes é claro, beber faz isso. Mas beber também faz a verdade sair."

"Como?" Eu falei, me virando. "Verdade?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu aprendi muito sobre você, _Isabella_."

Arregalei os olhos. Ok, outra coisa para dizer à Alice: 'nada de drinques mais'.

"Eu sei que ontem à noite foi a sua primeira vez... Bem, primeira de quatro. Eu senti minhas bochechas queimando. QUATRO VEZES? "oh, e você tem uma marquinha de nascença bem aqui." Ele virou e tocou uma parte das suas costas, logo acima de seu bumbum.

Estreitei os olhos. Eu passei a mão na minha cabeça para ajeitar o cabelo quando notei pela primeira vez uma aliança dourada na minha mão esquerda. Eu levei um momento para me dar conta do anel e gritar novamente.

"Eu vi que você notou o anel, querida."

Eu o encarei. Querida?

"A-a-a-a gente se c-c-casou?" Eu gaguejei.

Ele sorriu e abriu os braços.

"Você é oficialmente Sra. Edward Cullen, querida."

Eu o encarei por um momento, as palavras processando na minha cabeça. "AHH" e então... Desmaiei. Esse foi um dos momentos que eu queria esquecer e ainda lembrava. Meus deus como eu entrei nessa bagunça?


	2. Capítulo 2 O que aconteceu?

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

N/A: Esperamos que estejam gostando da história. Ela é super emocionante, vocês irão amar os próximos capítulos! Deixem reviews, isso é importante! =D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

_O que aconteceu?_

Edward PDV (ponto de vista)

WOW!! Eu me apressei pra pegar minha noiva antes que ela caísse no chão. Bem... Isso foi... bem, não como eu planejei, eu acho. E a verdade seja dita... Há alguma maneira pra dizer a uma mulher que ela se casou durante a noite enquanto ela estava bêbada?

Eu a levantei e coloquei-a no sofá. Ela era linda, isso eu já sabia desde quando ela entrou pela porta do cassino ontem à noite. Cabelos marrons, olhos marrons e profundos, e o sorriso, tudo nela chamou minha atenção.

Sua amiga e ela estavam jogando _blackjack_ enquanto bebiam... Muito. Eu decidi sentar ao seu lado e jogar algumas partidas. "Bella" - como ela disse depois que preferia ser chamada - estava se divertindo sua amiga, Alice. Contudo, elas finalmente me pediram para ensiná-las os truques do jogo de cartas, e assim foi como eu realmente a conheci...

(FLASH BACK)

_"Eu acho que você já bebeu o suficiente", Eu sussurrei, olhando Bella pedir mais um drinque, sua amiga foi a algum lugar._

"Eu aainda lemmmbmmbro... DELE", Ela assobiou, suas palavras meio depressivas, começando a beber outra cerveja.

"Ele?", Eu perguntei retirando seu cabelo de frente do seu rosto.

"Meu estúpido 'ex' ", Ela falou batendo a garrafa na mesa. "Me traiu com minha vizinha, aquela puta. Deixou ela entrar no meu apartamento. E na minha cama também."

Ela deitou sua cabeça na mesa.

"Eu pegueeeei eleshh doishh na minha cama, depoish de eu ter ido fazer uma suuuuuuuurpresa pra ele", Ela murmurou na mesa.

"Imbecil", Eu sussurrei, ainda continuando a afastar o seu cabelo do seu rosto. "Você merece mais do que isso".

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Ela era linda. Eu fiquei surpreso pelo fato de um cara traí-la. Eu passei meus dedos em sua bochecha. Era macia como um bumbum de bebê. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento.

"Case comigo", Ela sussurrou.

"O que?" Eu falei, me puxando pra trás.

"Deixa pra lá," Ela falou me dando as costas.

"_Da onde isso veio?" Eu perguntei._  
O ponto era... Eu estava interessado, pensei com um sorriso enquanto eu movia o lençol com sangue da cama. Não eu estava muito interessado. Sua proposta me chocou realmente. Ela me deu um soco no braço.  
_  
"Ennntão voicê está?", Ela falou._

"Deixa pra lá" Ela falou. "Tudo o que você precisa dizer é que não está interessado."

"E eu não falei que não interessado" Eu disse.

"Eu seria um louco em não estar interessado em você," Eu falei sinceramente. "É só que, você está bêbada, Isabella. Você vai se arrepender de ter se casado comigo no momento em que você acordar de manhã."

"Não, eu não vou" Ela falou, quase gritando.

"Sim você vai."

"Quer apostar?" Ela falou, se levantando.

Eu pensei... nós estamos em Vegas. Não era tão difícil se casar. Afinal de contas nós (N/A: no caso são os americanos) temos o casamento mais curto de todos graças a Britney Spears.

Então eu me casei. Minha mãe não ficará feliz quando souber que o seu filho mais velho se casou com uma mulher que ele mal conhece. Bem, ela tem me pedido pra eu me casar... Agora eu me casei... Com uma mulher linda, então ela vai se encaixar ao nosso estilo de vida perfeitamente. E inteligente também, diferente das loiras a quais eu já namorei. Minha mãe irá adorar conversar com ela.

(FIM DO FLAH BACK)

Minha linda noiva gemia no sofá, isso trouxe as memórias de ontem à noite quase me fazendo ficar duro de novo. Eu me virei e encontrei Bella sentada.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei a ela, sentando ao seu lado.

"Eu estou casada?" Ela me perguntou.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e alisei suas costas.

Ela suspirou esticando suas costas.

"Então eu quero o divórcio."

Minha mão caiu. DIVÓRCIO?!


	3. Capítulo 3 Arquivado?

_"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."_

_(Todos nessa história são humanos)._

_Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie._

_N/A: Aqui está o capítulo 3! Vamos tentar continuar postando um capítulo por dia! =D Obrigado pelos "reviews" ! Que bom que estão gostando!_

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES  
**

_Arquivado?  
_  
Edward PDV

Minha esposa queria divórcio? As palavras ainda estavam processando na minha cabeça depois de uma semana. Divórcio? E ela não estava brincando, bem na minha frente estavam os papéis que o seu advogado me enfiou, no final deles havia sua assinatura.

Ok, pode parecer estranho mas o meu coração estava machucado, olhando para a assinatura dela. Claro, eu não sabia muito a respeito dela exceto que ela teve um fim de relacionamento muito ruim (razão pela qual ela estava em Vegas), ela era uma linda e adorável mulher. Eu não queria isso. Em algum lugar, lá no fundo, eu sentia que esse casamento era uma coisa boa.

Meu advogado sentou ao meu lado, me dando um olhar impaciente. Suspirando, eu peguei a caneta.

* * *

Bella PDV

"Eu não acredito que vocês estão casados," Alice me disse enquanto eu corria na esteira que ela e Jasper tinham.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Eu não sabia que você estava tão magoada assim com---"

"Não fale o nome do traidor," Eu falei com raiva.

"Tá, Bella, mas você vai ter que lidar com isso."

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Por que suas férias já estão acabando."

Eu bufei. Eu odiava trabalhar. Eu trabalhava para uma agência de modelos em Nova York, procurando por novos talentos. Diariamente eu lidava com modelos esnobes as quais eu só queria chutar suas bundas magricelas. Eu só gostava de apenas duas modelos, uma era Alice mas ela não tem feito muitos trabalhos desde do seu casamento e depois de ter tido uma filha, e a outra era Rosalie Hale, sua cunhada.

"Não precisa me lembrar disso."

Alice suspirou.

"Tá legal," Ela falou.

E saiu me deixando sozinha. Eu parei de correr depois que ela saiu. Ela estava certa. Eu tinha que lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Pegando uma toalha pra secar meu suor, eu subi as escadas.

Alice estava em pé no meio da sala de estar, segurando um bebê em seus braços, com sua boca totalmente aberta.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei, me virando em direção para TV que ela estava olhando.

"Notícias quentes," disse a repórter de noticias das celebridades. "Me desculpem garotas mas o herói da dinastia Cullen se casou!Edward —"

Alice rapidamente me encarou.

"Bella, esse não é o —"

Eu a silenciei e ouvi a mulher.

"—Se casou a quase uma semana atrás em uma pequena capela em Vegas. Segundo Mrs. Cullen, a esposa do milionário Dr. Cullen e mãe, ela está emocionada pelo casamento de seu filho mais velho.

Então mostrou uma mulher linda vestida com uma blusa pólo pequena e jeans.

"Eu recebi um telefonema do meu filho e eu fiquei em choque, é claro. Eu não sabia que meu Edward estava saindo com alguém. É claro, nós estamos muito emocionados que ele está casado."

Ok, essa é a ? Eu a imaginei mais... Na moda... e não de jeans e camisa. A TV cortou de volta para a reportagem.

"Ainda não sabemos quem é a noiva. Os Cullen não iriam contar, e Edward Cullen ainda não foi visto em público depois do casamento," Ela disse, "Mas todos sabemos que ela uma mulher de muita sorte. Depois do intervalo—"

"Bella?" Alice disse, tocando o meu ombro.

Oh meu deus... O que eu fiz?!


	4. Capítulo 4 Edward e Bella no trabalho

_"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."_

_(Todos nessa história são humanos)._

_Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie._

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

_Edward e Bella no trabalho_

Edward PDV

Eu olhei para o meu cartão de embarque. Tinha se passado agora três dias desde que eu visitei o meu advogado para assinar os papéis de divórcio e eu ainda me sentia um pouco mal.

"Senhoras e senhores, esse é o vôo 1640, de Las Vegas para—"

Eu senti uma tapinha no meu ombro. Me virando, eu me encontrei encarando duas crianças, uma que devia ter 6 anos e a outra tinha mais ou menos 1 ano.

"Senhor porque você está triste?" Perguntou o de seis anos.

"Christopher, shh," A mãe deles, que estava segurando o menor, falou, tocando seu dedo nos lábios antes de virar pra mim. "Me desculpe. Eles não queriam perturbar você."

"Mas mamãe, ele parece triste," Falou o menino chamado Christopher. "Você falou que a gente tem que fazer as pessoas felizes quando estão tristes."

"Eu estava referindo ao seu irmão," Ela sussurrou para ele, passando a mão no cabelo do menor.

O de seis anos virou para me encarar.

"Então porque você está triste?" Ele perguntou de novo.

_"Nós estamos embarcando a primeira classe, apenas a primeira classe no portão---"  
_  
"Porque minha esposa queria o divórcio," Eu sussurrei para o de seis anos. "E eu não queria."

"Ohh," O de seis falou, acenando com a cabeça. "A mãe de Jimmy se divorciou. Jimmy também não queria."

"Christopher," A mãe dele disse.

"Tudo bem," Eu falei pra mãe dele.

"Você vai se divorciar senhor?" O de seis anos falou, ficando de pé em seu lugar. Seus olhos castanhos estavam ao nível dos meus.

Eu me lembrei o que aconteceu no escritório do meu advogado e sorrir.

"Christopher..... não, eu estou indo atrás da minha mulher ."

O de seis anos fez uma pequena dancinha no seu assento, eu me levantei e fui em direção ao portão. Era hora de fazer alguma coisa.

Bella PDV

Não importava aonde eu fosse, o assunto era Edward Cullen e sua nova esposa, como sortuda a garota (às vezes puta) era, e quem era ela. O pior era no trabalho.

"Então com quem você acha que ele casou?" Perguntou Sue-Anna, uma amiga e companheira de trabalho.

"Eu acho que a gente tem que trabalhar," Eu falei, encarando a tela do computador.

"Oh Bella," Ela falou. "Você pelo menos tem que estar um pouco interessada."

"Nem um pouco," Eu falei. E eu não estava. Eu sabia exatamente com quem ele se casou... Infelizmente.

"Você está triste."

Eu sorri.

"Eu aposto que essa garota é uma riquinha esnobe," Sue-Anna falou, descansando sua cabeça nas mãos em cima da minha mesa.

Eu fiquei tensa. Depois tentei relaxar.

"Eu aposto que ela não é."

Ela levantou a cabeça. "Por favor, as únicas garotas que esses tipos de caras namoram ou casam são ricas também, esnobes, ou putas.

Eu fiquei tensa de novo.

"Eu aposto ela não é nada disso."

Descansando sua cabeça de novo, ela disse,"Quer dizer, já faz—o que?---duas semanas desde que eles se casaram e ainda não há nada sobre a mulher dele? Pode pensar que eles vão divulgar o nome dela."

"Talvez ela não queira seu nome divulgado," Eu falei.

Sue-Anna aspirou. "Casada com Edward Cullen, não se tem escolha a não ser ter o seu nome divulgado."

Eu olhei para o teto.

"Bem, eu posso dizer, ela é sortuda."

O que eu posso te dizer? Eu sou _sortuda_. Me babe, me prenda.

Sue-Anna suspirou. " Ela é uma estúpida por pedir o divorcio."

Má hora pra você dizer isso Sue! Eu tinha acabado de pegar o meu café e dar um gole, e quando ela falou isso eu cuspi. Meu café melou minha mesa e Sue-Anna do ombro para cima.

"AH! BELLA!"

"Desculpe, desculpe," Eu falei, pegando um rolo de papel guardanapo.

"Eca, por que diabos você fez isso?" ela me bateu.

"Foi sem querer. Meu café estava... Muito quente."

A verdade é que não estava, eu não conseguir dizer o que me fez cuspir nela. Ela acreditou na minha mentira por que ela parou de me encarar e pegou um guardanapo.

Então, Carmen entrou no meu escritório.

"Sra. Swan você uma tem visita," Ela falou.

"Mande entrar," Eu falei, enxugando o café da minha mesa.

"Eu acredito que era para você a chamar de Mrs. Cullen, madame," Falou uma voz profunda a qual eu não tinha ouvido desde de Vegas.

Eu gelei e olhei devagar para cima. No meio do meu escritório, com as bocas de Carmen e Sue-Anna totalmente abertas, estava o meu---uh--- Marido?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei ainda em choque.

"Eu não posso visitar minha mulher no trabalho?" Ele falou.

Gr! Eu não vou beber café nunca mais. Por quê? Simplesmente porque quando ele disse "minha mulher", não só Carmen e Sue-Anna, mas todo mundo começou a se aglomerar na minha porta por causa de Edward Cullen. Agora eu derramei o café em cima de mim.

"Merda," Eu falei, pegando mais guardanapos.

Edward se aproximou e pegou alguns guardanapos para me ajudar. Eu ia dizer alguma coisa quando Sue-Anna, que acabou de sair do choque, disse: "Sua mulher?"

Edward se virou para olhar para ela.

"Sim, a gente se casou em Vegas, ela não contou para vocês?"

"Não, ela não contou," Sue-Anna disse, me encarando. Eu a encarei de volta.

Edward sorriu." É, eu já imaginava. Ela queria manter nosso casamento debaixo dos lençóis. Vocês me entendem?"

Todos acenaram com a cabeça, por algum razão, incapacitados de falar.

" Vocês poderiam nos dar licença um minuto?" Eu falei, puxando Sue-Anna e empurrando todo mundo para fora do escritório.

"Mas Bella," Sue-Anna disse.

"Sue-Anna você esta esperando uma modelo, não está?"

"Estou", Ela falou.

"Tá vendo," Eu disse, sorrindo pra ela. "Tchauzinho."

Eu fechei a porta do escritório e me encostei nela respirando de alívio.

Edward riu e sentou em minha cadeira.

"O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei com raiva.

"Eu já te disse, eu queria ver minha mulher," Ele falou ainda sorrindo.

"Eu não sou sua mulher," Eu disse. "Você assinou aqueles papéis do divorcio!"

"Eu assinei? Eu não me lembro de ter assinado."

Senti meu sangue queimando em meu rosto.

"Você... Você não assinou?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu.

"É claro que eu não," Ele falou." Eu não desisto sem lutar. Oh, e a propósito... Minha mãe convidou a gente para um jantar amanhã à noite."

* * *

**N/A: Estamos felizes pelos review's!! Obrigada gente!**

**Chantal Cullen****: Irei ler sua fanfic!! Já sei que vou gostar, primeiro porque é grande, segundo porque é da Bella vampira, adoro! hehe Brigada pela review!****ThatyDel****, Jane, Blackforever, ****Samara Mcdowell****, Jessy e Noelle: Prooonto, mais um capítulo!! =D**

Ass: Mayara.


	5. Capítulo 5 Inventando a história

_"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."_

_(Todos nessa história são humanos)._

_Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

_Inventando a história no caminho do jantar_

Bella PDV

Eu fiquei absurdamente indignada pelo fato que eu ia jantar com a família dele... E bsurdamente NERVOSA!!

"Oh Bella, pare de ficar nervosa querida," Rosalie falou, dirigindo para a casa dos Cullen em Hampton.

Eu estava mordendo o meu lábio. "Oh, há milhões de motivos para eu ficar nervosa, Rose", Eu falei, me encostando no banco. "Eu vou conhecer a família dele, e vai ser em um evento formal."

Rosalie sorriu. "Não tão formal assim," Ela falou. "Você não está usando um vestido de baile."

Eu olhei para o meu traje a rigor.

"Verdade," Eu falei, acenando com a cabeça.

"Enfim, eu já conheci o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen," Rosalie falou. "Eles são legais."

Eu encolhi os ombros. Eu não sabia muito sobre Dr. e Sra. Cullen, a não ser o que eu já li ou escutei por aí. fundou uma gigantesca companhia farmacêutica, no entanto, mesmo depois de se tornar um milionário e tudo, ele ainda encontrava tempo para atender pacientes, de graça, em hospitais públicos. Sra. Cullen era dona de casa. Mas participava ativamente em muitas associações de caridades. E não só isso, ela é a proprietária de uma galeria muito famosa em Hampton.

Dr. e Sra. Cullen tiveram dois filhos, o mais velho Edward, meu _marido_, e o mais novo por uma diferença de um ano, Emmett Cullen. É claro, Edward era um cavalheiro segundo todas as fofocas por aí que tanto eu detestava. Foi graduado em Harvard, graduado como aluno destaque, Edward ajuda muitas associações de caridades com sua mãe, era o chefe na companhia de seu pai, e até estrelou em alguns programas da TV. Seu irmão mais novo, no entanto, era um _playboy_. Claro, ele se graduou em Yale, não tão esperto quanto seu irmão mais velho, Emmett já tinha namorado com milhares de meninas de diferentes lugares, e eu nem sequer sabia se ele já teve um relacionamento sério.

"Isso eu vou descobrir logo, logo," Eu falei para Rosalie. " Eu me pergunto o que a Sra. Cullen irá dizer quando descobrir que seu querido filho casou com uma mulher bêbada que ele só conheceu algumas horas antes."

Rosalie riu. Ela sabia de toda a história sobre minha noite selvagem e o casamento... Graças à Alice, que ligou para Rosalie para falar que eu tinha casado na primeira noite quando ela descobriu.

"Eu tenho certeza que isso não é algo que você queira comentar," Rosalie falou.

"Bah," Eu falei, revirando meus olhos.

Logo depois o celular pessoal de Rosalie tocou. Sobre o telefone pessoal de Rosalie: Só algumas pessoas o possuíam... E quando ele toca, é importante. Em outras palavras, o telefone pessoal dela só recebe telefonemas de pessoas em que ela confia. Se não, ligam para os outros celulares que ela tem. E confie em mim, ela tem um monte.

"Alô," Ela falou, atendendo o celular. Ela sorriu e olhou para mim. "Wow, alô. Nós estávamos falando de você... Já estamos no caminho."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Com quem Rosalie estava falando? Ela suspirou e olhou para mim de novo.

"Ela _não deu, _bem se é assim eu tenho que te dar então. Claro, claro, eu vou te mandar uma mensagem. Ok, tchau."

Rosalie desligou e começou a escrever uma mensagem para alguém.

"Quem era?" Eu perguntei, tentando ver para quem ela estava mandando a mensagem mas não consegui ver nada.

"Humm," Rosalie falou, apertando enviar.

Eu levantei a sobrancelha. As únicas vezes que Rosalie fala "Humm" é quando ela não quer falar alguma coisa ou quando ela está muito estressada por causa da tpm e eu sabia que ela não estava.

"Eu perguntei quem era Rose," Eu falei enquanto Rosalie fechava seu celular e colocava em seu colo.

"Oh, um amigo," Ela falou, mantendo seus olhos na rua.

Bah, eu pensei, revirando meus olhos. Rosalie estava escondendo algo de mim. Nesse momento o meu celular tocou, vibrando em minha bolsa. A música "Fighter" de Christina Aguilera começou a tocar.

Rosalie grunhiu e falou "Eu te suplico para você trocar esse toque."

"Nunca," Eu falei, encontrando o meu celular e abrindo. "Alô?"

"Olá querida, finalmente eu conseguir seu número."

"Ohhhhh Rosalie, você me paga," Eu falei, dando um olhar ameaçador. Rosalie apenas sorriu. Ela não tinha medo de nada nem de ninguém.

"Agora, agora querida, não precisa ser tão má," Edward falou.

"O que você quer?" Eu berrei, encarando a rua.

"A gente precisa definir as coisas, minha querida, antes do nosso jantar com meus pais."

"Tecnicamente, não era você quem deveria estar me levando, querido _marido_?"

"Tecnicamente eu deveria mas eu estou ocupado com uma coisa então vai ser compreensível se você for com outra pessoa." Ah é, ele era bom, eu pensei. Pensando em uma desculpa para a gente chegar separado. "Mas nós vamos embora juntos."Gr! Ótimo!

"Enfim, o que é que você quer falar?" Eu falei.

"Nós precisamos ter uma história. Minha mãe vai ficar fazendo perguntas sobre a gente."

"Isso eu já esperava," Eu falei, revirando meus olhos. "Então qual é a nossa história? A verdade? Que você casou com uma pobre garota bêbada quando ela estava terrivelmente depressiva por causa do seu antigo relacionamento?"

Rosalie me olhou com cara feia. E eu olhei de volta. Era a verdade!

"Não amor, embora eu iria adorar ver a cara da minha família se isso fosse o que a gente fosse falar." Ele gargalhou e meu coração deu um pulo no meu peito. Não é um bom sinal.

"Tá, qual é nossa história?" Eu perguntei.

"Nossa história é que a gente se conheceu em uma cafeteria."

"Eu odeio café," Eu falei, tentando pensar em uma mentira.

Edward gargalhou de novo, o meu coração deu outro salto de novo. Dá para parar coração?! "Querida, eu sei que você gosta o bastante para conseguir bebê-lo." Droga, ele se lembrou do acidente no meu escritório.

"Qual cafeteria?" Eu perguntei, esperando para ver se ele sabia alguma que pudéssemos ter nos conhecido.

"Starbucks, querida," Ele falou rindo. Ótimo, não só ele podia dizer _um_ nome de uma cafeteria como também escolher uma nacional que todo mundo conhecia. E _mais_, ainda era perto do meu trabalho.

"Tá, a gente se conheceu na Starbucks," Eu falei. Rosalie riu.

"Combinando a história Bella?" Ela perguntou.

"Cala a boca, Rose," Eu resmunguei.

Edward gargalhou de novo e meu coração deu um pulo. - GR!- gargalhada estúpida! Pára com isso coração, caramba!

"O que eu estava vestindo?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso importa?" Edward perguntou.

Eu virei para Rosalie e perguntei - "É importante saber o que eu vestindo no primeiro encontro?"

Rosalie pensou por um momento e falou – "Sim, se ele lembra o que você estava vestindo significa que ele se interessou em você logo de primeira.

"Mas se não fosse as roupas o que eu estivesse interresado hein?" Edward perguntou, claramente ele ainda estava rindo.

Eu bufei.

"Apenas em caso Edward, o que eu estava vestindo?"

"Touché," Rosalie murmurou, revirando meus olhos. Eu a encarei.

Edward gargalhou fazendo mais uma vez meu coração pipocar no meu peito. Ai que droga!

"Escolha sua roupa favorita," Rosalie me disse.

"Um suéter azul, jeans e botas," Eu disse, escolhendo uma das inúmeras roupas do meu armário.

"Eu amei essa roupa," Rosalie falou.

"E Rosalie concorda com essa," Eu falei, revirando meus olhos.

Edward de novo gargalhou e de novo fez com que meu coração desse um pulo.—Gr!—

"Tá certo," Edward falou. Eu pensei ter ouvido ele escrevendo alguma coisa, claramente o que eu acabei de dizer. "E nós começamos a conversar."

"Tá" Eu falei. "Assim que a gente se conheceu,"

"Agora, aonde foi o nosso primeiro encontro?"

"Nós não tivemos primeiro encontro," Eu o lembrei, o que fez Rosalie gargalhar.

Edward gargalhou sozinho com ela.—Gr!—E meu coração pulou de novo.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer," Ele falou.

"Oh, há um restaurante italiano em SoHo," Rosalie falou, virando na esquina. "A propósito, nós já estamos chegado na casa dos pais dele, então se vocês não incomodam poderiam apressar o passo?"

Edward deve ter ouvido o que Rosalie disse porque ele falou, "Adoro esse lugar."

"Eu nunca fui."

"Tá legal, eu vou te levar no nosso primeiro encontro. Desse jeito nós não estaremos mentindo para os meus pais."

Eu revirei os meus olhos.

"Tanto faz," Eu disse antes de virar pra Rosalie e perguntar. "Você tem chocolate?"

"Por que você quer chocolate?" Ela perguntou.

Eu encolhi os ombros. De repente eu desejei chocolate por alguma razão. Talvez para me acalmar.

"No porta-luvas," Rosalie falou, indicando com o dedo.

Eu abri e achei meu chocolate predileto, Godiva.

"Obrigada Rose, você é um anjo."

Ela gargalhou. "Eu sei."

Edward riu, o que causou um pulo no meu peito. Eu amaldiçoei meu coração nessa hora.

"Oh, nós chegamos," Rosalie falou, de repente desligando seu M6 no estacionamento da casa dos Cullen.

"Merda, nós chegamos," Eu falei encarando uma mulher na porta da casa.

"Tá certo, eu vou deixar você ir," Edward falou. "Eu estarei lá logo que eu acabar de resolver uma coisa aqui."

"Tá certo, tá certo," Eu falei, de repente ficando preocupada quando notei quando a adorável Sra. Cullen estava na frente da porta da mansão.

"Tchau querida," Edward falou. "E não se preocupe. Minha mãe não morde."

"Ok," Eu falei enquanto Rose se ajeitava. "Até daqui a pouco".

Eu desliguei o celular. Respirei me ajeitando também.

"Vamos lá," Rosalie falou, me encorajando.

"Vamos," Eu falei, enquanto abria a porta do carro.

"Oh, você deve ser Bella!" Sra. Cullen falou, sorrindo enquanto abria os braços para mim, e eu ainda fechava a porta. "Eu escutei muito sobre você."

Isso não poderia ser bom, eu pensei enquanto ela me abraçava apertado. _Oh Deus, me deixe sobreviver a esse jantar e eu vou dar ao Edward uma chance!_ Eu rezei antes da Sra. Cullen me levar para dentro da casa que, sem dúvida, era o inferno para mim.


	6. Capítulo 6 O irmão e o jantar

_"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."_

_(Todos nessa história são humanos)._

_Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched", que pertence a Nollie Marie._

* * *

**CAPITULO 6  
**

_O irmão e o jantar_

Edward PDV

Eu finalizei a ligação no meu _blackberry_, uma mão no volante, enquanto acessava o meu e-mail. Onde aquele idiota se meteu?! Ele já deveria ter chegado. **UM E-MAIL NÃO LIDO! -**Gr!- É melhor que seja ele. Eu deixei de levar minha mulher para o jantar na casa dos meus pais porque meu irmão decidiu voar para casa de última hora para poder conhecê-la.

**Para:** Cullen, Edward.  
**De:** Cullen, Emmett.  
**Assunto:** AONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ?!

Eu revirei meus olhos e escrevi a resposta para ele, mantendo meus olhos na rua. Eu dei uma olhada para ter certeza de não ter nenhum erro e apertei enviar.

**Para:** Cullen, Emmett.  
**De:** Cullen, Edward.  
**Assunto:** Eu estou te procurando...  
fora do terminal, imbecil.  
Procure por um volvo cinza.

Eu suspirei e coloquei o meu _blackberry_ no banco do passageiro ao meu lado, procurando o idiota do meu irmão. Finalmente o encontrei... Rodeado por garotas. Eu bufei e coloquei o carro próximo dele.

"Hei bro," Emmett falou, sorrindo para mim quando eu sai do carro para abrir a mala.

"Eu sabia que você iria estar rodeado de garotas," Eu falei, levantando o porta-malas e pegando uma mochila de mão levando para dentro do carro enquanto ele colocava a mais pesada na mala.

Logo quando tudo estava guardado, eu dei um abraço nele. Ele podia ser um idiota mas ele ainda era o meu irmão e eu o amava.

"Como foi o vôo?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele se sentava no banco do passageiro, pegando o meu _blackberry_ antes de se sentar.

"Não foi tão ruim," Emmett falou, fechando a porta na cara de todas as garotas que odiavam quando ele ia embora sem dar seu telefone a elas. Elas me deram uns olhares enciumados porque eu me casei e assim estaria "fora dor mercado".

"As aeromoças eram gostosas?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para o meu irmão.

"Não, infelizmente," Ele falou o que me causou umas boas gargalhadas. "O que aconteceu com as aeromoças gostosas?"

"Elas envelheceram ou decidiram pegar outro avião," Eu falei ainda rindo.

"Idiota," Ela murmurou.

"Também te amo irmãozinho," Eu falei, bagunçando o seu cabelo.

"Sei, sei, se você me ama tanto não bagunce meu cabelo."

Eu sorri balançando minha cabeça.

"Entãããããoo... Casado? Ele falou, sorrindo para mim. "Como você se sente?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Na verdade eu não sei," Eu falei, olhando para ele.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou, me olhando confuso. Meu irmão podia ser um idiota algumas vezes, mas ele me amava.

"Ok, antes da gente chegar na dos nossos pais, eu preciso te dizer a verdade, mas é melhor você não espalhar senão eu vou fazer com que nunca haja um Emmett Jr." Eu falei, lançando um olhar ameaçador pra ele.

O olhar de pânico dele me mostrou que ele acreditou no que eu disse.

"Tá certo, tá certo." Ele falou. "Eu não vou falar para nossa mãe sobre o seu rabo preso de como você conheceu sua mulher."

Eu suspirei e contei toda a história. Do começo, de como eu fui a Las Vegas para como a gente se conheceu, e de como eu passei algumas horas no cassino com ela. Eu falei para ele como ela saiu de um mau relacionamento e de como eu o xinguei tanto que se a mamãe estivesse lá ela iria fazer eu lavar minha boca.

"Aquele imbecil," Emmett falou, com raiva olhando para a janela. Ei, Emmett pode ser um _playboy_, mas ele ainda tem boas maneiras, e acredite, ele com as garotas, deve fazer algo de muito... Muito certo, certo?!

Eu acenei com a cabeça e continuei a história de como foi ela quem sugeriu o casamento, de como eu tentei convencê-la a não fazer, mas ela não me ouviu, o rápido casamento que causou altas gargalhadas de Emmett, e daí finalmente... De como ela queria o divórcio.

"Um anulação não seria melhor?" Emmett olhou para mim.

"Para conseguir uma, você não pode consumar o casamento **(N/T: fazer sexo)**," Eu falei, olhando para ele.

Emmett riu e eu revirei meus olhos.

"No entanto," Eu falei, tentando continuar com o assunto - o divórcio, quero dizer - e não eu transando com minha mulher - "Ela queria o divórcio."

"Mas pelo visto você não assinou, não é?" Emmett falou, descansando seu braço na janela, "ou você não levaria sua adorável mulher para conhecer a mamãe."

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "E nós temos que nos apressar. Era para EU ter que levá-la para o jantar, mas em vez disso eu tive que pegar um 'bostinha' no caminho."

"Ei, por quê gastar dinheiro se você tem ao seu dispor um adorável irmão que poderia te pegar?" Emmett falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu revirei os meus olhos e me apressei para chegar à casa dos meus pais. Nós estávamos mais ou menos 30 minutos distante da casa quando meu _blackberry_ tocou. Eu olhei para o número e vi o nome da minha mãe. Por quê será que ela está me ligando?

"Oi mãe," Eu falei depois de apertar o botão atender.

"Oi querido, onde você está?" Ela perguntou. Wow, mamãe vai direto ao ponto.

"Mais ou menos 30 minutos daí, porquê?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Emmett que levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não posso saber onde meu filho está?" Ela perguntou.

"Hum, eu acho que sim," Eu falei, encolhendo os ombros embora ela não pudesse ver.

"Enfim, eu estou tendo uma ótima conversa com sua querida mulher e sua convidada. Eu não sabia que ela era amiga de Rosalie Hale. Você se lembra de Rosalie Hale, do --"

"Sim, mãe, eu lembro," Eu falei com um sorriso. Eu conheci Rosalie Hale em uma galeria há um ano atrás e nós nos tornamos bons amigos, ela até me deu o número do seu celular pessoal.

"De qualquer forma, se apresse por favor. Seu pai estará em casa daqui a pouco, eu vou querer começar o jantar logo quando você chegar."

"Tá mãe," Eu falei, pisando mais fundo no acelerador. Emmett me olhou horrorizado e eu revirei meus olhos para mostrar que era por causa da nossa mãe que eu estava acelerando. "Nós estaremos aí logo."

"Nós?" Ela perguntou.

Oh merda! Eu pensei. Ela não sabia que Emmett estava vindo pra cá.

"Bom trabalho, otário," Emmett falou e me deu uma tapa na nuca.

"Ei não bata no motorista," Eu falei pra ele.

"Edward Cullen, quem está no carro com você?" Minha mãe disse preocupada, ela odiava surpresas.

Emmett riu. "Ela usou seu nome completo."

"Cala a boca," Eu gritei com ele, ele parou de rir mas ainda estava com um sorriso ridículo no rosto.

"Edward eu gostaria de saber quem você convidou para o jantar! Eu tive sorte de ter o lugar da Srta. Hale já na mesa."

Eu revirei meus olhos. Tinham seis lugares na mesa de jantar. Adicionando Rosalie e meu irmão não seria problema, e eu falei isso a ela. "Mãe, se tiverem seis lugares na mesa não será problema."

Mamãe bufou e falou. "Tá. Te vejo daqui a pouco."

"Te amo mãe," Eu falei.

"Te amo também querido," Ela falou e desligou o telefone.

Eu terminei a ligação e suspirei colocando meu _blackberry_ entre minha pernas. Nós chegamos depois do meu pai, estacionando o Volvo atrás do carro dele e do M6 que deve ser o de Rosalie. Emmett começou a babar em cima do M6 e eu tive que puxá-lo em direção a casa.

Como eu não tinha a chave da casa dos meus pais tive que tocar a campainha. Eu escutei a voz do meu pai do outro lado antes dele abri-la.

"Edward," Ele falou, sorrindo pra mim depois olhando para Emmett. "Ora, ora, olha quem está aqui!"

"Quem está na porta querido?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Entrem, entrem," Meu pai disse , abrindo mais a porta. "Sua mãe vai ficar louca quando te vir."

Meu pai deu um abraço em mim e em Emmett. Ele ainda não parecia ter 50 anos, e ele não tinha, tinha 49.  
**(N/A: Edward tem 22 anos, Bella 21 anos, Rosaile e Alice 22 anos, Emmett 21 anos)**

"Deixe suas malas ali," Meu pai disse para Emmett, colocando as malas encostadas na parede. "E vamos ver sua mãe."

Nós seguimos o nosso pai em direção a sala aonde a primeira pessoa que eu vi foi a minha linda mulher. Eu sorri para ela e atravessei a sala, mas minha mãe me parou para me dar um abraço.

"Questão de tempo," Ela disse, de libertando e indo abraçar Emmett.

"Cheguei," Ele falou, abrindo seus braços.

"Ah," Ela falou, recebendo um dos famosos abraços de urso.

Meu pai descansou uma mão em meu ombro e sorriu para mim. Eu sorri para ele também.

"Eu não acredito que você não falou para gente que você estava vindo para casa," Minha mãe falou, libertando Emmett e olhando para mim. "E você também não me contou nada."

"Eu descobri sozinho que ele estava vindo," Eu falei, encarando Emmett que sorria.

"Oh meu deus, eu estou sendo rude," Mamãe falou, virando para Bella e Rosalie que ainda estavam sentadas no sofá. "Rosalie, Bella, esse é o meu filho mais novo, Emmett. Emmett essa é Bella, _esposa_ de Edward." Ela destacou o 'esposa' com esperança de encorajar ele a se casar também.

Emmett com todo "charme" virou enquanto Bella se levantava.

"Bem, é uma honra conhecer minha cunhadinha," Ele falou, balançando a mão de Bella.

"Igualmente," Bella falou, enquanto soltava a mão dele.

Rosalie sorriu para mim enquanto ela se levantava e esticava sua mão para Emmett. " Rosalie Hale," Ela falou, se apresentando.

"Emmett Cullen," Ele falou, bem divagar.

Uh - oh, eu pensei. Olhando para meus pais que também estavam sorrindo. Parece que Emmett acabou de encontrar sua metade.

Rosalie sorriu e afastou sua mão.

"O jantar está pronto," Minha mãe disse , sorrindo. "Vamos todos para a sala de jantar?"

Eu agarrei a mão de Bella, ela ficou tentando se soltar, mas aí eu agarrei mais apertado. Puxei sua mão até os meus lábios, beijei seus dedos e me abaixei para cochichar em seu ouvido, "Nós temos que agir como um casal lembra?" Ela parou de tentar se soltar e corou, um lindo tom avermelhado coloriu suas bochechas. Eu sorri e olhei para ver Rosalie e Emmett conversando sozinhos, o braço dele ao redor da cintura dela.

Meu pai puxou a cadeira para minha mãe se sentar e nós, os outros Cullen (Emmett e eu) fizemos o mesmo. Bella olhou para mim, mas se sentou sem falar nada. Rosalie agradeceu a Emmett que rapidamente se sentou ao lado dela, perto da nossa mãe. Eu balancei minha cabeça sorrindo com a rapidez de Emmett e me sentei ao lado de Bella, pegando sua mão esquerda com a minha.

"Então, Bella, como exatamente você conheceu meu filho?" Minha mãe perguntou.

Todos estavam olhando para Bella e pra mim - até Emmett que finalmente parou de conversar com Rosalie - Bella se virou e olhou para mim. Eu sorri para ela e olhei de volta para todos. "Nós nos conhecemos no Starbucks, mãe."

Emmett e Rosalie ambos riram, já sabendo a verdade. Mamãe, contudo, acreditou na mentira. Sorrindo ela disse "Sério?"

"Hum, oh, foi," Bella disse, olhando para ela eu vi suas bochechas corarem violentamente eu me senti mal por ela. Ela estava mentindo para meus pais, podendo perder o respeito deles por isso. "Eu tinha acabado de pedir uma bebida **(N/T: latté é uma bebida)** e foi quando eu me trepei com Edward."

Rosalie tossiu com a mão na frente da boca, todos olharam para ela. Ela sorrindo para minha mãe. "Eu acho que esse 'trepei' não é no sentido figurativo Sra. Cullen."

"Esme," Ela falou sorrindo para Rosalie e depois pra Bella, que estava corada e olhando para Rosalie agradecendo pelo esclarecimento. Mamãe tornou a olhar para Bella, que abaixou sua vista e ficou fitando nossas mãos entrelaçadas. "Você... Literalmente trepou com Edward, querida?"

Eu decidi intervir e ajudar minha mulher. "Sim, literalmente mãe. Minha pobre esposa derramou sua bebida na minha roupa inteira."

"É melhor você ter sido um cavalheiro Edward e ter ajudado ela," Ela falou, me encarando.

A equipe da cozinha, que eu tenho certeza que minha mãe os contratou apenas para hoje a noite, trouxeram a salada. Bella puxou sua mão da minha.

"Claro, Sra. Cullen --"

"Esme, querida, Afinal eu sou sua sogra. Eu me sentiria melhor se você me chamasse pelo meu nome."

Bella corou e continuou, "Claro, ele foi um completo cavalheiro, Esme. Você o educou muito bem."

Minha mãe sorriu para Bella. Eu pude ver que ela estava encantada por Bella. "Sim, sim eu eduquei," Ela falou sorrindo para mim antes de olhar para Emmett. "Pelo menos, eu eduquei _um_."

"Ei, o que isso quer dizer?" Emmett perguntou. Rosalie riu e pegou seu garfo.

Minha mãe apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a comer a salada. Emmett fez alguns barulhos estranhos enquanto estava comendo.

"Então, o que aconteceu depois?" Meu pai perguntou depois de ter comido quase metade de sua salada.

"Bem depois dele ter me ajudado a limpar a bagunça, ele claro me perguntou se eu estava bem," Bella falou, engolindo. "E claro que eu estava, mas ele não acreditou em mim." Ela me encarou.

Oh, Bella era uma boa atriz. Eu sorri. "O quê? Você podia ter se machucado e nem notado na hora." Eu falei.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Então ele pediu o número do meu telefone, só para poder conferir mais tarde."

"E é claro, eu liguei para ela," Eu falei, levando uma garfada com salada até minha boca.

"Todos os dias," Bella me encarou de novo. Oh, Bella era boa, eu pensei dando a ela um sorriso. Ela estava agindo perfeitamente, como se isso realmente tivesse acontecido.

Ouvimos um "Ahhh" da minha mãe e eu sorri para ela. "Bem, se eu não tivesse te ligado não poderia te chamar para o nosso primeiro encontro."

Emmett prendeu uma gargalhada enquanto enchia sua boca com salada. Bella bebeu um gole no copo de água que estava em cima da mesa, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

"Aonde você a levou para o primeiro encontro, Edward?" Minha mãe perguntou.

Eu sorri enquanto olhava para Bella. Foi uma boa idéia a gente ter combinado antes do jantar.

"Mãe, se lembra um restaurante italiano em SoHo?" Eu perguntei. Ela acenou com a cabeça. "Foi lá que tivemos o nosso primeiro encontro."

"Sério?" Minha mãe perguntou, seu garfo no meio do caminho de sua boca.

"Hum, sim senhora." Bella falou, com um sorriso. Oh, eu tenho que levá-la lá agora.

O resto do jantar ocorreu sem problemas... Bem, na maioria do tempo. Nós tínhamos começado o prato principal, que foi peixe. Emmett odeia peixe, então ele não estava muito a vontade com isso.

"Mãe, você sabe que eu odeio peixe," Ele reclamou.

"Oh, me desculpe," Minha mãe falou, encarando-o. "Mas se eu soubesse que você viria, eu poderia ter pedido para o cozinheiro fazer outra coisa sem ser peixe, mas eu não sabia que teríamos _outro_ convidado."

Emmett se encolheu na cadeira e não tocou no peixe. Rosalie encarou Emmett, que respirou fundo e de repente pegou o garfo e começou a comer.

"Eu acho que posso tentar," Ele falou.

Todo mundo exceto Rosalie - que estava sorrindo satisfeita para Emmett - e Bella - que estava com a cabeça inclinada confusa - olhamos surpresos para Emmett. Ele normalmente deixa seu prato intocado quando é peixe. Tudo que precisou foi uma olhada para uma garota que ele acabou de conhecer e ele estava comendo peixe.

"O quê?" Emmett falou, olhando pra todo mundo.

"Nada querido." Minha mãe falou, sorrindo para Rosalie.

Bella se inclinou ao meu lado para cochichar no meu ouvido, "Ok, sou só eu, ou seu irmão está idolatrando uma pessoa que ele acabou de conhecer?"

Eu ri no cabelo de Bella, que cheirava a morango, muito bom pro sinal. Emmett deve ter percebido o que acabou de acontecer. Ele pegou o copo de vinho e bebeu tudo, ele gelou, seus olhos arregalados. Ele começou a tossir, e o vinho branco começou a descer pelo tubo errado (pelo nariz). Rosalie começou a dar tapas nas costas dele, balançando sua cabeça.

Depois disso, o resto ocorreu sem problema. Nós todos fomos para a sala de estar para a sobremesa e café. Felizmente, Bella não derramou nada dessa vez. E na hora da gente ir embora, ela deixou meus pais encantados.

"Oh, eu estou tão orgulhosa que você está na nossa família," Minha mãe falou, abraçando Bella enquanto nós estávamos na porta da casa.

Bella abraçou-a de volta com um sorriso, "É ótimo sentir bem-vinda."

"Você será _sempre_ bem-vinda na nossa casa," Minha mãe falou, libertando-a, com um sorriso em seu rosto. "E eu estou com um pressentimento que você irá voltar logo."

Bella ficou confusa. "É?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Mas é claro, especialmente quando um netinho está a caminho," Minha mãe falou com um sorriso.

* * *

**N/PR (nota da publicadora e revisadora - Mayara - não sei se isso existe haha - de qualquer maneira, existe agora): Brigada gente pelos "review's" !! Estou tentando publicar o mais rápido possível para vocês! E evitando ao máximo qualquer erro. Até o próximo capítulo! ;)**


	7. Capítulo 7 Testes

_"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."_

_(Todos nessa história são humanos)._

_Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched", que pertence a Nollie Marie._

* * *

**CAPITULO SETE**

_Testes  
_  
Bella PDV

"Bella, devagar," Edward falou enquanto eu virei no corredor da farmácia do supermercado **(N/T: Wal-mart). **"Para quê tanta pressa?"

Eu olhei o por cima do meu ombro, entrando na farmácia.

O jantar não foi nenhum problema, mesmo tendo que mentir para Sra. Cullen – Esme - sobre onde eu conheci o filho dela, o que fez me sentir horrível, e Rosalie pareceu que teve uma ÓTIMA conversa com Emmett, obtendo devagar controle sobre ele.

"Bella, se você me contar o que você está procurando talvez eu possa te ajudar," Edward falou, me seguindo nos corredores da farmácia.

"Eu não consigo encontrar," Eu falei, ainda procurando.

As últimas palavras de Esme, retirando o "Tchau" e "dirijam com cuidado", estavam me incomodando. "Netos"... Ela estava pensando que eu...

Eu respirei fundo e procurei mais devagar. Não tinha chance de eu estar. Claro eu estava atrasada há algumas semanas, mas eu nunca fui muito pontual. Inclusive em dias de reuniões de trabalho eu sempre adiantava meu despertador 10 minutos para poder chegar na hora.

"Ah, finalmente," Eu falei, achando-os.

"Testes de gravidez?" Edward me perguntou enquanto eu pegava meia dúzia deles.

Eu o encarei. "É, testes de gravidez," Eu falei, me apressando em direção ao caixa.

"Por que você está pegando esses testes?" Edward me perguntou. "A não ser –" Ele de repente ficou pálido. "Bella, você está?!"

Eu o encarei enquanto algumas pessoas na fila olhava pra gente.

"Shi!" Eu falei. "Não, eu não estou... Apenas no caso."

"Bella, o que te fez pensar que você precisa deles?" Edward sussurrou, se inclinando pra cima de mim.

"Sua mãe," Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Minha mãe?"

"Sim, sua mãe," Eu falei, olhando para ele. "Ela falou 'Mas é claro, especialmente quando um netinho está a caminho'. Ela acha que eu estou grávida."

"Então? Você acabou de me falar que você não está grávida, então por que você vai levá-los?"

Eu cruzei meus braços na altura do meu peito e o encarei. "Eu quero ter 100% de certeza o que eu não tenho," Eu falei e andei na fila.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio, procurando por alguma coisa; O que eu não tinha certeza. Eu acho que ele estava olhando para uma revista de fofocas, que divulgou as fotos do nosso 'casamento' na primeira página com letras gigantescas formando "CULLEN SE CASOU". Eu tive que rir. As fotos do nosso casamento não eram tão boas; Edward e eu estávamos de costas para câmera então ninguém podia ver nossos rostos.

Era finalmente nossa vez no caixa, uma mulher baixinha nos seus quarenta anos deu a mim e a Edward um grande sorriso enquanto ela passava as caixa no scanner.

"Esperando **(N/T: no sentindo de 'esperando um bebê')**?"Ela perguntou.

"Eu-eu-eu," Eu gaguejei. Nossa! Como eu odiava fazer isso. Primeiro a mãe de Edward e agora a mulher do caixa.

Ela sorriu. "Bem, com um marido desse," Ela falou, piscando para Edward, "Eu não ficaria surpresa se você estivesse grávida."

Ela escaneou a última caixa. "Isso tudo dá 84.27," Ela falou, com um sorriso.

Quanto?! Eu quase cai para trás. Nossa! Esses testes são caros. Eu fui procurar minha carteira. ÓTIMO! Eu não trouxe minha carteira. Eu olhei para Edward, que apenas sorriu e balançou sua cabeça. Ele pagou pelos testes. A mulher sorriu segurando a sacola para mim.

"Não se preocupe querida, você está grávida ou meu nome não é Mary Teller," Ela falou, piscando para mim.

Eu fiquei sem fala enquanto a gente saia da loja.

"Você está bem?" Edward me perguntou enquanto nós voltávamos para a cidade.

"Eu estou bem," Eu falei olhando para ele, eu tive um estranho desejo mas não tinha certeza o que era.

Eu bocejei e me aninhei no banco do carro. Quando eu tinha acabado de fechar meus olhos, um telefone tocou.

"Desculpe, você pode atender para mim?" Edward me perguntou, eu acenei com a cabeça enquanto ele me passava o celular.

Eu peguei seu _blackberry_, na tela havia o nome 'mãe'. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para Edward e mostrei a ele. Ele riu enquanto eu atendi a ligação.

"Alô?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh Bella, querida, oi," Sra. Cullen - Esme! - falou com uma voz animada. "Era para eu te perguntar antes de vocês saírem daqui, você sabe se Edward tem - ela falou alguma coisa em outra língua que eu não entendi - no apartamento dele?"

"Hum, eu não tenho certeza," Eu falei, piscando para Edward que estava me encarando. "Eu vou ter que perguntar a ele..."

"Oh, está tudo bem," Ela falou. " Você poderia conferir isso quando vocês chegarem em casa? O último lugar que eu vi foi em uma das gavetas dele."

"Uh, claro, eu vou checar," Eu falei.

"Ótimo, espero receber uma ligação sua depois que vocês chegarem no apartamento dele - de vocês."

"Hum, eu?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, sim querida," Ela falou rindo. "Você poderá me ligar do seu apartamento. Eu não preciso escutar a voz do meu filho o tempo todo, do jeito que está, eu vou ouvir a voz de Emmett por alguns dias."

"Hum, claro Esme, eu ligarei para você," Eu falei, olhando pra as sacolas no chão do carro. "O que você quer que eu procure de novo?"

Ela repetiu e eu segurei o telefone perto do ouvido de Edward para ele ouvir. Ele acenou com a cabeça, me avisando que entendeu o que sua mãe estava me perguntando.

"Ok, eu estarei esperando pela sua ligação querida," Ela disse e desligou.

"Oh caramba," Eu falei, fechando o telefone.

"Então parece que você vai ter que ficar no meu apartamento, não é? Edward falou.

Eu bufei e olhei para a janela.

"Paaaare," Eu falei de repente, apontando para uma McDonalds.

"O quê agora?!" Edward disse, pisando no freio.

"Eu estou com fome."

"Mas você acabou de jantar na casa dos meus pais," Edward falou, dirigindo em direção do _drive thru_.

"Eu sei, mas eu quero doze nuggets de frango, uma fritas gigante, e uma coca _diet_." Eu falei, encostando no banco do carro.

Edward deu um suspiro, mas pediu tudo que eu queria. Ele pagou e passou a comida para mim.

"Delícia," Eu falei sorrindo enquanto eu retirava as batatinhas do saco.

"Eu quero algumas dessas," Edward falou, roubando algumas das batatinhas.

Eu ri e dei um tapa na mão dele. Ele riu mas comeu do mesmo jeito. Eu só comi algumas fritas, dois nuggets, e alguns goles na coca quando de repente eu não queria mais a comida.

"O que você quer dizer, você não está mais com fome?"Edward falou enquanto eu colocava a sacola de comida no banco de trás.

"Eu não quero mais," Eu falei.

Edward bufou. Eu também não entendia. Era só um desejo estranho....

Nós chegamos no apartamento de Edward quinze minutos depois. O apartamento dele era muito limpo e arrumando.

"Wow," Eu suspirei, olhando o interior.

"Você gosta?" Edward me perguntou, colocando nossos casacos em um pequeno vestiário perto da porta.

"Yeah," Eu falei, olhando para as pinturas.

Edward me deu um pequeno 'tour' pelo apartamento que tinha dois quartos, dois banheiros completos, uma cozinha, uma sala de jantar e uma sala de estar. Eu estava completamente maravilhada com esse lugar. Edward me mostrou o que Esme queria saber se ele tinha, assim eu pude ligar para ela avisando.

"Nossa! Como sua mãe fala," Eu falei, suspirando e caindo no sofá.

"Eu sei," Edward falou me dando um sorriso que fez meu coração pipocar. - gr! - não só a risada como também o sorriso? É como se meu coração, tipo, amasse Edward ou alguma coisa assim. Caramba!

Eu olhei para a sacola com os testes.

"Você está bem?" Edward me perguntou, tocando de leve o meu ombro.

"Eu só estou... Pensando," Eu falei.

Eu me afastei de Edward e fui em direção ao banheiro, com sacola de testes em minha mão. Seguindo as instruções da caixa, eu fiz xixi em um pote de plástico (eu não queria ter que fazer xixi seis vezes, um para cada teste) e derramei um pouco em cada um. 'Quinze minutos de espera' tinha escrito na caixa, então eu coloquei os testes na mesinha de mármore que tinha ao lado da pia e me sentei da borda da banheira.

Eu mordi meus lábios, e deixei minha mente raciocinar. E se eu estiver grávida? Quer dizer... Há uma grande chance de que eu esteja. Já faz três semanas que eu e Edward nos casamos e do nosso sexo selvagem na nossa noite de núpcias, e se eu me recordo corretamente, meu período deveria ter chegado há uma semana atrás. Mas, de novo, eu sou normalmente atrasada, então não preciso me preocupar... Mas, mesmo assim, e se eu estiver?

Eu mordi meus lábios e fitei minhas mãos. Eu sempre quis um bebê, principalmente depois que Alice teve uma linda menininha. Eu queria um menino que se pareceria com seu pai que o ensinaria a andar de bicicleta e jogar bola, me chamando para limpar o seu quarto... E talvez uma menina, que o meu marido seria super protetor com ela, torturando os garotos com quem ela namoraria, ameaçando-os se magoassem os sentimento dela com uma arma, mesmo se ele não tivesse uma. Eu sorri imaginando uma trouxinha de lençol em meus braços, similar de quando eu segurava a filha de Alice, esse seria o meu bebê, meu orgulho, meu amor.

Com uma cara amarrada eu olhei para o relógio. Quinze minutos tinha se passado. De pé, eu fui olhar os testes.

Edward PDV

Eu fiquei encarando a porta do banheiro. Bella já estava lá há muito tempo e eu comecei a ficar preocupado. Na verdade... Eu comecei a ficar preocupado desde quando ela me fez parar para comprar meia dúzia daqueles testes de gravidez. E foi estranho ela de repente querer '_McDonalds'_ com pouco tempo depois de termos saídos da casa dos meus pais. Eu olhei para o meu relógio. Já fazia vinte e cinco minutos. Eu vou dar mais cinco antes de ir ver como ela está.

Entretanto, enquanto eu esperava, pensei em bebês. Só pelo fato de Bella ter pegue aqueles testes me fez pensar um pouco nessas pequeninas pessoas. Eu tive que sorrir em pensar em Bella com o meu bebê. Eu virei minha cabeça para olhar um crucifixo na cozinha. Foi idéia da minha mãe colocá-lo ali. 'Um lembrete' Ela falou, 'para ir à igreja e nunca esquecer de sua fé.' Eu fui a igreja enquanto estive em Las Vegas, quando eu tinha recebido os papeis do divórcio pela primeira vez e quando eu voltei para o meu advogado para dizer a ele que eu não ia assiná-los, e eu rezei.

(FLASHBACK)

Eu ajoelhei diante do crucifixo e apenas o observei. Eu estava perdido e confuso. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu queria fazer. Curvando minha cabeça, eu toquei minha testa com as palmas de minhas mãos e rezei: "Senhor, eu estou prestes a fazer a decisão mais difícil de minha vida. Mande-me algum sinal de que fiz algo certo."

(FIM DE FLASH BACK)

Dois dias depois de eu não ter assinado aqueles papéis, eu conheci um menininho e aí eu soube que fiz algo de certo. Agora encarando o pequeno crucifixo, eu tive que sorrir. Deus tinha planos para mim e se isso significa um bebê, ele... Er... Ela será muito bem vindo. E eu vou amá-la ou amá-lo com todo meu coração. Afinal de tudo... Ia ser o meu bebê, um pequenina pessoa que possuiria uma parte de mim.

Olhando de novo para o meu relógio, me levantei e fui até ao banheiro.

"Bella," Eu falei, batendo na porta. "Está tudo bem querida?"

Houve uma pausa, eu achei ter ouvido barulhos de pés andando pelo banheiro, mas eu não estava muito seguro até ela falar, com uma voz monótona.

"Eu não sei."

Eu olhei para baixo fitando a maçaneta.

"Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?" Eu perguntei.

Bella abriu um pouco a porta. Eu olhei para cima encontrando dois olhos marrons que agora estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

"Não," Ela disse, devagar. "Eu sairei logo."

Eu acenei com a cabeça e ela fechou a porta. Eu voltei para a sala de estar. Sentei, retirando as batatas agora frias da sacola da _McDonalds_ e comendo algumas, ainda pensando. Eu sorri sobre o que eu estava pensando. Nomes de bebês. Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre isso antes. Eu acho que só a hipótese de ter um, me fez começar a pensar nessas coisas que normalmente eu não penso.

Eu sempre gostei do nome Lucina para menina. Eu não estava certo sobre nome de menino, provavelmente algo exótico afinal de contas... Meu pai, meu irmão, e outros homens de minha família têm nomes incomuns, enquanto eu fui chamado de Edward. Não me entenda mal, eu adoro meu nome, mas eu gosto de mudanças. Mudanças sempre são boas.

Eu estava mordendo meu lábio, pensando sobre nome de menino quando Bella de repente saiu do banheiro. Ela estava pálida, seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, e ela carregava três testes nas mãos. Ela caminhou devagar em minha direção, em uma espécie de transe.

"Bella," Eu falei, me levantando.

Ela finalmente me olhou e seus olhos encheram de água.

"Qual é o problema, Bella?" Eu falei, andando rapidamente até ela.

Ela fechou seus olhos e segurou os testes em minha direção. Eu os peguei e, com uma rápida olhada para Bella, eu olhei para baixo para os testes. Todo o ar saiu do meus pulmões quando eu li a palavra 'GRÁVIDA' em uma tela pequena.

"Bella," Eu falei, olhando de volta para ela.

Ela estava chorando agora, lágrimas caindo sobre suas bochechas. Eu a envolvi em um abraço e ela começou a chorar em minha camisa. Eu não tinha certeza o porquê Bella estava tão chateada, mas eu a deixei pôr tudo pra fora. Quando suas lágrimas finalmente pararam de cair, eu perguntei a ela se todos os testes tinham o mesmo resultado.

"Eu tenho..." Ela disse, sua voz rouca de tanto chorar, "Três ainda esperando para dar o resultado. Mas eu tenho certeza que vão dar o mesmo resultado."

"Bella," Eu falei, soltando os testes no chão e pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. "Qual é o problema?"

Ela olhou para mim, lágrimas ainda em seus olhos.

"Eu estou com medo," Ela sussurrou.

Eu limpei suas lágrimas com meus polegares e tentei dar um sorriso tranqüilizador. "Tá tudo bem Bella."

"Não, não está," Ela gritou se afastando de mim. "Eu não estou preparada para um bebê, caramba."

"Bella," Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não estou pronta para um bebê Edward," Ela falou, de novo. "Eu não tenho condições de sustentar --"

Isso me fez ficar irritado. Eu a encarei enquanto falava, "Isso é besteira Bella."

Ela me encarou.

"Eu irei sustentar você e o bebê como um marido e pai deveria fazer," Eu falei, diminuindo a distância entre nós. "Eu não desistirei da gente, de você. Eu não assinei aqueles papéis, então querendo ou não, Bella, eu sou o seu marido. E eu deveria cuidar de você."

"Eu não preciso de sua ajuda," Ela gritou.

" Eu sei que não," Eu gritei de volta. "É isso que eu gosto em você: Que você é uma mulher independente. Mas agora você está casada e você não tem que lidar com tudo sozinha."

Ela estava esfumaçando, mas eu também estava.

"Eu estou aqui para ficar Bella," Eu falei abaixando minha voz. "Eu não irei fugir de você e eu não deixarei você fugir de mim. Eu quero trabalhar nisso."

"Não tem nada o que trabalhar, Edward," Ela falou, estreitando seus olhos para mim. "Você casou comigo por remoço e porque eu estava bêbada."

"Não teve nada a ver com isso ," Eu gritei de novo.

"Oh! Sério?" Ela falou. "Então por que você se casou comigo Edward Cullen? Hum, porque você se casou com uma menina chateada e bêbada? Responda isso."

Eu relaxei e pensei porque eu me casei com ela.

"Sem resposta?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei por que eu me casei com você Bella, tudo bem? Mas eu casei, ok? Viva com isso," Eu falei, ainda pensando porque eu realmente casei com Bella, e porque não assinei os papeis do divorcio.

Ela bufou e cruzou seus braços na altura do peito. Eu suspirei e olhei para as horas.

"Já é tarde, a gente precisa dormir, principalmente você agora que está grávida," Eu falei.

"Tá legal," Ela falou, relaxando um pouco. "Mas eu não vou dormir com você."

"Tá legal," Eu falei. "Há outro quarto. Se você quiser dormir fora dessas roupas que você está vestindo agora, que provavelmente é o melhor, eu tenho algumas blusas largas que você pode dormir."

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos não estando mais com raiva. "Obrigada," Ela falou, olhando de volta para o chão.

"Eu irei também ligar para um ginecologista de manhã, para marcar uma consulta," Eu falei

Bella acenou com a cabeça, "A propósito, é melhor a gente não contar para ninguém por enquanto," Ela falou olhando para mim.

Eu acenei com a cabeça. Eu não estava planejando contar para ninguém - principalmente para as revistas de fofoca. Se eles descobrissem que eu e Bella estávamos esperando (um bebê), eles teriam um dia cheio. Embora... Não tanto quanto minha família e os amigos dela.

Ela suspirou e começou a andar em direção ao quarto.

"Bella," Eu falei, procurando sua mão.

Ela se virou e eu sorri.

"Um bebê," Eu sussurrei.

Ela olhou para baixou para minha mão entrelaçada com a dela e de novo para mim. Havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e ela falou "Yeah, um bebê."

Depois ela soltou minha mão e foi para o quarto. Eu rapidamente fui procurar uma blusa para Bella dormir. 'Talvez, apenas talvez', eu pensei enquanto eu batia na porta e deixava a blusa do lado de fora do quarto para ela, 'Exista esperança para mim e Bella.' Afinal, eu não desisto facilmente. Mas só no caso... Eu ia rezar um pouco mais, antes de ir para a cama. Afinal de contas, eu ia precisar delas quando meu bebê nascesse.

* * *

**N/PR: Muito obrigada pelos "review's" novamente!! =D Agradeço também a Caroline que se ofereceu para ajudar na tradução! O Chico já traduziu quase todos os capítulos, mas só agora que decidimos postá-los aqui. Só estou colocando um por dia porque ainda tenho que revisar cada capítulo, e só posso fazer um por dia (sem tempo). **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo! Se vocês quiserem mandar review diretamente à autora da fanfic me digam e me mandem que eu repasso a ela, ou então, se quiser ainda, pode entrar no link do profile dela que está no profile do ChicoDias. **

**Beijinhos e até amanhã!**


	8. Capítulo 8 Vida pessoal

_"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."_

_(Todos nessa história são humanos)._

_Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie._

* * *

**CAPITULO OITO  
**

_Vida pessoal_

Bella PDV

Eu não conseguia mais ficar no trabalho. Não que eu tivesse muito trabalho para fazer, o que eu tinha. Não que as modelos intrometidas foram mais exigentes do que nunca, o que também aconteceu. Mas por causa das minhas colegas de trabalho, que ficavam indo toda hora no meu escritório esperando para saber detalhes sobre a minha vida pessoal com Edward, a qual não era lá muita coisa.

Eu tinha me mudado temporariamente para o apartamento dele por duas razões. Bem, primeiro por Esme - eu tinha finalmente parado de chamá-la de Sra. Cullen depois de ela me dizer que esse também era o meu nome **(N/T: 'meu título')** - agora ela telefonava freqüentemente, querendo falar comigo. Mas também parece que durante a primeira noite que eu fiquei na casa de Edward, o destino decidiu ir contra mim, um grande vazamento aconteceu no telhado de minha casa, alagando ela toda. Começou a escorrer um pouco no apartamento do Sr. MacPetterson, o meu vizinho. Pediram para mim e Sr. MacPetterson ficar em outro lugar por enquanto que eles limpavam e retiravam toda a água, certificando que não iria crescer nenhum mofo. Então agora eu estava 'morando' com Edward, não que ele se importasse.

Na verdade, Edward estava mais feliz do que tudo porque eu estava morando com ele. Ele estava muito... Eu acho que a palavra é cuidadoso. Cada manhã dependendo se ele estava perto quando eu acordasse, ele faria alguma coisa de café da manhã com muitos carboidratos e proteínas... Panquecas, ovos e bacon. Se ele já tivesse saído, então seriam frutas frescas. E, às vezes já tinha almoço na geladeira para mim ou ele já teria pedido para entregar a comida em casa. E não pergunte sobre o jantar.

Tudo que eu queria Edward trazia para mim, e eu confesso que eu parecia um pouco egoísta. Quando eu comecei com o mal estar matinal - que para mim era o dia todo então deveria ser chamado de mal estar constante - Edward segurava meu cabelo para trás toda vez que ele tava em casa. Se ele não estava, ele fazia questão de amarrar o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Edward estava sendo de todos os modos um completo cavalheiro.

Resumindo, eu tive que me mudar para o seu apartamento. E todo mundo no trabalho queria saber como era morar com ele. Estava me deixando tão louca que eu fui até a minha chefe avisar que eu iria tirar a sexta-feira de folga.

"Está tudo bem Bella?" Minha chefe, Jennifer, me perguntou quando eu entrei em seu escritório.

"Eu estou tirando essa sexta de folga," Eu falei , ganhando um olhar desconfiado.

"Uh, ta, er, por quê?"

"Eu preciso tirar uma folga disso tudo."

"Você acabou de voltar de férias de uma semana para aproveitar sua lua-de-mel isso não faz nem sequer um mês."

Eu bufei e Jennifer deve ter ouvido porque ela me olhou assustada.

"Sim, eu acho que você pode ter um dia de férias," Ela falou.

"Obrigada," Eu falei e rapidamente sai de seu escritório.

"Hey Bella," Ginger falou. "Como está o maridão?"

"Não é da sua conta," Eu falei para ela com todo meu desprezo que eu consegui colocar em poucas palavras.

"Problemas no paraíso?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Eu bufei para ela e apertei o botão do elevador. Eu precisava sair do trabalho, _agora._

"Fico me perguntando qual é o problema?" JSH falou, tocando sua boca com um dedo pensando. Todos nós sabemos que ela não tem cérebro para pensar.

"Eu falei que não é da conta de vocês," Eu estourei enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam.

JSH deu uma risadinha e disse pouco antes da porta se fechar, "Se eu fosse Bella, eu queria ter certeza de saber tudo sobre o que ele esta fazendo, a cada segundo," E piscou o olho para mim enquanto a porta se fechava.

Eu suspirei e assisti as luzinhas acender e apagar em cada andar. Em algum lugar perto do segundo andar eu recebi uma ligação.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
_  
MÚSICA TRADUZIDA

_Eu te confesso meu pequeno segredo imundo  
(Pequeno segredo imundo)  
Não conte a ninguém ou você será só outro arrependido  
(Só outro arrependido, espero que você o confesse)  
Meu pequeno segredo pervertido  
Pequeno segredo pervertido  
Pequeno segredo pervertido_

Eu sorri e abri meu telefone.

"Hey jakey," Eu falei, sorrindo.

"Eu odeio esse nome," Ele murmurou com sua voz grossa, esse é meu amigo Jacob Black.

Eu sorri. "O que? Você gostava quando a gente tinha cinco anos."

"Eu também comia catota quando tinha cinco."

Eu rir. "Obrigado por me lembrar."

Jacob gargalhou.

"E aê, como é que tá?" Eu perguntei, as portas do elevador se abriram.

"Eu só estava me perguntando como minha melhor amiga estava."

"Uh-huh," Eu falei, sorrindo.

"E também estava me perguntando se minha melhor amiga estará disponível para um jantar? Dakota quer nos reunir."

"Quando?" Eu perguntei, entrando na garagem.

"Sábado, às seis... Eu ligarei para você para poder acertar direitinho."

Eu gargalhei.

"Ok," Eu falei, encontrando meu pequeno e velho carro no meio de tantos carros novos.

"Oh, Dakota disse que você pode trazer... Seu, ele, seu namorado." Jacob falou 'ele' com nojo.

Eu senti lágrimas começarem a se juntar quando eu escutei Jacob me relembrando sobre o meu 'ex' traidor.

"Eu, uh, eu não estou mais namorando ele, Jake," Eu falei, destravando o carro.

Eu ouvi ele suspirando. "Isso é novidade para mim. O que aconteceu? Eu pensei que ele era o amor da sua vida."

"Ele também foi o da maldita da minha vizinha." Eu murmurei, dando partida no carro.

Edward não gostava do carro, mas eu me recusei em trocá-lo. Esse foi o meu primeiro carro que eu mesma comprei, com meu próprio dinheiro.

"Aquele idiota," Jacob falou. "Bem, você vai ficar bem melhor sem ele."

"Obrigada, Jacob." Eu falei sorrindo.

"Então você está saindo com alguém?"

Eu corei. Eu não tinha certeza como eu iria falar para Jacob que eu me casei com um estranho que eu mal conhecia enquanto eu estava em Vegas.

"Eu, hum, sim Jacob," Eu falei, saindo do estacionamento.

"Quem é ele?"

Eu ri. "Jacob, você está parecendo o ator que mora no andar debaixo do meu."

"_Desculpe_! Dakota que estava perguntando todas essas perguntas mas ela está ocupada agora, provavelmente com as coisas para comprar para o jantar, o que eu não entendo. O jantar é daqui a dois dias, porque comprar as coisas tão cedo?"

"Se trata de qualquer compras que qualquer garota normalmente gosta de ir mais cedo para comprar mais."

Ele fez um barulho engraçado o que me causou gargalhadas. Eu escutei Dakota falando alguma coisa pra Jacob que fez o barulho de novo.

"Ei, eu tenho que ir. Eu te vejo amanhã então."

"É claro, e eu levarei o meu novo namorado," Eu falei, sorrindo.

Ele riu, " Legal, então eu posso ver se ele é 'digno de Bella',"

"Ei!" Eu falei.

"Desculpe, mas admita Bella, até hoje eu não aprovei nenhum cara que era perfeito para você, e até hoje eu estive certo."

"Ta, ta," Eu murmurei.

Jacob sempre sabia quando ele conhecia o cara com quem eu estava saindo, se nós iríamos nos dar bem ou não. Hum... Eu me pergunto o que ele irá dizer sobre Edward. Nesse caso, eu não podia esperar até Jacob conhecer Edward... O meu _marido_.

"De qualquer jeito, a gente se fala depois."

"Até mais," Eu falei antes de desligar.

Eu dirigi de volta para o apartamento de Edward. Eram apenas duas da tarde, mas eu precisava sair do trabalho. Eu me perguntei se Edward estava muito ocupado ou não. Talvez eu poderia ir visitá-lo. Mas enquanto dirigia, eu decidi ir amanhã, no meu dia de folga, e ver o que Edward fazia no seu grande escritório.

Eu cheguei na garagem do prédio. Indo devagar em direção ao porteiro enquanto entrava no prédio.

"Olá, Sra. Cullen," Ele falou.

Eu me assustei ao ouvir ele me chamar de "Sra. Cullen" que era a mãe de Edward... Não eu.

"Só Bella," Eu falei, sorrindo.

"Sim senhora," Ele falou, abrindo a porta para mim.

Eu suspirei e entrei no prédio. Eu tive o mesmo tratamento com o atendente do elevador, que me chamou de "Sra. Cullen", e de "Senhora" quando eu falei a ele para não me chamar assim. Eu abri a porta do apartamento de Edward e _meu_ com a chave que ele tinha me dado no dia que eu o falei que minha casa estava alagada.

Eu ouvi barulhos na cozinha e me perguntei quem estava lá. A camareira só ia uma vez na semana para a limpeza e era nos finais de semana. Deixando minha bolsa em uma mesinha que ficava perto da porta, falei, "Olá?".

"Bella?"

O que Edward estava fazendo tão cedo em casa? Eu entrei na cozinha e comecei a rir. Edward estava vestido com uma camisa de mangas curtas que ele estava vestido essa manhã, e um avental vermelho que tinha escrito "Beije o cozinheiro GOSTOSO e sexy," o 'GOSTOSO' estava escrito em chamas e um beijo rosa no 'beije'. Até estava com um chapéu de _chef_. O que fez as coisas mais engraçadas ainda foi o fato de ele estar coberto de farinha dos pés a cabeça.

"Oh meu deus, Edward o que você está fazendo?"

Edward corou.

"Eu estava tentando fazer um bolo antes de você chegar," Ele murmurou, jogando a colher que estava em suas mãos na pia. "Mas eu acho que eu fiz algo de errado, por que o bolo está dando certo." Eu dei uma olhada nas panelas e na pia e acenei com a cabeça. "Mas você chegou mais cedo... porque?"

Eu sorri.

"Eu precisava sair um pouco do trabalho, então eu vim para cá," Eu falei, entrando cuidadosamente na cozinha.

"Bem, lá se vai minha surpresa," Edward murmurou, claramente chateado.

Eu sorri e o beijei em sua bochecha cheia de farinha.

"A intenção é que conta," Eu falei, me afastando.

Ele sorriu para mim, um lado mais alto que o outro, o que fez meu coração pular e por dentro eu virei uma geléia.

"Obrigado," Ele falou, me dando um abraço.

Eu ri. "Edward! Você está me melado toda de farinha!"

Ele riu e me abraçou mais apertado. Eu tentei me soltar e ele me pôs no chão, agora coberta de farinha. Sorrindo, eu balancei minha cabeça quando olhei para ele.

"É melhor a gente limpar isso," Eu falei, ainda sorrindo.

"Eu irei limpar," Ele falou. "Afinal de contas, eu fiz toda essa bagunça."

"Ta, se é isso que você quer," Eu falei, revirando meus olhos.

"Eu vou começar a limpar bem aqui," Ele falou, se inclinando devagar em minha direção e me dando um gentil beijo nos lábios.

E eu me derreti por ele. Só foi um beijo que só durou alguns segundos, mas aquele beijo superava todos os outros beijos que eu já tive em toda minha vida. Meus joelhos enfraqueceram, minha respiração ficou presa, e eu pude ter certeza que senti algo. Calor? Faísca? Seja lá o quê era, eu senti.

Enquanto ele se afastou, eu abri meus olhos para perceber que eu não tinha notado que tinha fechado, e olhei para ele. Ele estava sorrindo para mim, que demonstrava amor, carinho, e muito mais. Eu tinha visto esses sentimentos muitas vezes ultimamente. Especialmente quando eu o pegava encarando minha barriga a qual eu descansava a mão agora.

"É melhor eu ir começar a limpar," Ele falou, se afastando. "Há alguma coisa que você queira jantar?"

"Uh... Na verdade não," Eu falei, chacoalhando minha cabeça que estava cheia de farinha.

"Nesse caso iremos comer comida chinesa... Mas eu vou ligar."

Eu sorri. "E ver se podem entregar aqui em casa," Eu falei. "Eu quero chocolate."

Edward sorriu e acenou, dizendo que ele iria pedir. Trinta minutos mais tarde, depois de relaxar em uma banheira de água quente e bolhas, eu fui a cozinha encontrando comida e um bolo na mesa.

Edward e eu comemos, falando pouco.

"Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia ir para seu trabalho com você," Eu falei, engolindo um pedado de frango.

"Claro," Ele falou, olhando para mim. "Porque?"

"Eu tirei um dia de folga por que eu não agüentava mais o trabalho. Principalmente o que todo mundo conversa não sobre o trabalho mas sim sobre nossa vida pessoal."

"Desculpe," Ele murmurou.

"Sem problemas," Eu falei, balançando meus shashi's **(N/T: shashi 'lê-se rachi', são aqueles pauzinhos usados na comida chinesa)** no ar, um voou na cabeça de Edward. "Oopps!" Eu corei.

Rindo, Edward me deu outro shashi pela terceira vez essa noite.

"De qualquer jeito, eu não queria ficar conversando sobre minha vida então eu tirei um dia de folga,"

"Uhum," Edward falou.

"E eu quero ver o que você faz no seu trabalho."

"É bem chato," Ele falou, olhando para mim.

"Não sendo sobre minha vida pessoal," Eu murmurei.

Edward gargalhou.

"Claro," Ele falou. "Então você pode vir."

Eu sorri.

"Biscoito da sorte?" Ele perguntou, segurando dois deles.

"Você sabe que o que eles falam nunca é verdade," Eu falei, sorrindo enquanto pegava um.

"Eu sei mas é interessante ver o que eles falam," Ele falou, rindo.

Eu abri o meu e tirei o papelzinho.

'O amor irá entrar em sua vida em forma de um pacote'

Meus olhos se arregalaram. O que isso quer disser?

"O que tem no seu?" Edward me perguntou.

"Uh, o de sempre," Eu falei, socando o papel em meu bolso.

Ele sorriu. "É, eles são bem interessantes de se ler," Ele falou, se levantando. "Bolo?"

"Sim, por favor," Eu falei, assistindo ele recolher os pratos.

Eu olhei para baixo me perguntando o que o biscoito da sorte queria dizer.


	9. Capítulo 9 Maridão no trabalho

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

CAPÍTULO NOVE.

_Maridão no trabalho._

Bella PDV

Edward decidiu depois do jantar me dar uma massagem nos pés antes de irmos dormir. Eu não pude evitar de gemer enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em meus pés.

"Ok, se você me der uma dessas todas as noites," Eu murmurei enquanto ele massageava, " Eu irei amar você."

Edward riu e foi para o outro pé.

De manhã, Edward gentilmente me acordou às sete horas para se arrumar para ir ao trabalho com ele.

"Mais cinco minutos," Eu murmurei, rolando para o outro lado da cama, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu não iria mais conseguir fazer isso por causa da barriga crescendo.

Edward gargalhou. "Ok, mais cinco minutos e nem mais um segundo," Ele falou, retirando meus cabelos na frente do meu rosto.

Eu sorri e me enrolei nos lençóis, me transformando em uma espécie de casulo. Mas é claro, depois de cinco minutos Edward gentilmente me acordou de novo. Eu gemi e me sentei.

"Por que de repete o tempo desaparece quando nós crescemos?" Eu murmurei enquanto devagar saia da cama.

Edward riu.

"É sério," Eu falei, olhando para ele. "Quando a gente era criança, o tempo não passava rápido o bastante, agora... a gente não tem tempo para nada."

"Eu acho que é o fato de que quando criança a gente queria crescer," Ele falou, andando em direção ao banheiro ao meu lado, por que da primeira vez que ele me acordou para ir ao trabalho eu de repente decidi cair no sono enquanto andava para o banheiro e desmaiei no chão.

Eu bufei e fechei a porta do banheiro na cara dele. Depois de tomar um longo banho, eu me vesti com um suéter azul e jeans, decidindo usar uma roupa na moda e casual, perfeito para visitar o trabalho do meu _marido_.

Colocando pequenos brincos, eu sai do quarto e passando pelo corredor vendo Edward que estava no telefone muito irritado.

"George, eu disse 'não'. Falem a eles que não. Não me interessa o que eles querem!" Edward se virou e me encarou, seu rosto relaxou. "George eu tenho que ir."

E ele desligou.

"Aquilo foi importante?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o telefone em suas mãos.

"O que?" Ele falou, sacudindo sua cabeça, "Não, não. Não era nada de importante."

"Ok," Eu falei, sem discutir com ele.

"Pronta pra me ver trabalhando?" Ele falou sorrindo.

"Eu acho que sim," Eu falei, revirando meus olhos. "Isso é, se você trabalha."

Ele riu. "Acredite em mim. Eu fico surpreso por ainda não ter cabelos brancos."

Eu ri.

Edward PDV

Dirigir para o trabalho era muito natural para mim, mas hoje com Bella ao meu lado eu estava um pouco nervoso. Eu queria fazer uma boa impressão para ela. Ela era o que mais importava para mim agora. Eu queria saber tudo sobre ela, o que ela estava pensando, o que ela estava sentindo. E quando ela tinha uns desejos esquisitos, eu saia e conseguia o que ela queria, mesmo se fosse às três da manhã. Eu tinha contatos, os que ficavam felizes em ajudar os Cullens, o que fazia esse Cullen aqui feliz em ver minha mulher feliz.

"Uau," Bella murmurou, seus olhos arregalados em ver o edifício da Corp. Farmacêutica Cullen, fundada pelo meu pai.

"É, é bem grande," Eu sussurrei, levantando a vista para ver todo o prédio.

Eu virei na esquina, para o manobrista que sempre dirigia meu carro para o estacionamento. Ele primeiro abriu a porta de Bella e ajudou ela a sair. Enquanto eu sai, eu notei muitas pessoas parando e olhando enquanto eu contornei o carro.

"Obrigado Fred," Eu falei, entregando-o as chaves.

"Às cinco horas, senhor?" Fred perguntou, olhando para Bella.

"Faça com que--," Eu comecei mas Bella falou, "Às cinco está ótimo."

"Sim senhora," Ele falou, curvando a cabeça para Bella e em seguida contornando o carro para entrar no lado do motorista.

"Você vai ficar comigo o dia inteiro?" Eu perguntei a Bella enquanto o manobrista deu partida no carro.

"Eu falei que queria ver você trabalhando," Bella falou, olhando para o prédio, parecendo um pouco desconfortável pelas pessoas que pararam na rua para olhar para gente.

"Tudo bem," Eu falei, colocando um braço ao redor de sua cintura e assim conduzindo-a para dentro do prédio.

As pessoas começaram a cochichar, o que fez minha mandíbula travar (N/T: de raiva) enquanto segurava a porta da frente do edifício aberta para ela. Bella, em uma completa reverência, entrou, eu não pude evitar rir ao ver seus olhos arregalados e boca aberta. Eu via esse prédio todos os dias, mas eu me virava para ver tudo o que Bella estava olhando.

"É... grande," Bella cochichou.

Eu ri, e falei. "Vamos, se você quiser me ver trabalhando, eu preciso primeiro chegar ao meu escritório."

"Ta certo!" Ela falou, rapidamente indo em minha direção na frente da mesa da atendente.

A atendente da mesa, eu não conseguia lembrar seu nome, não que eu me importasse, estava ocupada atendendo o telefone mas pareceu ser capaz de parar de falar e sorrir quando me viu se aproximando.

"Bom dia, Sr. Cullen," Ela falou, sorrindo para mim.

"Bella essa é— " Eu rapidamente olhei para o seu crachá. "—Jéssica. Ela atende os telefonemas e transfere para o departamento correto ou para a pessoa que eles querem falar."

"Oi," Bella falou, sorrindo.

A mulher encarou Bella, o que me fez encará-la.

"Oi Srta. ... " A atendente olhou para mim com dúvida em seus olhos.

"Jéssica, essa é Sra. Cullen," Eu falei, sorrindo, esperando para ver sua reação.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram antes de olhar surpresa para Bella.

"Sra. ... Cullen, é uma honra _finalmente_ conhecê-la," Ela falou. Eu percebi a acidez em suas palavras, se Bella também percebeu eu não sei.

"Certo, nós estaremos em meu escritório," Eu falei, girando para sorrir para Bella. "Pronta?"

"Claro," Ela falou, fazendo uma pequena careta.

Eu esperei até que nós estivéssemos fora de alcance (de escuta) da mesa de Jéssica e dentro do elevador sozinhos, antes de perguntar por que ela ainda estava fazendo careta.

"Bem... Aquela mulher não pareceu gostar de ter me conhecido," Bella falou, piscando.

Eu sorri por dentro. "Ela estava esperando que as fofocas sobre o nosso casamento fossem apenas mentiras," Eu falei.

"Oh," Bella falou antes de ficar quieta e ainda fazendo careta.

O elevador parou no último andar e a porta fazendo um 'ding' se abriu.

"E esse é o escritório," Eu falei enquanto nós saímos do elevador.

Bella ficou completamente admirada.

Alguns dos meus amigos de trabalho passaram por mim, me desejando 'bom dia' enquanto nem se quer perceberam Bella porque estavam com pressa ou atrasados para fazer algo. Os gabinetes ficava em um longo corredor, com paredes separando-os.

"Por que há tantos escritórios?" Ela perguntou, olhando para cada um deles para ver como estava a pessoa dentro deles.

"Esses são os melhores executivos," Eu falei. "E a 'cabeça' do departamento."

"Melhores executivos?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

Eu me contive de sorrir. Bella parecia tão linda agora.

"Humhmm," Eu falei, acenando em direção ao meu escritório. "Até Carlisle tem um escritório aqui, mas ele só vem para reuniões importantes ou decisões importantes."

"Ah," Ela falou enquanto eu abria a grande porta do meu escritório.

"Bom dia, Edward," Falou minha secretária, Tanya, sorrindo desviando sua atenção do computador para mim.

"Tanya," Eu falei, acenando em sua direção.

"_Stocks_ teve um aumento de vinte e três centavos," Ela falou, empurrando sua cadeira para o final de sua mesa, "E Thomas quer que você olhe este arquivo e relate para ele."

Eu o peguei e olhei a etiqueta. "_The Samson Trail_?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela.

Ela falou. "Thomas não falou o que ele queria que você olhasse, então eu acho que é todo o documento."

"Fale a ele que eu terei que relatar isso depois," Eu falei, colocando o documento debaixo do meu braço. "Oh Tanya, eu quero que você conheça minha esposa, Bella. Bella essa é Tanya, minha secretária."

"Oi," Bella falou, oferecendo sua mão para ela sorrindo.

Tanya olhou para a mão de Bella, tenteando decidir se apertava ou não. Ela foi salva por um telefonema, o qual ela disse," Um minuto," e atendeu. Bella pareceu um pouco ofendida e abaixou sua mão. Colocando minha mão ao redor de sua cintura, eu dei uma pequena apertada sorrindo para ela. Ela olhou para mim e rapidamente olhou para baixo.

Tanya desligou o telefone e se virou para Bella. "Bem, foi um prazer em te conhecer, Bella."

"Igualmente," Bella murmurou.

"Bella, se você for por aquela porta ali, você poderá achar meu escritório," Eu falei, apontado para o meu escritório para ela.

Ela acenou. Quando ela já estava lá, fora de alcance de escuta, eu encarei Tanya.

"O que foi aquilo?" Eu murmurei.

"Eu tive que atender o telefone," Ela falou, sorrindo para mim.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer Tanya," Eu falei, cruzando meus braços. "Eu quero que você saiba que minha mulher vai ficar vindo ao meu escritório, ligando para mim, e eu quero saber quando ela fizer isso. Então quando ela fizer, você irá tratá-la com o mesmo respeito que você trata todo mundo."

Tanya bufou e atendeu o telefone.

"Tanya," Eu avisei.

"Tá bom, tá bom," Ela murmurou antes de atender o telefone.

Eu revirei meus olhos e entrei no meu escritório. Bella estava sentada em minha cadeira atrás da mesa, olhando para alguma coisa. Eu fechei a porta, fazendo com que ela olhasse para cima.

"O que você está olhando?" Eu falei, sorrindo para ela enquanto me encostava na porta.

"Isso," Ela falou, apontando para uma pequena foto em cima da mesa.

Eu gelei. Em minha mesa, havia uma pequena foto dela quando criança. Ela estava brincando sozinha em um pequeno _playground_.

"Onde você conseguiu essa foto?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Eu, uh," Eu falei, pensando rapidamente em uma mentira para dizer a ela. "Rosalie."

Ela apertou os olhos. "Rosalie nunca morou perto de mim para ter essa foto," Ela disse. "Onde você conseguiu essa foto, Edward?"

Logo depois o telefone tocou.

Bella bufou para o telefone enquanto eu fui atender.

"Cullen falando," Eu falei.

"Ok, eu nunca poderei dizer se é você, seu pai ou seu irmão falando, garoto," Falou a velha voz de Horace Royce, o presidente da companhia. "Por que vocês nunca dizem o primeiro nome?"

Eu ri. "Por que eu gosto de confundir você, velho."

"Esse é o respeito que eu ganho? Eu poderia ser seu avô mocinho."

Eu sorri. "O que eu posso fazer por você, Horace?"

"Eu estava me perguntando se você estava em seu escritório."

"Se eu estou atendendo ao telefone, é claro que eu estou."

"Infelizmente, cachorrinho."

Eu gargalhei. "Por que você não vem para cá? Eu tenho uma jovem e linda mulher que eu quero que você conheça."

"'Jovem e linda' você disse? Meu deus, eu estarei aí em um segundo."

"Até logo então," Eu falei, rindo enquanto eu desliguei o telefone.

"Quem era?" Bella perguntou.

"Esse era Horace Royce, o presidente da companhia. Ele tem sido amigo do meu pai desde a faculdade."

"Então você pode falar que eu sou o avô dele," Falou Horace Royce, ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta. "Caramba garoto, você não estava mentido sobre a linda jovem. Aonde você conheceu essa adorável garota?"

"Essa é Isabella Cullen," Eu falei, estendendo minha mão para Bella vir na minha direção. "Ela é minha esposa."

Royce olhou para mim com sua sobracelha grisalha para cima. "Ok garoto, o que você fez para ela casar com você? Ameaçou-a?"

Eu perdi meu fôlego enquanto Bella ria.

"Eu gosto de você Sr. Royce," Bella falou, sorrindo para o velho.

"E eu de você Sra. Cullen," Royce falou, sorrindo.

"Edward, uma pessoa da Corp. Jordan está no telefone," Tanya falou, colocando sua cabeça na porta metade aberta.

"Oh, eu cuido da Corp. Jordan para você," Royce murmurou, saindo devagar do escritório, "Tanya, você está linda hoje... quer se encontrar comigo no meu escritório para um tempinho a sós?"

Eu bati minha cabeça com uma da mãos enquanto eu ouvi Tanya recusar educadamente. Bella riu e sentou de volta na cadeira.

"Então, sim esse é Sr. Royce," Eu falei, sacudindo minha cabeça.

Bella sorriu para mim. Eu a vi olhar para a foto mais uma vez, mas ela não disse mais nada.

Perto da hora do almoço, Tanya veio para ver se eu - Bella e eu - queria algum almoço.

"Na verdade eu queria descer para ver a cafeteria," Bella falou, sorrindo para mim.

"Então eu acho que vou descer para a cafeteria," Eu falei, sorrindo para Tanya que parecia ter comido algo azedo.

Bella se levantou e me levou para fora do escritório. Virando, Bella me perguntou, "Então, o que tem na cafeteria?" Enquanto nós caminhávamos.

Então um mensageiro correu pelo corredor, Bella não o viu e estava prestes a 'trepar' com ele.

"Oh meu deus, Bella," Eu falei, correndo até ela enquanto os papéis caiam devagar no chão.

O mensageiro saiu de cima de Bella que estava muito pálida.

"Bella, querida, você está bem?" Eu sussurrei para Bella, levantando-a para segurá-la em meus braços.

Bella gemeu e passou sua mão em sua cabeça.

"Eu acho que agora eu quero pedir a comida lá para o escritório."Bella sussurrou, com seus olhos arregalados.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Eu não tenho certeza," Ela falou, abrindo seus olhos.

Eu sorri levemente e dei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz. "Eu irei pedir para Tanya conseguir alguns _hamburgers_ da cafeteria... E talvez, antes de irmos embora, possamos passar lá para você ver como é. O que acha?"

"Hmm... _cheeseburger_ por favor," Ela falou enquanto eu lentamente levantei-a para andar em direção ao meu escritório.

Tanya acenou uma vez, ainda com o mesmo olhar, mas nos deixou sem falar uma palavra.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" Eu perguntei para Bella, tocando gentilmente sua barriga.

Seus olhos amoleceram enquanto ela olhava para sua barriga.

"Sim, eu estou," Ela falou, tocando onde minha mão estava.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento antes de ser interrompidos pela maior chata do departamento.

"OH EDDIEKINS!"

Eu bufei e coloquei minha cabeça em cima da cabeça dela. Bella ficou com uma cara amarrada e olhou para ver quem estava na porta. Eu não precisei me virar para saber quem estava na porta em pé, Lauren Mallory.

"Srta. Mallory," Eu falei, me virando para fitar-la. "O que você quer?"

Lauren desfez seu sorriso e piscou para mim flertando, que mais pareceu que ela tinha algo em seu olho.

"Você tem algo para me falar Srta. Mallory ou eu preciso chamar alguém para lhe ajudar com o seu olho?" Eu perguntei, cruzando meus braços.

"Um _cheeseburger_," Tanya falou atrás de Lauren, segurando uma caixinha branca.

Bella gritou - quer dizer, literalmente gritou perto do meu ouvido - e correu para pegar o _hambúrguer_.

"Oh Tanya, você é a melhor," Bella falou, abrindo a caixinha, e dando uma grande mordida.

"De nada Bella," Tanya falou, sorrindo quando viu o olhar que Lauren mandou para Tanya.

Bella sorriu, dando uma nova mordida, eu voltei minha atenção para minha mesa. Eu vi o olhar de Tanya e de repente Bella caiu.

"Bella," Eu falei, correndo em sua direção.

Lauren gritou quando o _cheeseburger_ e as fritas caíram em seu peito. Tanya rapidamente pegou Bella antes de ela cair no chão.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Tanya perguntou, olhando para Bella com um olhar assustado me dizendo que não teve haver com que aconteceu, mas eu não estava indo para interrogá-la.

"Sim sim, eu estou bem," Bella falou, sorrindo para Tanya. "Você me pegou."

"Sua puta, você arruinou minha melhor blusa!" Lauren gritou.

Eu me virei para ver que sua blusa não estava arruinada, só com um pouco de óleo das batatinhas. Eu senti minha raiva aumentar por causa de Lauren. Eu não me importava se tinha uma multidão começando a se formar na porta do escritório. O que eu me importava foi que Lauren chamou Bella de puta.

"Olhe com quem você está chamando de puta, Srta. Mallory.... Essa mulher que você acabou de chamar de puta por acaso é a minha MULHER," Eu estava quase gritando com ela.

O rosto de Lauren ficou pálido e ouvi algumas pessoas atrás de mim cochicharem. Lauren depressa saiu do escritório ainda em transe.

"É questão de tempo," Tanya falou, revirando seus olhos. Aí com um sorriso rápido, Tanya entregou outra caixinha para Bella. "Eu peguei outro _cheeseburger_... Só no caso, Bella."

Eu balancei minha cabeça e notei a multidão na porta. "O que vocês estão olhando? Vão trabalhar!" A platéia rapidamente se dispersou.

O resto do dia foi maravilhoso comparando ao que aconteceu no almoço.

"Então o que você acha do meu trabalho?" Eu perguntei para Bella, e enquanto as portas do elevador se abriram, eram cinco horas e o sol estava se pondo.

"Foi alguma coisa," Ela falou, olhando e entrando no elevador.

Eu ri. "Normalmente a gente não tem pequenos acidentes como os que aconteceram hoje," Eu falei, sorrindo enquanto ela corou.

"Me desculpe por aquilo," Ela sussurrou enquanto eu apertava o botão do elevador.

"Ta tudo bem, eu estava mais preocupado com você do que com a ordem do departamento," Eu falei, segurando sua mão.

Bella PDV

Ok o dia inteiro foi um evento, principalmente ao meio-dia com todas aqueles pequenos acidentes. Agora nós estávamos indo jantar, estávamos no elevador, de mãos dadas. A porta se abriu. Tudo estava muito calmo e não havia ninguém aqui, apenas eu e Edward.

Eu sorri para Edward enquanto caminhamos de mãos dadas pela recepção, e saindo do prédio. Eu não tive certeza se ouvi ou não um barulho de 'click' de uma maquina fotográfica. Não havia ninguém aqui então não houve nenhum 'click', certo?

"Então, onde você quer jantar?" Edward me perguntou.

"Hmm... Eu estou desejando pizza pra falar a verdade," Eu falei.

Edward gargalhou enquanto nós íamos em direção ao carro, que já estava esperando na frente do estacionamento, com Fred ao lado do carro.

* * *

**N/PT: Pessoinhas queridas, me perdoem pela demora! Mas aí foi mais um capítulo para vocês! :D**


	10. Capítulo 10 Jantar com Jacob

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

CAPÍTULO DEZ

_Jantar com Jacob  
_  
Bella PDV

Só quando eu estava me arrumando para ir jantar com Jacob que eu percebi. Jacob não sabia que eu estava casada. Como é que eu vou dizer ao meu melhor amigo que eu me casei? Eu já contei a Edward sobre Jacob e ainda... infelizmente não contei a Jacob sobre Edward. Droga! Eu deveria ter feito isso no dia Jacob me ligou.

O jantar era no sábado, ás 18:00, no apartamento de Dakota. Eu tive que ter certeza que Edward ficaria perfeito para fazer uma boa impressão para Jacob.

"Bella, por que você está tão preocupada com isso?" Edward falou, sorrindo para mim através do espelho enquanto ele ajeitava sua gravata. "É só um jantarzinho com seus amigos."

"Não é só um jantar, Edward," Eu falei, forçando-o a se virar para eu mesma ajeitar sua gravata. "Jacob é como se fosse meu irmão mais velho, principalmente depois que meus pais morreram enquanto eu estava na faculdade. E como um irmão mais velho, ele tem avaliado todos os caras que eu namorei."

Edward riu. Eu o encarei.

"Isso não é engraçado, Edward. Eu estou falando sério. Quando eu tinha treze anos, Tory Miller me chamou para sair. Jacob o conheceu primeiro antes de me deixar sair com ele e Jacob não gostou nadinha dele, falando que Tory ia me trocar por outra garota. Ele estava certo. Tory me trocou antes do nosso segundo encontro por outra garota do colégio.

"O segundo garoto que eu namorei, Quinton, Jacob falou que ia durar quatro meses antes dele tentar algo comigo e quando ele não conseguisse ele iria me trocar por outra garota... E ele estava certo, claro." Eu revirei meus olhos para Edward, enquanto eu apertava a gravata.

"E o meu ultimo – bem, não vou entrar no assunto por que Jacob estava certo sobre ele." Eu falei, puxando a gravata mais uma vez. "Então, você tem que fazer uma boa impressão para Jacob."

Edward riu e afrouxou a gravata um pouco. "Bella, não se preocupe eu vou tentar fazer uma boa impressão apenas sendo eu mesmo. E você." Ele falou, me puxando para um abraço. "precisa parar de se preocupar."

Eu relaxei logo no momento que senti o calor de seu corpo encostar ao meu, e inalando seu cheiro suave.

"Bella, você sempre fica nervosa assim quando leva um cara para conhecer seus amigos?"

Eu suspirei. "Não. Eu não estava nervosa quando eles conheceram Tory e os outros."

"Então porque você está tão nervosa?" Ele falou, sorrindo.

Eu o encarei. "Eu me importo com o que meus amigos pensam."

"E somente agora," Ele falou, olhando pensativo. "Eu me pergunto porquê. Talvez porque você se importa - oh, eu não sei - comigo?"

Eu revirei meus olhos e ataquei sua gravata de novo.

"Bella, você pode deixar a gravata em paz," Edward falou, fazendo sons de engasgos, "Você está cortando o meu oxigênio."

Eu corei e assisti ele afrouxar a gravata de novo. " Você está tentando me matar para não ter que me apresentar ao seus amigos?"

Eu suspirei. "Desculpe, é só preocupação."

"E como eu disse, eu me pergunto por que você está tão preocupada sobre o que seus amigos vão pensar sobre mim," Ele falou, sorrindo enquanto ele colocava sua jaqueta.

"Não seja idiota," Eu murmurei, pegando a minha jaqueta.

"Eu normalmente não sou um," Ele falou.

Nós fomos para a garagem onde Edward destrancou o carro e abriu o lado do passageiro para mim.

"Porque não podemos pegar minha pick-up?" Eu perguntei, cruzando meus braços.

Edward apenas sorriu. "Eu pensei que estávamos tentando fazer uma boa impressão para Jacob."

Eu bufei e sentei no banco.

"Sim, mas você ainda odeia o meu carro," Eu murmurei antes de Edward fechar a porta.

Eu pude ouvir ele rindo enquanto ele contornava o carro para ir para o lado do motorista. Ele deu partida no carro e saímos da garagem. Nós dirigimos algum tempo sem dar uma palavra, o que era confortável ou não, eu não podia dizer... Provavelmente desconfortável considerando que algo estava comendo-me por dentro **( N/T: nervosa ).**

"Oh, hum, Edward, há uma coisa que eu tenho que te contar antes da gente chegar," Eu falei, fitando a paisagem fora do carro.

"E o que é, querida?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim pelo canto do olho.

Eu respirei fundo enquanto vi que já estávamos na rua de Dakota.

"Eu não falei a Jacob que... bem.. Que nós nos casamos," Eu falei, mordendo meu lábio.

Edward se virou para olhar para mim, parando o carro no meio da rua.

"Você não falou ao seu melhor amigo que você se casou?" Ele falou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não tinha certeza de como falar com ele."

"'Jacob, eu me casei' provavelmente iria funcionar," Ele falou, acelerando o carro de novo.

Eu olhei para ele. Eu pude falar que ele estava chateado.

"Não é tão fácil assim Edward," Eu falei, "E me desculpe que você está com raiva, mas eu não estava pronta para falar para ele."

"Ele vai descobrir cedo ou tarde, Bella" Ele falou. "Nós chegamos."

Eu olhei para fora da janela e vi que realmente estávamos aqui, estacionados fora do apartamento de Dakota.

"Nós devemos acabar logo com isso?" Ele perguntou, desatando seu cinto de segurança.

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmando e fiz o mesmo. Edward abiu a porta para mim e, com uma mão ao redor da minha cintura, ele me guiou para o apartamento de Dakota no primeiro andar. Eu estava tensa enquanto Edward levantava a mão para bater na porta.  
Batendo duas vez na mesma Edward olhou para mim e deu um apertozinho no meu ombro.

"Relaxe Bella," Ele falou enquanto eu ouvia o barulho da porta sendo aberta lentamente.

Em pé na porta estava Jacob. Ele estava vestido parecido com Edward menos a jaqueta.  
Eu mordi meu lábio.  
Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para mim e Edward antes de falar.

"Ok, há alguma coisa que eu não sei... ou Edward Cullen já está traindo sua mulher."

Meu coração parou enquanto minha bochecha queimava. Edward riu enquanto ele oferecia a Jacob a sua mão.

"Edward Cullen," Ele falou.  
Jacob apertou sua mão e falou, "Jacob... Jacob Black," Enquanto apertava sua mão. Ele soltou rapidamente e olhou para mim.

"Hmm, oi Jacob," Eu falei, sorrindo ligeiramente para ele.

Antes que Jacob pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Dakota gritou e empurrou ele pra fora do caminho e me deu um abraço.

"Oh Bella, que ótimo te ver de novo," Ela falou, me balançando de um lado para o outro.

Eu ri pela primeira vez na noite e abracei-a também. "Oi Dakota," Eu falei enquanto a gente se separava.

"Oi, Dakota Marshall," Ela falou, oferecendo sua mão para Edward.

"Edward Cullen," Ele falou, apertando sua mão.

Dakota levantou uma sobrancelha e olhando para Edward que só fez sorrir.

"Enfim, Dakota como você está?"

Ela sorriu e me mostrou sua mão. Eu gritei e puxei para perto de mim.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ NOIVA?" Eu falei, olhando para o simples anel que estava em seu dedo.

Ela sorriu. "E você está casada?" Ela falou, levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para Edward.

Eu corei. "Touché," Eu falei.

"Venham, venham, parece que temos muito sobre o que conversar," Dakota falou, me puxando para a sala de estar, Edward e Jacob seguiram atrás da gente.

"Então me conte _tudo_," Dakota falou, pulando no sofá, olhando ansiosa. "Quando vocês se casaram? A última vez que eu escutei de você, você estava com aquele cara."

"Eu estava," Eu falei enquanto Edward sentou sobre o braço do sofá o qual eu sentei enquanto Jacob sentou ao lado de Dakota. "Ele me traiu.".

"Aquele idiota," Dakota murmurou, se inclinando em minha direção. "Agora vamos, me conte como você se casou com esse bonitão ai do seu lado."

Eu corei e ouvi Edward gargalhar. Eu o encarei sobre os meus ombros para ver ele se divertindo.

"Bem, eu decidi que eu precisava ter umas férias, então eu fui ver Alice na semana do aniversário de sua filhinha," Eu falei, suspirando interiormente. Eu não podia mentir para meus melhores amigos.

"Aw, como Alice está? Eu não a vejo desde seu casamento. A bebê é fofa?"

Eu sorri. "Alice está bem, e sim a bebê é muito fofa. Eu quero dizer, ela realmente é filha de Alice e Jasper."

Dakota riu.

"Continue a história."

"Bem, eu.... uh... bem," Eu falei, hesitando com minhas palavras. "Eu sai para ver alguns cassinos com Alice e decidimos jogar _blackjack_.".

"É claro que ela não sabia nada sobre o jogo," Edward falou. Eu pude sentir ele brincado com do meu cabelo.

Eu o encarei. "Se importa?" Eu falei.

Ele apenas sorriu.

"E sim, se eu me lembro você estava bêbado quando te conheci então como vai dizer a eles o resto da história?"Eu o fitei.

"Você estava bêbada Bella?" Jacob falou, seus olhos arregalados.

"Mas é claro que ela iria beber," Dakota falou. "Aquele idiota a traiu."

Jacob revirou seus olhos.

"Tudo bem, conte o resto da história," Eu murmurei, cruzando meus braços.

Edward riu. "Ela me pediu, claro, ela estava bêbada, para ajudá-la a jogar e começamos a conversar. Eu estava, claro, louco por ela e com muita raiva daquele idiota que a traiu. De qualquer forma, de repente ela simplesmente me pediu para me casar com ela."

"E você casou?" Jacob falou, fitando Edward.

"Não de primeira," Edward falou balançando sua cabeça. "Eu tentei falar a ela que ela iria se arrepender de ter se casado comigo na manhã seguinte. Mas Bella não me ouviu."

Eu olhei para Edward. Ele... Ele me falou que eu iria me arrepender de manhã? Eu olhei para meu colo. Eu sempre pensei que ele foi quem teve a idéia de se casar e não o contrário.

"E você casou com ela," Dakota falou, cruzando suas pernas em baixo dela enquanto ela se inclinava em cima de Jacob.

Edward afirmou com a cabeça. "É claro, quando ela acordou e descobriu que ela estava casada, ela desmaiou."

"Eu espero que você tenha pego ela," Jacob falou, enrolando seus braços ao redor de Dakota.

"Claro," Edward falou, enquanto afirmava com a cabeça. "Quando ela acordou de novo, ela exigiu o divorcio."

Dakota deu um gritinho e olhou para mim enquanto Jacob estava olhando para Edward com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Você não se divorciou dela?" Jacob perguntou.

Edward balançou sua cabeça de novo. "Não, eu queria conhecer minha mulher antes de desistir. Eu prefiro dizer que eu tentei meu máximo para desistir, sem nunca saber do que poderia ter sido, da felicidade que poderíamos ter tido."

Jacob acenou lentamente, seu rosto tão pesado que eu não consegui decifrar suas emoções.

"Enfim," Edward falou, desviando o seu olhar de Jacob para olhar Dakota, "Eu descobri que Bella tinha deixado Vegas, então eu tentei procurá-la aqui e não foi pouco."

Dakota sorriu e virou para mim. "Oh Bella, ele é tão romântico."

Meu coração pulou do meu peito com suas palavras enquanto Edward ria.

"Então conte para gente Dakota," Eu falei, tentando desviar o assunto da conversa sobre meu casamento e principalmente do assunto de Edward ser romântico. "Quando foi que Jacob te propôs? Eu não me lembro dele ter me falando que ele ia te propor." Eu fitei Jacob que apenas sorriu e corou, uma dica certa de que ele fez alguma coisa.

Dakota gritou, o que confirmou meus pensamentos.

"Dakota, você não precisa falar _todos os detalhes_," Jacob falou, olhando para Dakota que só revirou os olhos.

"Oh Bella, ele planejou tudo," Ela falou, se inclinado ainda mais, suas mãos estavam cravadas na perna de Jacob o que o causou um pequeno assobio de dor. Eu ri, Dakota apertou ainda mais a perna de Jacob, o que provavelmente, cortou a circulação ou atingiu algum nervo. De qualquer maneira, ela não pareceu notar ou se importar.

"Ele me levou para um restaurante incrível. Nós estávamos vestidos à altura. Eu usei aqueles brincos de diamantes que você me deu no natal - se lembra deles?" Eu afirmei com a cabeça.

"Bem, nós tivemos esse jantar maravilhoso, e é claro, eu estava pensado que tinha alguma coisa por trás daquilo tudo, sabe? Jacob só faz algo assim no meu aniversário ou para dias dos namorados."

"Então logo depois do jantar, Jacob ficou todo sentimental, me falando o quanto eu significo para ele, essas coisas. E aí ele se ajoelhou e falou --" Dakota se ajoelhou no chão na minha frente, segurando minha mão esquerda - "'Dakota Olívia Marshall, quer se casar comigo?'"

"E ela gritou," Jacob falou, revirando os olhos.

Eu ri. Isso definitivamente era algo que ela faria.

Dakota se levantou, soltando minha mão. "Sim, eu gritei. Quer dizer, quer dizer, eu não esperava. E é claro que eu disse sim e o resto é história."

Eu sorri. "Bem, parabéns," Eu falei, olhando para eles enquanto Dakota segurou a mão de Jacob.

"Obrigada," Ela falou, sorrindo. "Oh Bella, você tem que ser minha dama de honra. E, claro, Alice e Rosalie vão ser minhas testemunhas. E eu não posso esquecer do meu primo, Lexie.

Eu sorri e balancei minha cabeça.

================****=================

O jantar ocorreu bem. Dakota falou um pouco sobre os detalhes do casamento, e Jacob e Edward conversaram entre si por um tempo, e eu fiquei me perguntando do que eles estavam falando. Depois da sobremesa, Dakota decidiu empurrar Edward para a sala de estar por alguma razão me deixando sozinha com Jacob que acabou lavando os pratos.

"Então, você vai se casar?" Eu falei, me encostando no balcão.

"Sim," Ele falou, lavando um grande prato.

"Parabéns," Eu falei.

Jacob suspirou.

"Por que você não me contou Bella?" Ele falou, olhando para mim.

Eu fiquei pálida. Eu sabia que ele iria perguntar mais cedo ou mais tarde, por que eu não o contei que tinha me casado.

"Como eu deveria te contar Jacob?" Eu falei , "Contar para seu melhor amigo que você casou não é uma coisa que você fala em uma conversa casual."

Jacob suspirou de novo. "Não, eu acho que não." Ele falou.

"Acredite em mim Jacob, eu ia te contar," Eu falei, me apressando para dar um abraço nele.

"Eu sei," Ele falou, me abraçando também.

Eu soltei-o, "Então, estamos de bem?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Sim, nós estamos de bem," Ele falou, sorrindo. "De qualquer maneira, Edward é um cara cuidadoso." (**N/T: Não ficou ao pé da letra – o original é 'Edward is a keeper' -, mas no contexto da frase essa tradução cai bem).**

A única coisa que eu pude dizer foi. "Huh?"

Jacob riu e se virou de volta para limpar os pratos. "Eu gostei do Edward. Ele te trata direito, diferente daqueles idiotas o quais vocês namorou antes."

Eu estava em choque. Jacob gostou de Edward?

"Você gostou dele?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele para ver se ele estava brincando.

"É," Ele falou, afirmando com a cabeça. "Eu não tive que dar a ele o discurso 'Se você magoar Bella, eu vou te matar' para ele"

Eu o fitei.

"Bom saber que você o aprovou," Eu murmurei e sai da cozinha causando-o gargalhadas.

* * *

**(N/PR): Demorei mesmo a postar o capítulo anterior, mil perdões!! Muito obrigada pelos review's e que bom que meu 'trabalho' está sendo útil para vocês! O Chico também fica feliz! =D Farei uma promessa aqui - se eu não cumprir, não deixem mais review,ok?! - demorarei nó máximo um dia para postar capítulo novo. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	11. Capítulo 11 Notícias sobre entrenimento

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONZE  
**__

Notícias sobre entretenimento  
  
Bella PDV

Eu desliguei a minha pick-up depois que a coloquei em uma das vagas pintadas no chão e descansei minha cabeça no volante. Trabalhar era um 'chute no saco'. Modelos estavam no cronograma para todas as fotografias de primavera e algumas para o verão, e eu tinha responsabilidade sobre eles, e também tinha que achar mais talentos por que esse era o meu trabalho. Mas é claro que a chata, Ginger, não me deixava em paz. Toda chance que ela tinha, o que eu não dava entender como ela conseguia por que estávamos muito ocupadas, ela vinha me perturbar. Seu tópico favorito: Edward. Ela ainda continuava perguntado coisas que eram tão pessoais que nem uma pessoa muito próxima de mim perguntaria. Finalmente o dia dela chegou.

_Batendo minha mãos na mesa, eu inclinei e a fitei. "Minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta. Só por que você não tem uma vida pessoal não quer dizer que pode ficar perguntando coisa idiotas sobre a minha. Não, eu não vou te dizer sobre as manias de Edward. Não, eu não vou te dizer o quão bom ele é na cama. Mas eu vou te dizer que Edward não me traiu desde que nós nos casamos. Agora cale a merda de sua boca e vá trabalhar antes que eu peça para Jennifer te despedir."_

Oh, assim ela calou a boca, deixando o meu escritório que nem um cachorrinho que acabou de levar um esporro. Eu fiquei tão estressada que tirei um intervalo para ir dar uma volta no quarteirão. Sei que eu estava sendo uma grávida muito temperamental, mas realmente já estava farta de Ginger.

...

Suspirando, levantei a cabeça e retirei a chave da ignição. O carro de Edward não estava aqui então isso significava que ele ainda estava no trabalho, e eu estava esperando uma mensagem de voz quando entrasse.

Eu estava agora no meu primeiro trimestre e em algumas semanas tinha uma consulta com o Dr. Zimmerman para o meu check up das doze semanas. Dr. Zimmerman disse que na décima segunda semana já conseguiria dizer o sexo do bebê, o que eu estava muito ansiosa para saber. Eu queria todo o enxoval cor de rosa ou azul. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se eu queria um menino ou uma menina, mas com certeza ia ficar muito feliz com qualquer um dos dois.

Eu peguei o elevador e entrei no apartamento. Claro que a luzinha vermelha da secretária eletrônica estava piscando. Larguei minha bolsa perto da porta, eu andei em direção da luz vermelha e apertei o botão _play, _eu retirei minha jaqueta enquanto ouvia a mensagem.

"Ei boneca, eu estou indo comprar alguma coisa para o jantar. Por que você não me dar uma ligadinha para eu saber o quer comprar?"

Eu tive que rir. Edward deixou essa mensagem com um estranho sotaque italiano o qual eu só tinha ouvido naqueles antigos filmes de detetives. Sorrindo, eu peguei o telefone e disquei o número do escritório de Edward.

Edward PDV

Eu estava olhando para o arquivo na minha frente. Já tinha acabado o horário de trabalho, mas eu tinha que terminar esse último detalhe antes de poder ir para casa. Eu sorri quando olhei a fotografia de Bella na minha mesa.

"Edward, você tem uma ligação," A voz de Tanya falou através do telefone.

"Eu estou ocupado Tanya," Eu murmurei, olhando para os papéis em minha frente.

"Eu sei que está, mas você não se importaria em receber essa ligação."

Eu bufei. "Ta bom, ta bom," Eu falei, pegando o telefone e apertando o botão da linha. "Alô?"

"O que, sem o sotaque engraçado dessa vez?" Falou a doce voz de minha Bella.

Eu sorri enquanto me lembrava da mensagem de voz que eu deixei no nosso telefone.

"Me desculpe, querida," Eu falei, usando o mesmo sotaque que eu tinha usado antes. "Eu estou um pouco... ocupado."

Bella riu, conseqüentemente me fazendo sorrir como sempre.

"Então, o que você vai querer para o jantar?" Eu perguntei a ela, olhando par as folhas em minha frente.

"Eu estou com desejo de _cheeseburger_ com fritas e _milkshake_."

"De novo Bella?"

"Ei, eu estou grávida aqui."

Eu ri. Bella tem tido desejos de carne nos últimos dias, assim eu sempre tinha que ir buscar _Mc'Donalds_ para ela.

"Com toda essa carne que você anda comendo, nosso filho definitivamente vai ser um carnívoro."

Ela riu. "Espero que sim. Minha mãe tinha desejos com abacates enquanto estava grávida de mim, e hoje eu não _suporto_ abacate."

Agora foi a minha vez de rir.

"Ok, um _cheeseburger_ com fritas e _milkshake_... E acredito que também queira chocolate."

"Pode apostar," Ela falou.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Quando você vem para casa?" Ela me perguntou, sua voz mais suave que antes.

"Em breve, eu prometo. Eu tenho que terminar uma coisa aqui e depois eu vou correndo para _Mc'Donalds_."

"Ta," Ela falou.

"Descanse, ok? Eu estarei em casa em breve."

"Ok, tchau."

"Tchau," Eu falei.

Devagar eu desliguei o telefone e suspirei.

"Tanya," Eu falei, apertando o botão do telefone.

"Deixe eu adivinhar... Um c_heeseburger_ com fritas e _milkshake_?"

Eu sorri. "Por favor, e obrigado."

Tanya aspirou. "Você me deve um aumento."

Eu ri e voltei a trabalhar.

Bella PDV

Eu desliguei o telefone ainda sorrindo. Edward era muito brincalhão e muito cuidadoso ao mesmo tempo. Talvez eu fui imprudente em ter pedido o divórcio de imediato. Talvez eu e Edward estarmos casados fosse nosso destino. Talvez...

Minha barriga roncou.

Talvez eu esteja com fome, eu pensei sorrindo. Edward estava certo. Eu tenho comido muito, desde que descobri que estava grávida, praticamente um monte de besteiras... e _cheeseburger_. Minha barriga roncou de novo, o que significava que era melhor me apressar para ver se tinha algumas sobras.

Eu entrei na cozinha, ligando a TV da sala no caminho

"Depois dos intervalos, temos notícias sobre Edward Cullen."

Eu gelei e rapidamente recuei para frente da TV para ver o que eles estavam falando, mas o comercial já tinha terminado, e o _New York Mets_ apareceu, jogando contra _Indiana Racers_. Eu me sentei e assisti enquanto eles mostravam a batalha de _hits_ entre Alex Rodriguez e o gostoso do Troy NealRacers. Eu pessoalmente prefiro Tory ao Alex, não só pelo corpo, mas também no _hit_.

Depois de dois comerciais, o programa voltou. Eu bufei para Stacy Miller, a âncora que fala das novidades do programa.

"Nós começaremos com as novidades sobre _Out of Control_. Desculpe garotas, mas Cole Collins não está mais no mercado. A beira do início de uma turnê o vocalista, Cole Collins, foi visto com Ally Johnson essa semana em Chicago. Era um _affair_ secreto. Collins e Ally têm sido amigos desde o berçário quando seus pais, Nick Collins, o baterista, e Jake Johnson, cantor, tocavam em _Controlled Environment_, ambos, Nick e Jake agora aposentados, suas músicas ainda são tocadas até os dias de hoje. _Out of control _vai lançar uma nova turnê nesse outono."

Eu tive que sorri. Eu adorava escutar _Controlled Environment_ e _Out of control_. Agora Stacy Miller sorriu enquanto ele se virava para uma câmera diferente.

"E agora sobre as novidades do Cullen," Ela falou, sorrindo. Eu não gostei de seu olhar.

"Já faz três meses desde o casamento de Edward Cullen em Vegas e da tímida noiva que até agora não foi vista em público, e nem identificada... até recentemente. Conheçam a noiva Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan agora Cullen --"

Eu arregalei os olhos quando vi a minha imagem e de Edward na tela da TV. Edward estava sorrindo para mim enquanto eu ria de alguma coisa. Nossas mãos estavam dadas. Parece que a foto foi tirada no dia que eu estive no trabalho de Edward.

"Ainda não se sabe como ou quando o casal se conheceu mas eles parecem felizes. O adorável casal foi fotografado na companhia dos Cullen há uma semana e meia atrás."

Eu coloquei a TV em mudo quando Stacy Miller foi para a outra fofoca e drama sobre celebridades. Eu acho que foi alguma coisa de Britney Spears sem calcinha.

Logo depois eu ouvi a porta abrir e eu gritei.

"O que? O que?" Edward falou, entrando correndo na sala de estar.

Eu comecei a hiperventilar. Edward jogou tudo que estava  
em suas mão e rapidamente foi na direção do sofá onde eu estava.

"O que foi Bella?" Ele falou, me segurando apertado contra seu peito.

Eu apontei para a TV que estava agora em um comercial de novo e eu tentei formar uma frase, mas só saiu algo parecido com suspiros. Logo depois o telefone começou a tocar.

"Fique aí," Edward falou, se levantando.

Como se eu fosse para algum lugar!

Edward se levantou e atendeu ao telefone.

"Alô?" Ele falou. "O que? Sem comentários. E não telefone de novo."

Ele desligou o telefone, mas menos de três segundos depois começou a tocar de novo. Suspirando, ele atendia só para desligar depois de dizer à pessoa para não ligar mais.

"Hmm, Bella," Edward falou, se virando em minha direção. "Só por curiosidade, tinha alguma coisa sobre você e eu na TV?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu afirmei com a cabeça, furiosamente.

"Merda," Edward falou enquanto o telefone começava a tocar outra vez.


	12. Capítulo 12 Caçados pelos paparazzi's

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOZE  
**

_Caçados pelos paparazzi's  
_  
**Fuga #1  
**  
Edward PDV

"Eu estou faminta," Bella falou, se sentando no sofá com um gemido.

Eu tive que sorrir para ela.

"O que você está desejando agora Bella?" Eu perguntei enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

Ela soltou um gemido, colocando seus pés em meu colo. "Pizza de abacaxi," Ela falou, contorcendo seus pés sobre mim.

Eu comecei a esfregar um de seus pés causando-a um outro gemido. "Você é tão bom nisso." Ela falou, se esticando o que fez sua blusa levantar o bastante para aparecer sua barriga. Eu lutei com o desejo de tocar aquele pedaço de pele em sua barriga apertando ainda mais os seus pés.

"Você quer pedir pizza?" Eu perguntou, olhando-a.

"Hmm, não, vamos sair," Ela falou um pouco antes do telefone tocar. "Eu estou começando a odiar esse telefone."

Eu sorri. "Nós sempre poderemos desconectá-lo."

"Não," Bella falou, negando com seu indicador. "Está tudo bem. Nós podemos conseguir um número que não esteja na lista telefônica."

"O qual eles irão descobrir do mesmo jeito cedo ou tarde," Eu falei.

Ela gargalhou. "Vamos," Ela disse, retirando seus pés do meu colo. "Vamos conseguir alguma pizza."

"Ta legal," Eu murmurei. "Mas vamos levar o Volvo."

"Ta," Bella disse com um suspiro, arregalando os olhos.

======================*******==================

"Eu adoro o _Cici's_," Bella falou, me puxando para frente do pequeno prédio.

"Tudo que você quer é conseguir quantas pizzas de abacaxi você possa comer." Eu falei, sorrindo.

Ela deu língua para mim sobre seus ombros e abriu a porta.

"Bem-vindos ao _Cici's_," Falou um adolescente.

"Dois adultos para o _buffet_," Eu falei, pegando minha carteira.

"Oh Edward, eles têm _brownies_," Bella falou, encostando-se em minhas costas, então assim ela poderia sussurrar em meu ouvido.

Eu sorri enquanto o garoto murmurava o total para mim e eu entregava o meu cartão de crédito. Bella saiu de cima de mim para poder pegar duas bandejas enquanto o menino me dava um recibo para eu assinar. Pegando de volta o meu cartão, a cópia do recibo e dois copos vermelhos, que ele me entregou, Bella já estava carregando um prato em sua bandeja ido em direção às _pizzas_.

Eu tive que rir de Bella por causa do seu entusiasmo, ela rapidamente pegava as _pizzas_ de abacaxi enquanto eu colocava um dos copos em sua bandeja. "Você não tem que colocar tudo em seu prato de uma só vez Bella. Você pode voltar para pegar mais."

"Eu sei," Ela falou, olhando envergonhada para as duas fatias no seu prato e para a terceira que estava na metade do caminho.

Eu sorri enquanto colocava uma fatia em meu prato. "Então assim você não precisa voltar para mais, entendi," Eu falei sorrindo para ela enquanto eu ia em direção das saladas e massas.

"Oh, você pode pegar um pouco desse _croissant_ para mim por favor?" Bella falou, empurrando sua bandeja para a área de sobremesas.

Eu tive que balançar minha cabeça com o apetite de Bella. Finalmente depois de encher as nossas bandejas com salada, massa, pizza, sobremesa e uma bebida, Bella e eu caminhamos em direção às mesas. Ao lado de nossa mesa tinha uma mãe que estava com um pequenino menino em seu colo e o outro sentado em uma cadeira para crianças ao seu lado. Eu vi os olhos de Bella no menorzinho que estava no colo e comendo um pedaço de pão olhando diretamente para Bella.

"Você vai ser assim um dia," Eu murmurei. Ela olhou para mim. Eu sorri. "Levando nossos filhos para comer pizza, e um bebê em seu colo."

Bella mordeu seu lábio e olhou o menininho pelo canto do olho. Eu balancei minha cabeça e ataquei minha salada. Eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas quando olhei para Bella, ela ainda estava olhando o menininho que estava agora se levantando e pulando.

Eu me virei para a mãe, que estava assistindo o menor enquanto o outro que parece que foi pegar mais comida, e perguntei. "Quantos anos ele tem?"

Ela olhou para mim. "Oh, um, ele tem quase 18 meses," Ela falou, enquanto o menorzinho ia em direção de Bella.

"Ele é tão lindo," Bella falou, indo ajudar o bebê que estava indo em sua direção.

"Sim, mas ele é muito teimosinho às vezes," Ela falou enquanto assistia Bella pegar o bebê.

"Qual é o nome dele?"

"Ricky," Ela falou enquanto Bella colocava o menininho em seu colo.

"Oi Ricky," Eu falei, indo para o outro lado da mesa para passar a mão nos cabelos macios do menininho.

Ele deu uma risadinha e eu peguei suas mãos.

"Ele normalmente não é tão social assim," A mãe falou, mordendo seu lábio.

"Está tudo bem," Bella falou enquanto ela assistia Ricky se virar para olhar para ela com um sorriso estampado em seu pequeno rostinho. "Oh, você já tem dentes ai dentro."

"Sim," Falou o outro menininho que acabou de chegar na mesa. "Ele chora muito porque seus dentes estão crescendo."

"Eu aposto que você é um ótimo irmão mais velho," Eu falei, sorrindo para o mais velho enquanto ele colocava a bandeja em cima da mesa.

"Eles são ótimos filhos," A mãe falou.

Eu me virei para olhar para Bella que estava olhando o menorzinho, enquanto ele olhava para ela. De repente, Ricky deu um grito e bateu na barriga de Bella. Eu vi Bella gemer um pouco.

"Oh Ricky, não faça isso," A mãe falou, indo em direção ao seu filho.

"Oh não, está tudo bem," Bella falou enquanto Ricky ficou olhando para a barriga de Bella.

Eu assisti enquanto Ricky se abaixava e pressionava seu ouvido na barriga de Bella fazendo barulhos com sua boca. Eu vi os olhos de Bella começarem a encher de lágrimas enquanto ela alisava a cabeça do menininho. Ricky de repente ficou brincalhão, se afastando da barriga de Bella e começando a brincar com o cabelo dela. Eu sorri enquanto Bella tentava fazer Ricky parar de puxar seu cabelo. A mãe pareceu que ia desmaiar.

E aí...

No canto do meus olhos, eu vi pessoas começando a se acumular em torno da janela de vidro, todas elas com grandes câmeras fotográficas.

Merda.

Os _paparazzi's_.

Bella deve ter visto eles também por que ela virou sua cabeça e bufou.

"Eles não podem deixar a gente simplesmente em paz?" Ela falou tristonha enquanto fazia um pouco de cócegas na barriga de Ricky.

Eu olhei para Bella e me senti culpado. Eu estava acostumado com os _paparazzi's_, mas ela provavelmente nunca teve que lidar com eles.

Então a mãe se levantou da mesa.

"Mamãe?" Falou o outro o mais velho na mesa.

"Fique aí querido," Ela falou, apontando para a mesa.

Nós assistimos enquanto a mãe se virava e andava em direção a porta do restaurante. Eu a vi gritar alguma coisa e apontar seu indicador para eles. Alguns dos _paparazzi's_ foram embora, claramente com medo da mulher, enquanto outros se aproximavam mais ainda. A mãe gritou mais umas coisas e entrou no restaurante, fechado a porta rapidamente antes que os eles pudessem entrar.

A mãe veio em direção da mesa e sentou-se com um suspiro.

"Mamãe, o que você fez?"

Ela se virou e olhou para o seu filho mais velho. Com um sorriso no rosto falou, "Eu só disse a eles que haviam famílias aqui que queriam paz e silêncio, e não precisavam essas pessoas más por perto."

O mais velho levantou as mãos no ar. "Minha mãe é um super-herói!"

Todos nós rimos. Ricky começou a bater palma e a rir. Bella entregou Ricky para a mãe dele, dando a ele um beijo na bochecha. Ricky não estava prestando atenção quando Bella fez isso, então os olhos dele ficaram procurando quem fez aquilo enquanto a palma de umas de suas mãos estavam em sua boca.

"Pronta para ir Bella?" Eu perguntei, recolhendo tudo.

Bella olhou para as intocadas _pizzas_ e a mal tocada sobremesa em seu prato. "Acho que sim," Ela murmurou tristonha.

Eu tive que rir. Nós saímos da mesa. Antes de irmos embora, demos um abraço na mãe.

"Obrigado," Eu falei para ela enquanto a abraçava.

"Sem problema," Ela falou.

Eu peguei minha carteira. E puxei um dos meus cartões pessoais e algumas notas de dinheiro e entreguei a ela.

"Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa," Eu falei.

"Oh não, não posso aceitar isso," Ela falou.

Eu peguei sua mão que não estava segurando o bebê e coloquei o cartão e as notas em sua mão, fechando seus dedos ao redor deles. Ela começou a chorar agradecendo. Eu afirmei com a cabeça encorajando-a.

Bella e eu deixamos o _Cici's_ e batalhamos para chegarmos ao Volvo, enquanto os malditos dos _paparazzi's_ se amontoavam contra nós.

"Eu odeio eles," Bella murmurou.

"Eu também," Eu falei, dando partida no carro e saindo do estacionamento.

"Edward... O que você deu para a mãe lá?" Ela perguntou enquanto estávamos perto de casa, alguns _paparazzi's_ seguindo a gente.

Eu sorri para ela mas eu não ia contar que o que eu dei foi no mínimo 200 dólares. "Um pequeno presente para ajudá-la," Eu falei e dirigi mais rápido por causa dos diabinhos atrás da gente.

**Fuga #2  
**  
Bella PDV

Eu rapidamente saí do estacionamento e dirigi para o trabalho. Eu não queria ir por causa das pessoas que estavam perseguindo a mim e a Edward, mas eu não tinha muita escolha. Eu tinha coisas me esperando em minha mesa para serem resolvidas.

Eu dirigi o mais rápido possível para o trabalho e tentei fazer com que eles não me vissem. Contudo, eu devo ter feito algo de errado por que enquanto eu andava em direção a porta da frente do prédio onde eu trabalhava alguém gritou, "Aí está ela," E começaram a correr em minha direção.

"Ah, caramba," Eu falei, andando rápido em direção a porta enquanto eles me seguiam.

Eles começaram a me fazer perguntas. Eu senti lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos enquanto eu abria a porta do prédio. Claro, minha sorte também não era a das melhores, logo quando passei pela porta a chatice em pessoa estava em pé na minha frente sorrindo para mim.

"Não me irrite, Ginger," Eu murmurei enquanto ia em direção às escadas, eu não queria lidar com ela e nem com os _paparazzi'.  
_

**Fuga #3  
**  
Edward PDV

"O que mais nós precisamos?" Bella falou enquanto empurrava um carinho de compras pelo supermercado.

"Hmm... pão," Eu falei, olhando para a lista em minhas mãos. "É melhor se fosse trigo."

"Eu odeio trigo," Bella murmurou.

Eu ri. "Eu sei, mas trigo é melhor para você."

Bella revirou seus olhos me causando risos. Colocando meu braço ao redor de sua cintura, fomos em direção do pão quando de repente vimos _flashes_. A gente congelou enquanto vimos pessoas com uma boa distância de nós com câmeras. Outras pessoas que só estavam comprando pararam e encararam os _paparazzi's_, e depois para mim e Bella.

"Merda," Eu murmurei, apertando meu braço ao redor da cintura de Bella. "Vamos nos apressar para sair logo daqui."

Eu escutei Bella suspirar e afirmar com a cabeça. Estava sendo difícil para ela lidar com os _paparazzi's_, e eu me sentia culpado por isso.

Bella PDV

Eu bufei e pulei em cima do sofá. Nós acabamos de fugir de mais _paparazzi's_. Nós nem podíamos mais sair de casa sem ser perseguidos por aqueles estúpidos lá fora. E ficar em casa estava me irritado por causa do telefone que não parava de tocar. Finalmente Edward desconectou 'a coisa', murmurando que se alguém importante quisesse falar com a gente iria ligar para nossos celulares.

E amanhã era a minha consulta com o ginecologista. Eu bufei e cruzei meus braços em cima dos meus olhos.

"Edward, o que iremos fazer amanhã?" Eu gemi enquanto senti Edward sentar ao meu lado no sofá. "Nós não podemos sair do apartamento, eles nos seguindo até o consultório. E você sabe que eles terão um dia cheio se descobrirem que eu estou grávida do próximo herdeiro da linhagem Cullen."

Edward suspirou, mas eu pude apostar que ele estava ligeiramente sorrindo.

"Nós iremos pensar em algo," Ele falou, beijando minha testa, o que ele tem feito muito ultimamente toda vez que eu estava irritada.

"Eu preciso me afastar deles Edward! Eles estão me enlouquecendo!!!"

"Eu sei, eu sei e me desculpe."

Eu suspirei.

"É serio, eu não sei o que iremos fazer amanhã," Eu falei, me encostando nele.

"Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem," Ele falou.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça, de repente eu tive uma idéia.

"Edward," Eu falei, sentando no sofá com um pulo. "Aqueles chatos iriam seguir a gente se saísse com um carro diferente?"

Edward pensou por um momento. "Se eles não nos virem dentro do carro, eu acho que não... Porque?"

Eu sorri, procurando minha bolsa.

"Por que você perguntou isso Bella?"

"Porque eu acabei de pensar em uma coisa," Eu falei no momento em que achei meu celular.

Eu disquei um número e coloquei o telefone no viva-voz.

"Alô?" Falou a voz feminina a qual eu conhecia muito bem.

"Ei, favor," Eu falei, olhando para o telefone.

"Pode mandar."

Eu sorri e falei o plano que eu tinha em minha cabeça para ela. Eu vi Edward sorrindo para mim enquanto ele ouvia o que eu dizia.

* * *

**N/PR: Olhaa, postei dois dias seguidos! Estou cumprindo minha promessa! Hehe. Eu também amo essa fic, é muito linda, apesar de ser com o Edward humano. Que bom que vocês estão acompanhando e gostando! O trabalho compensa, Chico também acha isso (acho hehe). Beijos e até o próximo!**


	13. Capítulo 13 Sequestro e bebês

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

_Seqüestro e bebês._

  
Bella PDV

"Muito obrigada Dakota por fazer isso," Eu falei enquanto assistia Dakota arrumar a traseira da mini-van para me levar.

Dakota riu. "Eu só não consigo acreditar que você não me contou que estava grávida."

"Bem, do jeito é você descobriu que eu estava casada naquela noite e eu não queria menosprezar o seu noivado com Jacob. Além do mais Edward e eu queríamos manter isso debaixo dos lençóis, sabe? A imprensa tem caçado a gente já faz uma semana agora. E eles teriam um dia cheio se descobrissem que estávamos esperando um bebê."

"Eles vão descobrir cedo ou tarde," Dakota falou, olhando para mim por cima do ombro.

"Sim, sim, eu sei," Eu falei revirando meus olhos. "Mas eu gostaria de falar para a família e amigos antes que a nação toda saiba, obrigada".

Dakota riu. "Jacob estava me olhando estranho quando eu disse a ele que estava pegando a van para te levar para algum lugar. Eu juro que vi alguma fumacinha da cabeça dele."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Jacob sempre desconfia de tudo," Eu falei, lembrando de algumas vezes no passado em que eu estive escondendo alguma coisa dele e ele sempre descobria.

"Foi muita sorte da gente que a loja não tinha nenhuma entrega para fazer," Dakota falou.

"Danada,"Eu falei sorrindo. "Eu poderia comer um dos seus bolos de chocolates inteirinhos agora."

Ela riu e saltou para fora da traseira da van.

"Cadê o seu marido? A sua consulta não é daqui a uma hora?"

"Ele provavelmente deve estar garantindo que o consultório esteja limpo de pessoas e coisas para que possamos entrar. Estúpidos _paparazzi's_ têm meios de descobrir coisas que não é brincadeira."

Dakota afirmou com a cabeça. Logo depois Edward saiu do elevador, falando com alguém em seu celular.

"Obrigado, ok, tchau," Ele falou, e desligou o telefone.

"Quem era?" Eu perguntei.

"Do escritório," Ele murmurou, fechando o telefone. "Parece que houve algum problema nas equipes e teremos que procurar mais financiamentos."

"Ai," Dakota falou. Mas eu pude falar que pelo seu olhar ela não tinha idéia do que Edward estava falando.

"Sim, eu vou ter que falar com alguém em Washington para ver se podemos conseguir um outro financiamento do governo," Ele murmurou.

"Sinto muito," Eu falei.

Ele riu e beijou minha cabeça. Dakota sorriu ligeiramente para nós e virou sua cabeça em outra direção.

"Está tudo bem, faz parte do trabalho," Ele falou. "Além do mais, não iria ser a primeira vez que pediríamos financiamento do governo."

"Tudo bem, se vocês dois estão prontos para ir," Dakota falou. "Eu prometi que levaria a van de volta às 4 horas."

Eu ri e com a ajuda de Edward subi na traseira da van. Edward subindo logo atrás de mim.

"Se comportem aí crianças,"Ela falou, piscando para a gente enquanto fechava a porta.

Eu senti minhas bochechas queimaram e Edward riu, enrolando um braço ao redor de minha cintura. A traseira da van, onde Dakota normalmente coloca bolos quando ia fazer as entregas, era escuro, a única luz vinha de duas janelas: uma na porta e outra na frente. Eu podia sentir o cheiro doce do aroma do açúcar e glacê, o que fez meu estômago roncar baixinho.

"Agora eu quero bolo," Eu murmurei, fazendo beicinho.

Edward riu. "Eu vou comprar um bolo de chocolate quando acabarmos com isso," Ele falou, apertando de leve minha cintura.

"Ta legal," Dakota falou, se sentando no banco do motorista. "Vocês estão bem aí atrás?"

"Até agora sim," Edward falou enquanto Dakota dava partida na van.

Dakota riu no banco da frente. "Agora posso oficialmente dizer que eu seqüestrei Bella," Ela falou sorrindo.

Eu bufei e revirei meus olhos. Edward olhou para mim com dúvida.

"Piada interna," Eu murmurei.

"Muito interna," Dakota falou, a van começou a dar ré fazendo eu e Edward escorregar um pouco em direção a porta.

"Bem, nós temos uns trinta minutos antes da consulta, vocês podem me contar no caminho de lá," Edward falou.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça.

"_Paparazzi's_ a frente," Dakota murmurou.

Edward me puxou para perto e nos deitou no chão, só no caso dee alguns _paparazzi's_ quiserem olhar para dentro da van. Nós estávamos em uma posição que a única coisa que eles iriam conseguir ver era atrás do banco de Dakota. Nós conseguíamos ouvir os _paparazzi's_ lá fora, alguns gritos de desapontamento, por que não era um dos Cullens, mas sim uma van de padaria.

"Idiotas," Dakota murmurou enquanto ela saia do alcance deles. "Tudo limpo!"

"Ok, a história por favor," Edward falou, sorrindo.

Dakota sorriu. "Será que eu devo contar a ele, Bells?"

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Ano passado, Jacob e eu tínhamos planejado um festa de aniversário surpresa para Dakota," Eu falei, explicando a piada interna. "Então nós tivermos que... Seqüestrar parece um pouco dramático---"

"Dramático?" Dakota falou, parando o carro fazendo com que eu e Edward escorregássemos pelo chão do carro. "Vocês me raptaram da minha aula de história - no meio do nada -, me levaram para a traseira da van, para esperar duas horas amordaçada, e você e Jacob - que me apunhalou pelas costas - somente me levaram depois de duas horas para lugar da festa."

Eu revirei meus olhos enquanto Edward ria. "Ok, talvez a gente tenha seqüestrado você, mas deixamos você voltar pra casa, pelo menos não pedimos nenhum resgate."

"Sim, sim, sim," Dakota falou, virando o carro para a esquerda.

"Então, de qualquer jeito," Eu falei tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente do meu rosto. "Quando nós chegamos à festa, Dakota estava, claro totalmente surpresa, mas ela ainda estava... Chateada por nós termos raptado-a, aí ela passou a noite me dizendo que----"

"---um dia eu iria te seqüestrar também Bella," Dakota falou, terminando minha sentença.

"Sabe Dakota," Edward falou, olhando a cabeça dela que estava virada para o lado oposto. "Isso não é um seqüestro, se você ver direito."

Eu fitei-o.

"Bem, não é," Edward falou. "Você pediu para ela fazer. Seqüestro não é um seqüestro se a pessoa pedir para outra."

Eu bufei e revirei meus olhos. Nós chegamos ao consultório, e entramos pela porta dos fundos.

"Sr. Cullen, Sra. Cullen," Falou a enfermeira que estava esperando a gente na porta.

Edward me ajudou a sair da van e me guiou até uma pequena sala de espera.

"Dr. Zimmerman estará aqui em um minuto," A enfermeira falou com um sorriso antes de ir de volta para o balcão.

Eu notei outros casais na sala de espera. Os maridos estavam olhando para suas esposas com tanto amor e ternura que eu senti que estava assistindo um momento muito íntimo. Algumas esposas estavam olhando de volta para seus maridos e outras estavam olhando suas barrigas. Mas todos tinham uma mão repousando na barriga mesmo se ela não fosse tão grande como a minha ou gigante como uma bola de basquete.

"Cullen."

Eu me virei para ver uma enfermeira diferente em pé na porta que levava a um corredor com diferentes quartos.

"Dr. Zimmerman está pronto pra receber vocês," Ela falou, balançando a cabeça em direção dos quartos.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e me levantei com Edward. A enfermeira nos guiou para o ultimo quarto, longe de onde nós esperávamos.

"Há um pequeno quarto onde você pode se trocar por vestes adequadas para o exame," Ela falou. "Quando você acabar pode subir na maca, Dr. Zimmerman estará aqui logo."

"Obrigado," Edward falou.

Rapidamente fui para a quarto de troca e fechei a porta. Eu ainda ficava desconfortável com o assunto nudez perto de Edward. A última vez que eu vim para o ginecologista pedi para Edward sair enquanto Dr. Zimmerman me examinava, mas o chamei de volta quando Dr. Zimmerman e seu assistente fizeram o ultra-som.

Tirando as minhas roupas, que agora estavam bem apertadas, eu coloquei a roupa branca e leve apropriada para o exame, e abri um pouco a porta para ver onde Edward estava. Ele estava lendo cartazes sobre gravidez que estavam grudadas na parede.

"Eu estou saindo Edward," Eu falei.

Edward afirmou com a cabeça, ainda lendo. Eu saí, e sentei na mesa de exame e olhei para Edward.

Alguns minutos depois, bateram na porta. Dr. Zimmerman abriu a porta.

"Ah Bella, que bom te ver," Ele falou, entrando no quarto.

"Dr. Zimmerman," Eu falei, sorrindo enquanto apertava sua mão.

"Edward," Dr. Zimmerman falou, oferecendo sua mão para Edward.

"Dr. Zimmerman," Edward falou , apertando a mão do médico.

"Bem Bella, como você se sente?" Dr. Zimmerman me perguntou, segurando a prancheta com gráficos.

"Cansada," Eu falei.

"Muito emocional" Edward falou. Eu o fitei.

"Eu estou sempre com fome, agora."

"Ela deseja muito _cheeseburger_," Edward falou. Eu o fitei novamente o que casou Dr. Zimmerman gargalhar.

"Isso é normal durante a gravidez," Dr. Zimmerman falou, folheando sua prancheta. "Sem enjôos matinais?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu tenho alguns, como eu te disse antes, mas não diariamente e não muito forte."

"Bem, enjôos matinais não acontecem sempre com todas," Ele falou, balançando a cabeça, anotando alguma coisa na prancheta. "Bem, eu vou te examinar só pra ter certeza—"

Eu olhei para Edward, mordendo meu lábio. Eu pude falar que ele pareceu um pouco magoado, em seus olhos, mas ele sorriu. "Eu vou estar lá fora," Ele falou, beijando minha cabeça.

Eu o assisti sair, sentindo o meu coração doer.

Edward PDV

Eu sai e fui para o corredor, enquanto Dr. Zimmerman examinava Bella. Eu sabia que ela não se sentia confortável ficando nua perto de mim, e isso era certo. Um dia ela iria confiar em mim.

"Esperando?" Perguntou a técnica com um ultra-som de rodas ao seu lado.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça.

"Ta tudo bem, não é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma mãe se preocupar com sua aparência quando está grávida," Ela falou.

Dr. Zimmerman colocou sua cabeça para fora do quarto.

"Tina, Edward, vocês podem entrar," Ele falou.

A técnica balançou a cabeça e empurrou o ultra-som para dentro do quarto. Bella estava sentada na maca, vestida só com seu _jeans_ que estava abaixado de sua cintura, mas ela estava cobrindo seus seios com uma toalha de papel, assim permitindo que a técnica colocasse o gel em sua barriga.

"É frio," Ela falou enquanto o doutor espalhava o gel em sua barriga.

Bella chiou um pouco fazendo com que a técnica e o Dr. Zimmerman rissem. Eu segurei a mão de Bella, e fiquei ao seu lado enquanto assistíamos a tela do ultra-som.

"Ok, vamos ver o que temos aqui," Dr. Zimmerman olhando pra a tela.

Dr. Zimmerman murmurava para si mesmo enquanto a técnica movia o _Doppler_ na barriga de Bella.

"Tudo parece perfeito Bella," Dr. Zimmerman falou, balançando a cabeça. "Vocês querem saber o sexo?"

Eu olhei para Bella que olhou para mim. Eu encolhi os ombros. Eu particularmente não me importava se fosse menina ou menino. Nós não tínhamos perguntado nada na nossa última visita, exceto se o bebê estava saudável, o que o Dr. Zimmerman confirmou que estava.

"Claro," Eu falei. "Eu tenho certeza que alguns familiares e amigos adorariam saber."

Bella afirmou com a cabeça e olhou para Dr. Zimmerman.

"Ok," Ele falou estudando a tela. "Ok... hmm... ok" Ele olhou para mim e para Bella com um sorriso e com os olhos brilhantes. Diversão?

"Parabéns, vocês irão ter um saudável menino," Ele falou.

Eu senti meu orgulho gritar enquanto eu olhava para Bella. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

"Oh... Esperem, esperem um minuto," Ele falou, olhando para a tela. "Não, não, vocês irão ter uma menina."

"Uma menina?" Eu perguntei, confuso. Um médico não consegue diferenciar uma menina de um menino? Eu quero dizer, um tem... E o outro tem...

"Ahan," Ele falou, balançando a cabeça, cruzando seus braços. "Um menino."

"Hmm," Bella disse, olhando para mim, com uma sobracelha levantada.

A técnica estava sorrindo, e eu sabia que havia mais uma alguma coisa.

"Dr. Zimmerman, você acabou de dizer que era uma menina," Eu falei.

"E é," Ele falou, sorrindo.

"Mas depois você disse que era um menino," Bella falou.

"E é," Ele falou, sorrindo.

"HUH?!" Bella e eu falamos juntos, um olhando para o outro.

Dr. Zimmerman e a técnica riram. Voltando para a tela, ele apontou duas manchas.

"Vocês terão uma menina e um menino, Sr. e Sra. Cullen... Você terão gêmeos," Dr. Zimmerman falou, ainda apontando para a tela.

Eu senti algo dentro de mim me puxar em direção das duas formas, ao ouvir seus corações baterem praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Eu olhei para Bella para ver que ela estava chorando de felicidade. Me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha.

Esse vai ser um dia o qual nunca irei esquecer. Agora eu tinha que matar Dr. Zimmerman por não nos dizer logo que iríamos ter gêmeos.

* * *

**N/PR: Supresinha para vocês! Já faz tempo que eu queria começar a fazer isso, mas eu acabava esquecendo. Todo final de capítulo vou colocar para vocês uma espiadinha no próximo. Só para deixar com mais gostinho de quero mais e matar um pouco a curiosidade!**

**Espero que gostem! E brigada por estarem acompanhando!**

**Agora vai:**

*Espiadinha*

_"Ei, onde você está? Eu voltei com a comida e minha querida mulher não estava. Você sabe o quanto preocupado eu estava?" _


	14. Capítulo 14 Shopping

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**  
CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

_Shopping  
_  
Bella PDV

Wow... Gêmeos. Um menino e uma menina... Quem imaginaria?  
Eu coloquei minha blusa sobre minha cabeça e tirei meu cabelo de dentro dela. Eu olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho do quarto. Eu toquei minha mão na minha barriga que estava começando a crescer, meu jeans estava um pouco apertado. Um bebê... não, dois bebês, eu pensei com um sorriso. Eu olhei para baixo puxando minha blusa.

Rindo, eu soltei-a. Pegando minha jaqueta, eu abri a porta do quarto para ver Edward conversando com Dr. Zimmerman. Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto olhava para ele. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto o qual eu sabia que era de pura felicidade. Eu não via muito esse sorriso, mas quando eu via, ele era para mim. Seus olhos verdes também demonstravam felicidade, e estavam agora um verde esmeralda. Se você quiser saber o que ele está sentindo, apenas olhe em seus olhos e lá seus sentimentos estariam pintados. Seu rosto podia ser como uma máscara, sem emoção, mas seus olhos tinham vida própria.

Eu sai do quarto e Edward percebeu virando sua cabeça para mim, seu sorriso um pouco menor, mas ainda com muita felicidade com outra coisa.

"Pronta para ir?" Edward me perguntou dando um beijo em minha cabeça enquanto me puxava para o seu lado.

Eu afirmei com minha cabeça.

"Ok, eu tenho que listar algumas coisas que você deve tomar e coisas que deve se manter afastada," Dr. Zimmerman falou, me entregando uma pequena pilha de fotos. "Aqui estão algumas fotos do ultra-som para que vocês possam mostrar para a família."

Eu sorri e peguei as fotos.

"A data está marcada ainda para este verão, mas com gêmeos, ela pode ter um parto precoce," Dr. Zimmerman falou para Edward. "Nós temos que ter certeza que os gêmeos estão se desenvolvendo direitinho. Então venham de novo uma vez por mês, depois de Bella fizer todos os _check-ups_ nós iremos para duas vezes por mês, e depois semanal quando estivermos perto do parto. Parem no balcão quando estiverem saindo e marquem outra consulta."

"Obrigada Dr. Z," Eu falei, lhe dando um abraço.

Ele sorriu e olhou para a enfermeira ao seu lado.

"Vamos," Edward falou, enrolando seu braço ao meu redor.

Nós paramos no balcão como Dr. Zimmerman pediu, para marcar a próxima consulta. Dakota estava esperando lá na porta dos fundos por onde entramos.

"Então?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

Eu sorri. "Você vai ter que esperar até todos estarem na cidade," Eu falei.

"QUAL É!" Dakota falou, abrindo a traseira da van pra gente.

Edward riu. "Bella quer esperar até Alice e Rosalie virem nos visitar e eu sei que meus pais e meu irmão vão querer estar lá," Ele falou.

Dakota bufou. Sorrindo, eu falei, "Você irá saber em algumas semanas."

"Oh cara!" Dakota falou enquanto Edward me ajudava a entrar na van. "Você sabe que Jacob vai me importunar com isso, não sabe?"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Eu irei contar a ele no café---"

"Você não deveria ficar longe de café, Bella? É uma das coisas que Dr. Zimmerman queria que você se afastasse."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Eu vou contar a ele amanhã. Fale isso a ele Dakota," Eu falei, apontando para ela.

Ela revirou os olhos e fechou a porta depois de Edward entrar. Eu olhei para as fotos. Um menino e uma menina... Eu senti as lágrimas se juntando em meus olhos de novo. Malditos hormônios Dakota dirigiu de volta para o apartamento e falou "Câmeras à frente" quando nós nos aproximamos dos _paparazzi's_. Eu pude ouvi-los lá fora enquanto Dakota passava por eles, xingado um que bloqueava ou nossa passagem.

================*************==============

"Então, Dakota me disse que você quer conversar comigo," Jacob falou, se sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

"Sim, eu quero," Eu falei, colocando o copo que eu estava segurando na mesa. "Hum, eu quero que você saiba que... Eu estou grávida."

Houve um silêncio entre a gente, e eu não pude dizer se era confortável ou não. Eu olhei para ver que ele ainda estava processando o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

"Você está grávida?" Ele falou.

Eu tive que rir. Jacob estava agindo como se eu tivesse dito a ele que ele era o pai.

"Estou," Eu falei. "Eu estou no terceiro mês agora."

Outro momento de silêncio antes de Jacob falar, "Você já sabia disso no jantar aquela noite?"

Eu afirmei com a cabeça. "Mas eu não queria ofuscar o noivado de vocês com essa notícia. E você tinha acabado de descobrir que eu estava casada."

Jacob afirmou com sua cabeça. Ele olhou para baixou para o copo de café em suas mãos.

"Oh Jacob, por favor, fale alguma coisa," Eu falei. Eu não conseguia suportar mais o silêncio.

"Eu não sei o que dizer, Bella," Ele falou. "Você está feliz?"

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Tirando todos aqueles enjôos, eu estou feliz. Eu vou ter gêmeos, um menino e uma menina, mas você não pode dizer a Dakota. Ela ainda não sabe, eu quero falar para _todo mundo_ ao mesmo tempo que falar os sexos."

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e sorriu. "Eu não consigo acreditar que minha pequena Bella vai ser mamãe."

Eu ri e o abracei. Eu sabia que ele iria entender.

====================*******===============

Eu bufei enquanto colocava minha calça. Eu não cabia mais em meus jeans e logo essa calça não caberia mais em mim. Eu bufei de novo. Eu precisava fazer uma das coisas que eu mais odiava.

Eu precisava ir ao shopping.

Eu odiava fazer compras. A maioria das minhas roupas era comprada por Rosalie ou Alice. Mas infelizmente Rosalie está no Reino Unido para uma seção de fotos e Alice em Las Vegas. E essas duas iriam fazer muita falta agora.

Revirando meus olhos, eu peguei um dos blusões que Edward usava para malhar e vesti. Amarrando meu cabelo para cima eu coloquei um boné, assim meus cabelos ficariam escondidos. Eu precisava permanecer invisível até que conseguisse ultrapassar os _paparazzi's_ que estavam na frente do prédio. Coloquei uns óculos, peguei minha carteira e celular, e desci.

Eu mordi meu lábio quando vi pessoas lá fora esperando por mim; Edward tinha saído cedo para conseguir algo para nós comermos.

"Não é ela," Falou um dos fotógrafos.

Eu apressei o passo, entrando em um dos táxis que estavam parados na rua.

"Para onde moça?" O motorista perguntou enquanto eu entrava.

"Nordstrom," Eu falei.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois eu estava lá. Eu estava feliz por poder fazer isso, ninguém ali para me perturbar. E eu não tinha do lado nem Alice e nem Rosalie para me forçar a experimentar coisas. Claro que tinham algumas vendedoras me olhando, mas mantiveram distância.

Eu fui entrando, olhando para tudo. Tinham muitas seções de maternidade aqui e eu não vi nada que realmente chamasse minha atenção----

"Oh, wow," Eu falei, pegando uma camisa e rindo.

Era uma blusa branca escrita nela "Sim, eu estou grávida" em letras pretas. Eu olhei para o preço e tomei um susto. Cinqüenta e dois dólares! Oh meu deus! Eu olhei em volta e de novo para a camisa. Logo depois meu celular tocou.

"Hey," Eu falei, atendendo o telefone.

"Hey, onde você está? Eu voltei com a comida e minha querida mulher não estava. Você sabe o quanto preocupado eu estava?"

Eu mordi meu lábio e olhei para o chão.

"Me desculpe Edward, mas eu tive que sair para comprar algumas coisas," Eu falei.

"Como?" Ele perguntou.

"Roupas. Se você procurar em seu armário, uma de suas blusas está desaparecida e duas de minhas calças não cabem mais em mim."

Eu ouvi uma gargalhada. "É, eu percebi. Então suas roupas não estão mais cabendo em você?"

"Bingo, nós temos um vencedor."

Edward gargalhou de novo. "Então, onde está você?"

"Nordstrom," Eu falei, olhando para o preço de novo. "E eu acho que eu não deveria estar. Tudo é um pouco... caro demais."

"Bella, dinheiro não é problema. Compre tudo o que quiser." Eu mordi meu lábio. "E pare de morder seu lábio." Como é que ele sabia? "Eu te conheço bem e sei que você está."

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Tudo bem, mas eu prometo que não vou comprar mais do que duzentos dólares," Eu falei.

Edward riu. "Bella, dinheiro não é problema. Compre tudo que precisar."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem."

"Te vejo daqui a pouco?"

"Em uma hora, no máximo," Eu falei, olhando em volta da loja.

Eu desliguei o telefone depois, e olhei em volta de novo. Eu encontrei algumas blusas que gostei e alguns jeans que modelaram em mim enquanto a minha barriga... crescia, enquanto os bebês cresciam. Eu levei-os para o caixa que escaneou-os muito, muito feliz. Eu quase desmaiei quando vi o preço total, e entreguei o cartão de crédito que Edward me deu semanas atrás.

Levando as sacolas, eu entrei em um táxi e fui de volta para o apartamento, passando pelos _paparazzi's_ de novo cobrindo meus cabelos com um boné e um óculos no rosto. Eles xingaram enquanto eu passava. Eu não entendia por que eles queriam tirar fotos de mim. Edward era considerado uma celebridade por ser rico e um herdeiro, não significa que eu era importante.

"Hey," Edward falou, me encontrando no corredor pegando uma das duas sacolas e beijando minha cabeça. "Eu vejo que você comprou coisas."

"Sim, mas eu quase tive um ataque do coração quando vi o total," Eu murmurei enquanto Edward ria. "Eu estou feliz por que ninguém me reconheceu"

Eu olhei para cima para ver Edward sorrindo para mim. Meu coração deu um pulo no meu peito e meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. E de repente, Edward se inclinou e me beijou na boca, muito devagar e muito ternamente, eu senti uma corrente de emoções mas eu não entendi... eu nunca me senti assim quando meus ex's me beijavam. Por que esse beijo era diferente?  


* * *

**E como prometido...**

***Espiadinha***

_"_ Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- _"Bella, querida, eu acabei de ler uma noticia interessante no jornal essa manhã que você está grávida," Falou Esme, a mãe de Edward._

"Oi Esme," Eu falei, andando de volta para o sofá e me sentando.

"Então é verdade? Que você está grávida?"


	15. Capítulo 15 ‘Os grávidos’ e o Anúncio

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

'_Os grávidos' e o Anúncio  
_

Bella PDV

_RING!  
_  
Eu gemi e coloquei o travesseiro em cima de minha cabeça para bloquear o barulho do telefone. Edward tinha mudado o número do telefone a menos de uma semana e o telefone não tocava mais, praticamente morto. Eu seriamente comecei a me perguntar se ainda tínhamos telefone.

_RING!  
_  
Irritada puxei minha cabeça para fora do travesseiro e olhei para o relógio. SETE HORAS?! Quem diabos está ligando as sete horas?!

_RING!  
_  
"EDWARD! TELEFONE!" Eu gritei antes de enterrar minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro de novo.

_RING!RING!  
_  
Eu bufei enquanto ainda estava com a cabeça subterrada procurando o telefone. Eu encontrei o botão do viva-voz. Apertado 'on' eu coloquei o telefone debaixo do travesseiro e falei, "Alô," com a voz meio abafada pelo travesseiro.

"Bella?"

"Alice?" Eu falei, levantado rapidamente a minha cabeça.

"Quem mais teria essa linda voz?" Alice falou. Eu pude dizer que ela estava sorrindo pelo seu tom.

"Alice... por – porque você está ligando a essa hora?" Eu murmurei. Eu realmente queria dormir. Estar grávida me fazia ficar constantemente cansada.

"Você já viu o jornal de hoje?"

"Alice, são sete horas da manhã! Eu ainda estava dormindo."

"Bem, então eu sugiro que você se levante agora, você precisa ver o jornal."

"Por que diabos eu preciso ver o jornal agora quando eu posso ter um chá descafeínado que Edward esta trazendo para mim, quando realmente estiver acordada?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, levante essa bunda da cama e vá pegar o maldito jornal!"

Eu xinguei ela enquanto retirava os lençóis de cima de mim.

"É melhor que tenha uma boa razão para eu estar levantando a minha bunda da minha cama quentinha para pegar o maldito jornal," Eu murmurei enquanto eu ia para porta da frente.

"Acredite, há," Alice falou.

Eu pude ouvir algum barulho do outro lado da linha mas não prestei muita atenção. Do jeito que eu estava, a minha atenção estava em voltar para minha cama enquanto ela ainda estivesse quentinha. Eu abri a porta sem muita vontade. Em pé com toda sua glória estava Alice e Rosalie, Alice segurando o jornal.

"Eu te disse que havia uma boa razão para você pegar o jornal," Alice falou enquanto fechava o celular.

"O que diabos vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?" Eu falei, abraçando Alice e depois Rosalie. "E quando vocês chegaram?"

"Eram só dois dias de trabalho. Eu te disse que eu estaria em casa ontem de madrugada," Rosalie falou, se afastando.

"De qualquer forma, vamos para o mais importante agora," Alice falou, me dando um... olhar.

"O que é mais importante?" Eu falei, confusa. Estava muito cedo para eu conseguir raciocinar.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto, de repente, abriu o jornal na página seis. Eu me engasguei quando li o que tinha escrito na manchete.

_"OS CULLEN ESTÃO GRÁVIDOS?!"_

E embaixo havia uma foto minha segurando uma blusa que eu tinha gostado, com um sorriso em meu rosto. Não seria uma grande coisa se eu não tivesse praticamente escrito em minha cara "MATERNIDADE". Se não fosse por essa estúpida cara eu não estaria na pagina seis do jornal.

"Como foi que eles conseguiram essa foto?" Eu quase gritei enquanto eu arrancava o jornal de Alice para ler a matéria.

"Os Cullen's estão grávidos? Não temos certeza se eles estão realmente esperando um pequeno herdeiro, mas fontes garantem que Isabella Cullen, esposa do herdeiro da fortuna Cullen, foi fotografada comprando roupas de maternidade. Edward Cullen se recusou a comentar sobre isso, e o seu advogado declarou essa manhã que: 'Se Isabella e Edward Cullen estiverem 'grávidos', o casal iria anunciar. Contudo, agora por favor respeitem a privacidade deles.' Iremos mantê-los informados sobre o 'bebê Cullen'".

Eu amassei o jornal e joguei em Alice e Rosalie. As duas ficaram chocadas e deram um passo se distanciando uma da outra para que o jornal passasse pelo meio delas. Eu bufei, sentei no sofá e cruzei meus braços . Eu sei que eu parecia uma criança mas eu estava grávida.

"Com você descobriu?" Eu murmurei, fazendo beicinho.

"Eu? Eu li o jornal essa manhã," Rosalie falou, revirando seus olhos.

"Já eu, li na internet ontem à noite," Alice falou, sentando ao meu lado. "Eu vim de Vegas na mesma hora em que descobrir ."

"Por que você não nos contou que estava grávida?" Rosalie perguntou, sentando no braço do sofá, ao meu lado.

"E por que você não me levou com você para Nordstrom!?" Alice falou, alisando o meu braço.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu ia contar a vocês," Eu falei. "Edward e eu íamos reunir todos vocês próximo final de semana, e nós íamos contar que eu estava grávida."

"Então você está dizendo que ninguém sabe que você está grávida?"

"Eles sabem agora," Eu falei, apontando para a bola de jornal no chão. "Maldito jornal. E não, Dakota e Jacob sabem. Eu tive que contar a Dakota por que ela nos ajudou a ir para o ginecologista para fazer o _ckeck-up_. E você sabe... Jacob juntou as coisas. E o por que eu não te levei para fazer compras comigo? Por que você teria me arrastado de loja em loja, quando eu realmente só precisava de algumas coisas."

Alice riu e balançou a cabeça. "Oh, não se preocupe, nós iremos às compras depois," Ela falou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Logo depois o telefone tocou... de novo. Eu bufei e me levantei para atender.

"Alô?" Eu falei, atendendo o telefone.

"Bella, querida, eu acabei de ler uma noticia interessante no jornal essa manhã que você está grávida," Falou Esme, a mãe de Edward.

"Oi Esme," Eu falei, andando de volta para o sofá e me sentando.

"Então é verdade? Que você está grávida?"

Eu fechei meus olhos e apertei a ponta de meu nariz. Eu tinha pego essa mania de Edward que apertava o nariz toda vez que ele estava falando sobre negócios, especialmente quando ele não queria falar."

"Quer saber? Que tal eu dizer a você e a todo mundo no almoço de hoje? Que tal?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio. Eu só queria falar de uma vez.

"No almoço parece ótimo," Esme falou, soando feliz.

Eu agendei a hora e local para o almoço, e agora eu só precisava contar para Edward. Eu me perguntei se ele estava muito ocupado.

Edward PDV

Eu ia arrancar os meus cabelos. Parece que todo mundo estava me irritando. Tanya me ligou essa manhã muito cedo, me contando que havia um problema com a papelada que enviamos para o Governo. Agora um colega de trabalho estava me enlouquecendo com uma tosse e com isso nunca iria terminar o que estava fazendo.

"Edward, você tem visitas," Tanya falou pelo telefone.

"Eu estou ocupado," Eu falei apertando o botão.

De repente a porta se abriu. Tanya estava na porta, me dando um... _olhar _enquanto Emmett e algum outro cara segurando um bebê estavam atrás dela.

"Parabéns... _papai_," Emmett falou, sorrindo enquanto ele entrava no escritório sentando-se na cadeira na minha frente.

"Do que diabos você está falando? E quem é você?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o cara loiro.

"Jasper Hale," Ele falou, oferecendo sua mão. "Eu sou o irmão gêmeo de Rosalie Hale... Eu também sou marido de Alice, melhor amiga de Bella."

"Edward Cullen," Eu falei, apertando sua mão antes de encarar Emmett. "Agora... do que diabos você está falando?"

"Tanya, jornal," Emmett falou, apontado seu dedo.

Tanya revirou seus olhos e desenrolou o jornal que ela segurava atrás das costas, e abriu na página seis.

"O QUE?" Eu falei, fechando meus olhos.

"Então," Emmentt falou, sorrindo. "Você é... _papai_?"

Eu abri minha boca para falar alguma coisa quando o telefone tocou.

"Alô?" Eu gritei atendendo o telefone, apertando a ponta do meu nariz.

"E-E-Edward?" Falou a doce e tímida voz da minha esposa.  
"Oh meu deus, Bella, me desculpe. Eu não queria gritar com você," Eu falei, levantando mina cabeça.

"Sem problema. Es... Está tudo bem?"

"Isso depende do que você se refere com 'tudo'," Eu falei, massageando minha cabeça.

"Você já viu o jornal hoje?"

"Pra falar a verdade, está bem na minha frente," Eu murmurei, olhando para o jornal que ainda estava nas mãos de Tanya.

"Eu juro Edward, eu não tenho idéia como essa foto foi tirada."

"Está tudo bem Bella. Só porque eles não estavam segurando uma Cânon (N/T: máquina fotográfica profissional) não significa que eles não possam tirar uma foto.  
Qualquer pessoa com uma câmera no celular pode.

"Certo."

"Nós vamos ter que fazer uma declaração sobre isso. Fico feliz que o meu advogado tem desmentido todos os comentários até agora, mas vamos ter que anunciar em breve.

"Nós pelo menos podemos avisar primeiro à sua família?"

"Claro," Eu falei, descansado minha cabeça nas mãos.

"Falando nisso," Bella falou, soando uma pouco tímida de novo. "Alice e Rosalie estavam aqui quando sua mãe ligou. Eu sugeri que nos encontrássemos para um almoço... Assim podemos falar para todo mundo de uma vez só. Que - que tal?"

"Perfeito," Eu falei. "Eu preciso me afastar do escritório, e eu tenho certeza que meu... _irmão_ aqui -" Eu fitei Emmett que estava apenas sorrindo "- quer saber se é titio ou não."

"Pelo menos ele não está querendo saber se ele precisa comprar roupinhas azuis ou rosa para o enxoval."

Oh certo! Enxoval... A gente precisa começar a planejar isso.

"Eu acho que eles vão saber no almoço," Eu falei.

"Bem, é melhor eu me apressar," Bella falou.

"Te vejo no almoço, Olive Garden, que tal?"

"Perfeito. Te vejo depois."

Eu me despedi e desliguei. Eu coloquei minha cabeça em cima da mesa como se fosse uma criança que acabou de levar um esporro, "Eu estou com dor de cabeça."

"Eu vou pegar um remédio," Tanya falou.

"De qualquer jeito, Jasper, quantos anos tem -?" Emmett perguntou, se virando para Jasper e o bebê que dormia em seus braços.

"Jasmine" Jasper falou, "E ela tem cinco meses."

Eu massageei minha cabeça enquanto Emmett e Jasper conversavam sobre alguma coisa que no momento eu não estava prestando atenção.

Bella PDV

Eu preferi me afastar de Alice e Rosalie e de todo mundo antes do almoço, assim dando tempo pra relaxar antes de ter que lidar com o corredor da morte - quer dizer... Família e amigos. Eu cheguei ao restaurante, surpresa de que nenhum dos _paparazzi's_ me seguiram.

"Bem-vinda ao Olive Garden," Falou a atendente. "Como posso te ajudar?"

"Oi," Eu falei, olhando em volta do restaurante. "Eu estou aqui com -"

"Bella," Edward falou, sorrindo enquanto saia do banheiro.

Eu sorri, olhando a atendente me dar um olhar de inveja.

"Ei," Edward falou, me beijando na cabeça enquanto enrolava seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. "Todos já estão aqui."

"Alguém já pediu a comida?" Eu perguntei enquanto Edward me guiava para uma pequena e privada área.

"Sim, desculpe, eu pedi um _Tour of Italy_ e eu pensei em nós dividirmos."

"Está bom," Eu falei, sorrindo.

"Bella, querida," Esme falou, sorrindo enquanto me via, balançando uma mão elegantemente no ar.

Eu tentei sorrir enquanto olhava a mesa, acenando para todo mundo lá.

Edward inclinando em minha direção enquanto ele puxava a cadeira para eu sentar, e sussurrou, "Relaxe. Não há nada com que se preocupar."

Certo, eu pensei. Esses eram nosso amigos e a família dele. Então por que eu queria correr na direção contrária?

"Então, todos nós sabemos porque estamos aqui," Edward falou, se sentando.

"Pule a parte chata," Alice falou, dançando em sua cadeira. Jasper colocou uma mão no ombro dela para acalmá-la. "Vocês estão ou não grávidos, e se vocês tiverem, eu preciso saber o sexo porque vou fazer o _design_ de tudo, leva alguns meses e eu já tenho em mente algo para o enxoval."

Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto Edward ria, segurando minha mão na dele, seu polegar fazendo pequenos círculos em minha palma.

"É verdade... Nós estamos grávidos," Eu falei.

"Ah!"

De repente, todo mundo começou a falar de uma só vez. Emmett e Caslisle parabenizaram Edward enquanto Rosalie, Alice e Esme começaram a falar de coisas de bebê, como roupas e móveis e... _coisas._

"De quantos meses você está?" Jasper perguntou no meio da confusão. Ele estava alimentando sua filha, que estava olhando para tudo e todos, com uma mamadeira de leite materno.

"Treze semanas agora," Eu falei, colocando minha mão na minha barriga.

"Isso significa que foi na lua de mel, baby," Alice falou, com um sorriso que não podia ser maior.

"Ok, Bella, e agora a segunda mais importante pergunta," Rosalie falou, se inclinando em minha direção.

Eu não contive meu sorriso quando olhei para Edward.

"Nós precisaremos das duas cores," Edward falou, sorrindo enquanto ele piscava para mim e olhava todo mundo.

A mesa estava quieta, enquanto todo mundo parecia confuso. De repente, Alice deve ter juntado as peças porque seu rosto ficou frouxo e ela começou a gaguejar.

"Vamos ter gêmeos," Edward falou, beijando as costas da minha mão, "um menino e uma menina."

"AH!"

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo de novo. Eu mordi meu lábio e me perguntei o que irá acontecer depois.

* * *

***Espiadinha***

_"(...)  
_

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 _Edward riu. "Será que eu preciso te salvar?"_

"Você irá me salvar se apenas vier para cá."  
(...) "


	16. Capítulo 16

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

**(N/PR: Esse capítulo, a autora o dividiu em três partes, estou postando agora para vocês, finalmente a terceira parte, claro junto com as duas outras. Até mais tarde! Postarei ainda hoje o capítulo 17. =] )**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

**... Chá de bebê ...**_  
_

Bella PDV

Ok, de onde o terno 'chá de bebê' veio? Eu aposto que as pessoas começaram a dar chá para mostrar as coisas do bebê. Eu aposto que é isso. E por que eu estou pensando nisso? Porque... Alice comprou milhões de coisas para o chá de bebê no dia seguinte que soube os sexos dos nossos filhos. Até Dakota, que não estava no almoço aquele dia descobriu, e endoidou comprando coisas também.

"Alice," Eu falei enquanto ela me posicionava na frente de um monte de presentes. "Sério, vocês não precisavam fazer isso."

Alice riu. "Bella, toda grávida tem um chá de bebê," Ela falou.

Eu não queria estar aqui. Mas Alice, Rosalie, Dakota e Esme todas queriam me dar um pequeno e privado chá de bebê.

"Alice, aonde nós vamos colocar todas essas coisas?" Eu falei. Olhando os presentes que de pequeno tinham nada.

"No quarto de hóspedes , dã, besta," Dakota falou, sorrindo.

Eu entrei em pânico. O quarto de hóspedes? Lá era onde eu dormia! Onde diabos eu iria dormir agora? Eu aposto que Edward iria me dar o quarto dele e dormir na sala se eu pedisse, mas uma onda de culpa me atingiu.

Edward não tem sido nada além de paciente... e amável desde quando eu me mudei para o apartamento dele. Ele tem até tem-se acordado de madrugada para comprar os meus _cheeseburger's_ que eu tanto desejava. Ele nunca reclamou até quando eu o via muito estressado. Talvez algum dia desses eu poderia dar uma massagem em suas costas.

E outra coisa que notei foi que lentamente eu parei de desprezar esse casamento e Edward e comecei a... o que? Gostar dele acho que seria a melhor palavra para me descrever como eu me sentia agora. E não ajudava ver Edward me entupindo de biscoitos e bolos de chocolate (o que eu sei que ele comprou porque ele não conseguiria fazer nem que a vida dele dependesse disso). Sério, como eu poderia não gostar de um cara que estava cuidando de mim, uma pessoa que não queria estar casada com ele e primeiro de tudo nem queria ter seus filhos?

Talvez... Talvez... Eu poderia dormir com Edward - não do jeito sexual, é claro! Eu admito que seria legal ter alguém para me esquentar na cama. Eu mordi meu lábio. Talvez --

"Ok, Bella você tem que abrir os presentes grandes primeiro," Alice falou, quicando o seu pé esquerdo, parecendo muito entusiasmada.

Eu suspirei. Eu acabei abrindo dois berços: Um rosa para a menina e um azul para o menino, uma mesinha para trocar as roupas do bebê, dois carrinhos - um rosa e outro azul, dois sacos de fraldas (ambos com a mesma aparência, exceto por uma fita amarrada rosa e outra azul), e um monte de roupas, mamadeiras, e um pouco de outras coisas.

"Eu não sei o que falar," Eu falei, olhando tudo que eu abria.

"Um 'obrigada' serviria," Rosalie falou, sorrindo enquanto estava na cozinha fazendo um cappuccino.

"Você não precisa agradecer," Esme falou, segurando minha mão.

"Sim, só pelo fato de você ter me deixado comprar as coisas já é o bastante," Alice falou, todos estavam em êxtase por que eu não tinha pirado com todas as coisas que ganhei.

Eu revirei meus olhos enquanto todo mundo ria.

Logo depois meu telefone tocou.

_Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize  
This could all pass you by  
Didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

Eu rapidamente coloquei minha mão no meu bolso de trás da calça, onde o celular estava.

"É o maridão? Fale que ele pode vir," Alice falou, eu ri com tom dela.

Eu revirei meus olhos e abri o celular.

"Ei," Eu falei.

"Você pode perguntar a Alice se está tudo bem se a gente subir?" Edward perguntou, eu ouvi alguns barulhos do outro lado da linha.

Eu fitei Alice, que apenas riu. "Você pode subir Edward," Eu murmurei. "Mas eu estou te avisando, nossa sala está lotada de coisas de bebê."

"NÃO ESTÁ NÃO!" Alice falou alto o bastante para Edward ouvir.

Edward riu. "Será que eu preciso te salvar?"

"Você irá me salvar se apenas vier para cá."

"Não está tão ruim."

Eu ouvi chaves do outro lado da linha. Eu esperei até escutar----

"Puta merda!"

As meninas ao meu redor começaram a rir enquanto os rapazes lentamente entravam na sala de estar.

"Bem, agora oficialmente posso dizer que vou ter um bebê," Edward murmurou, olhando a sala com suas mãos em sua cintura.

Todos riram. Depois de uma hora e meia todos já tinham deixado o apartamento, cada casal de mãos dadas.

"Bem, isso foi bem divertido... Quer chinês?" Edward perguntou.

Eu ri e afirmei com a cabeça. Depois de pedir chinês, e a comida chegar (pobre entregador que teve que lidar com os _paparazzi's_ lá embaixo do prédio, espero que eles não tenham perturbado ele tanto assim), Edward e eu sentamos no sofá para comer.

"Onde é que a gente vai colocar tudo isso?" Edward perguntou, apontando os pauzinhos para as... coisas de bebê.

Eu engoli o pedaço de frango e mordi meu lábio. "Alice disse que as coisas iriam para o quarto de hóspedes, que mais tarde se tornará o quarto dos bebês," Eu falei, brincando com a comida com os meus pauzinhos.

Edward não falou nada por muito tempo, e eu olhei para cima para ver que ele estava apenas olhando para mim. Não havia nenhuma emoção em seu rosto e eu não pude dizer o que ele estava pensando e só ficou olhando para mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

Finalmente Edward desviou o olhar. "Se você quiser o meu quarto, eu posso dormir no sofá," Ele falou, brincando com sua comida.

Eu me senti mal. " Eu estava pensando nisso mais cedo," Eu falei, olhando para a comida, "Que talvez... eu poderia... você sabe, dormir com você."

Eu ouvi algo cair o que me fez olhar para Edward. Ele estava me encarando de novo, com o olhar chocado em seu rosto. Ele deixou cair o pauzinhos em cima de seu laptop; por sorte não melou muito.

"Hmm, er... Repete," Edward falou, limpando sua garganta.

Eu tive que rir.

"Eu não quis dizer desse jeito," Eu falei, sorrindo. "Quer dizer... Você sabe... Que nós podemos _dormir_ em uma cama."

"E você quer isso?" Edward perguntou, me encarando.

"Bem, eu sugeri isto," Eu falei.

"Sim, mesmo assim," Edward falou, balançando sua mão no ar. "Eu não queria te deixar desconfortável."

Eu inclinei minha cabeça e o encarei. Colocando uma mão em seu joelho, eu me inclinei em sua direção e o beijei gentilmente.

Separando, eu sorri, "Tenho certeza que você não vai me fazer desconfortável... Mas se isso acontecer eu terei que te chutar para fora da cama."

Edward riu, jogando sua cabeça para trás. Ele me puxou para perto e me beijou na cabeça. Com seus lábios contra minha pele, ele sussurrou, "O que te fizer feliz."

**... Informando à imprensa ...**

Edward PDV

Depois de terminarmos com a comida chinesa, Bella e eu começamos a tirar algumas coisas que ela tinha no quarto de hóspedes para colocar no meu quarto. Você não pode imaginar o quanto feliz, eu estou vendo Bella colocar suas roupas no meu armário, adicionando seu toque no meu quarto. Eu queria isso desde o começo, mas eu não queria pressioná-la. Eu queria que ela se sentisse confortável comigo. Eu dei todo o espaço que ela precisava, e tentava com simples beijos em sua cabeça, e por algumas outras demonstrações, mostrá-la meus sentimentos.

Bella olhou sobre seu ombro e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta enquanto meu coração parecia que ia se arrebentar. Eu reconheci esse sorriso. Foi o qual eu vi... Mas só em minhas memórias. E lá estava o sorriso e com seus olhos brilhando, o sorriso que mostrava que ela estava realmente feliz... Como uma criança brincando na areia.

Eu desviei as memórias e falei, "Tem certeza que não precisa de nenhuma ajuda?"

Bella revirou seus olhos, com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto. "Edward, eu estou grávida e não doente. Tenho certeza que consigo arrumar isso."

Eu ri. "Desculpe, mas eu sinto necessidade de ajudar. Fazer _algo_," Eu falei.

Ela sorriu. "Você estará fazendo algo quando você colocar todas as coisas de bebê no agora _quarto dos bebês_."

Eu gemi. "Eu vou ter que ligar para Jasper e Emment para me ajudar."

"Estou vendo que você já fez amizade com Jasper," Ela falou.

"Bem, ele é seu amigo, também marido de sua melhor amiga, e também irmão da namorada do meu irmão. Além do mais ele é gente boa. Eu gosto dele."

Bella riu enquanto se jogava na cama, usando o controle remoto para ligar a TV que havia no quarto.

"Sim, Jasper é gente boa," Ela falou, se encostando em um travesseiro.

Acompanhando-a, eu descansei ao seu lado. Ela se aninhou mais para perto de mim, meu coração parecia que ia sair do meu peito, Bella estava trocando de canais procurando algo para assistir.

"E agora nas novidades sobre celebridades," Falou uma voz feminina da repórter antes de Bella trocar de canal.

"Wow, espera, volta, volta," Eu falei apontando para a TV.

Ela olhou para mim e voltou para o canal.

"Ultimamente as pessoas estão se perguntando o que o herdeiro da fortuna Cullen está fazendo esses dias, principalmente depois do seu rápido casamento com Isabella Swan há três meses atrás. E todos estão se perguntando se o casal está esperando um pequeno herdeiro---"

O canal mostrou algumas entrevistas com as pessoas nas ruas, que de cada maneira davam suas opiniões se (nós estamos, mas eles não sabem disso) estávamos 'grávidos'.

"—fontes dizem que Isabella Cullen está grávida. Ela foi vista no Nordstrom dias atrás, comprando roupas de maternidade----" A foto de Bella fazendo compras apareceu na tela "---e recentemente Alice Hale, Rosalie Hale - ambas amigas do casal - e até Sra. Esme Cullen foram vistas comprando itens de bebês em diferentes lugares. Mas o mais impressionante é que testemunhas afirmam que escutaram o casal anunciando para a família e amigos que estão esperando, não um... mas dois herdeiros, estão esperando gêmeos! Embora o casal não tenha feito nenhuma declaração sobre isso parece ser verdade. E depois dos comerciais---"

Eu gemi e cobri meus olhos.

"Edward," Bella falou suavemente ao meu lado.

"Vamos ter que fazer uma declaração em breve," Eu murmurei, esfregando minhas mãos em meu rosto.

"Eu sei," Bella falou triste.

Eu beijei sua cabeça. "Está tudo bem Bella."

"Eles vão ficar me seguindo do mesmo jeito, não vão?" Ela perguntou.

"Talvez," Eu falei, "Eu vou ver se meu advogado consegue alguma maneira de eles te deixarem em paz, ou pelo menos manterem distância."

Ela suspirou. "Eu acho que é uma coisa que a namorada... Mulher de um Cullen tem que lidar."

Beijando sua cabeça mais uma vez, eu me inclinei para que ela pudesse olhar para mim.

"É, mas eu vou estar aqui não importa o que aconteça. Ok? Eu não vou te deixar em nenhum momento."

Ela mordeu seu lábio e afirmou com a cabeça. Sorrindo, eu me inclinei para beijar a ponta de seu nariz.

"Agora vamos dormir."

"Edward," Bella sussurrou, segurando minha mão enquanto eu ia saindo da cama. "Eu... Eu posso estar lá quando você fizer a declaração?"

Eu sorri. "Se você quiser, claro que pode, eu não vou dizer não para nada que você peça."

=================*****=================

Havia muitos repórteres na sala, e Bella parecia que estava entrando em pânico.

"Respire Bella," Eu sussurrei, passando minha mão em seu cabelo.

"Eles são tantos," Ela falou.

"Você não precisa fazer isso."

"Não, não, eu quero," Ela falou, respirando mais rápido que o normal.

"Estão prontos?" Meu advogado perguntou, me dando um olhar para me apressar.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e enrolei um braço na cintura de Bella. Enquanto íamos em direção aos microfones, flashes e perguntas foram atiradas contra nós.

Meu advogado falou primeiro, ajeitando seus óculos.

"Sr. e Sra. Cullen irão fazer um breve anúncio, respondendo as questões que eles quiserem," Ele murmurou antes de se virar em minha direção e me dar outro olhar.

Eu sorri para Bella antes de falar. "Minha esposa e eu gostaríamos de anunciar que estamos 'grávidos' e é para essa primavera. De acordo com o obstetra ela está na décima terceira semana agora, e estamos esperando gêmeos. Nós também gostaríamos de pedir que, por favor, vocês nos dêem espaço. É difícil trabalhar ou até relaxar enquanto vocês - repórteres e _paparazzi's_ - estão nos seguindo. Eu não quero minha esposa estressada, principalmente por vocês. Eu não vou responder nenhuma pergunta agora."

Eu puxei Bella para perto de mim e sai. Eles estavam bem irritados, jogando perguntas em cima da gente do mesmo jeito. Eu sabia que isso provavelmente iria acontecer, mas eu estava esperançoso que eles deixassem a gente em paz.

Eu dei um grande suspiro enquanto nós chegamos ao nosso apartamento antes de bufar enquanto o meu _blackberry_ apitava.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim enquanto eu tirava meu _blackberry_ do bolso.

**Para:** Edward Cullen  
**De:** Tanya  
**Assunto:** Você precisa vir aqui  
Um relatório deve ser apresentado amanhã e  
Você precisará olhá-lo primeiro.  
Desculpe.

Eu bufei.

"Desculpe Bella, eu preciso ir para o escritório," Eu falei, digitando a resposta para informar a Tanya que eu já estava a caminho.

"Oh, tudo bem," Bella falou, se sentando.

Eu mordi meu lábio e olhei para Bella. Uma pergunta estava já por algum tempo na minha cabeça e eu realmente queria perguntar a ela. Oh que inferno, eu pensei, eu vou perguntar.

"Bella," Eu perguntei, guardando meu _blackberry_ no bolso.

"Sim?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Eu sei que a gente não teve o primeiro encontro... E eu estava me perguntando... Você quer sair comigo hoje à noite?" Ah cara! Eu estou parecendo um adolescente pedindo uma garota pra sair.

Bella sorriu. "Edward Cullen... Você está gaguejando?"

Eu gemi. "Legal, eu vou entender isso como um não."

"Não, não," Ela falou, com um olhar alarmado. "Desculpe, eu não queria te provocar. Claro, eu sairei com você hoje à noite. Parece ótimo para falar a verdade."

Eu senti meu coração explodir. "Sério, você irá?"

"Por que não iria?" Ela perguntou. Boa pergunta...

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

==============******===============

**... E o encontro ...**

Bella PDV

"Ele estava gaguejando mesmo?!" Alice perguntou, enquanto escolhia entre os milhões de vestidos que ela trouxe _assim_ que eu disse que eu ia sair para um encontro com Edward.

Eu ri. "Foi tão lindo," Eu falei, lembrando e sorrindo.

"Ai, eu bem queria ver," Rosalie falou. Rosalie estava ajeitando meu cabelo e maquiagem. "Se fosse alguma coisa que Emment faria, eu aposto que foi engraçado."

"E foi," Eu falei, afirmando com a cabeça.

"Ei, não faça isso," Rosalie falou, batendo no meu ombro.

"Desculpe," Eu murmurei enquanto meu celular apitava, a música que tocava quando Edward ligava encheu o quarto.

"O apaixonado está ligando," Rosalie falou com um sorriso, enquanto Alice ria.

"Cala a boca," Eu falei, revirando meus olhos enquanto eu abria meu celular.  
_  
**De:** Edward  
**Para:** Bella  
Te pego as 7?  
_  
Rosalie leu a mensagem por cima do meu ombro. "Você estará pronta até lá," Ela falou, afirmando com sua cabeça.

Eu revirei meus olhos e respondi.

**_De:_**_ Bella  
**Para:** Edward  
Rose disse que eu estarei pronta até lá.  
_  
"Ei! Não diga a ele que eu estou aqui!" Rosalie disse.

Eu ri e apertei o botão enviar. "Tarde demais, e não pense em me queimar," Eu falei.

Alice riu. "É, Edward iria matar a gente se machucássemos a esposa dele."

**_De:_**_ Edward  
**Para:** Bella  
R e A não sabem que você já é linda?_

"AW!" Rosalie e Alice falaram, lendo a mensagem sobre meu ombro.

"Ei," Eu falei, segurando o celular contra meu peito.

"Escreva isso," Rosalie falou e cochichou em meu ouvido. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, mas escrevi do mesmo jeito.

**_De:_**_ Bella  
**Para:** Edward  
Rose disse que eu estarei viciosa... O que isso significa?  
_  
Alice e Rosalie riram enquanto eu apertava enviar, e depois riram ainda mais quando eu recebi a resposta.  
**  
_De:_**_ Edward  
**Para:** Bella  
OH DEUS TENHA PIEDADE!!!_

"O que viciosa significa?" Eu perguntei, olhando para elas.

Alice estava rindo tanto que ela caiu no chão, enquanto Rosalie explicava o que a palavra significava. Eu fiquei vermelha.

"ROSALIE!" Rosalie e Alice riram ainda mais.

"Oh meu deus, eu preciso fazer xixi," Alice falou, agarrando sua barriga. Rosalie ainda estava rindo.

"Vocês duas são absurdas," Eu murmurei e digitei a resposta.  
_  
**De:** Bella  
**Para:** Edward_  
_Eu vou matar A e R agora._

"Ei, nós estamos te ajudando a ficar pronta!" Rosalie falou, voltando a ajeitar meu cabelo.

Eu revirei meus olhos e olhei para a resposta de Edward.

**_De:_**_ Edward  
**Para:** Bella  
Divirta-se então, eu vou matar Emmett aqui. _

Huh?

**_De:_**_ Bella  
**Para:** Edward  
Pq?_

"Oh Deus, se eu conheço bem Emmett, ele provavelmente disse—"Rosalie começou a falar.

**_De:_**_ Edward  
**Para:** Bella  
Ele disse ' viciosa significa que a gente vai precisar de camisinhas' - espera, tarde demais, já te engravidei._

Eu suspirei enquanto Rosalie terminava de falar, "---alguma coisa estúpida." Alice riu.

**_De:_**_ Bella  
**Para:** Edward  
Chute nas bolas dele por mim.  
_  
Rosalie riu. "Eu deveria protestar a isso já que eu sou a namorada dele."

**_De:_**_ Edward  
**Para:** Bella  
Com prazer! Te vejo logo.  
Beijos_

"Ele é tão fofo," Alice falou, olhando por cima de meus ombros de novo.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça. As meninas me ajudaram a me aprontar, e não, nenhuma delas mencionou 'viciosa' depois daquilo. Eu estava tão nervosa que parecia uma adolescente que acabou de ser convidada para sair por um menino.

"Perfeito," Alice falou, olhando o vestido em suas mãos . "E é bem 'maternidade', então vai se ajustar à suas curvas da barriga".

"Ei, deixe minha barriga em paz," Eu falei, colocando uma mão em minha barriga.

Elas riram e me ajudaram a entrar no vestido.

"Você está com certeza 'viciosa'," Alice falou antes de cair no chão de tanto rir de novo.

"Vocês são patéticas," Eu falei.

"Sim, mas você ama a gente," Rosalie falou, sorrindo.

"Sim, sim, infelizmente."

"EI!" As duas falaram.

Edward chegou para me pegar as sete horas em ponto.

"Wow Bella... Você está linda," Edward falou, pegando a minha mão.

Eu corei. Eu realmente estava linda com um vestido preto.

"Se divirtam crianças!" Alice falou enquanto Edward fechava a porta.

"Saiam do meu apartamento as dez horas!" Edward falou antes da porta estar completamente fechada.

Eu ri. "Então, para onde você vai me levar?" Eu perguntei enquanto Edward me guiava para o carro.

Ele sorriu enquanto segurava a porta aberta. "Surpresa," Ele falou piscando para mim.

=================*******==================

"Eu não te disse que a gente não ia estar mentindo para meus pais?" Edward perguntou enquanto ele sentava ao meu lado.

Eu sorri e revirei meus olhos. Ele me levou para o restaurante italiano SoHo, que nós tínhamos dito aos pais dele onde tivemos nosso primeiro encontro.

"Eu lembro vagamente disso," Eu falei, sorrindo.

Ele me encarou mas olhou de volta para o cardápio, e ajudou a pedir meu prato porque tudo parecia ser italiano.

"Então, como foi no trabalho?" Eu perguntei enquanto o garçom trazia o pão e azeite de oliva.

"Foi bem... estressante," Ele falou, passando sua mão pelos cabelos. "Eu estou feliz por pelo menos ter esse encontro para aliviar."

Eu sorri enquanto o garçom colocava a cesta com pão e um potinho com azeite de oliva dentro, na mesa. Edward e eu conversamos muito depois disso, até compartilhamos algumas risadas. Eu até contei histórias de quando eu era pequena, morando em Forks, Washington com meus pais.

"Sim, adorava pular debaixo de chuva," Eu falei enquanto o prato principal foi retirado pelo garçom.

"De algum modo eu posso te ver como um menina que adorava a pular e cantar debaixo da chuva," Edward falou, sorrindo.

"Bem, pular sim, cantar... não," Eu falei, fazendo careta. "Eu não sou uma boa cantora."

"Eu aposto que você é."

Eu corei. "Uma vez, quando eu era criança, eu cantei. Eu tinha, acho que cinco ou seis anos, e eu cantei para um menino que eu conhecia em Forks. Eu não consigo lembrar dele ou do seu nome, mas eu sabia que a mãe dele e a minha eram melhores amigas. Enfim, teve um dia que a gente estava no parque e ele caiu. Para fazer ele parar de chorar, eu cantei para ele uma música." Eu lentamente me perdi em minhas memórias. Balançando minha cabeça, eu sorri. "No dia depois disso... ele... se foi," Eu acabei triste, olhando para a mesa.

"Está tudo bem?" Edward falou, pegando uma de minhas mãos.

"Tudo bem," Eu falei, sorrindo. "Ele era o meu melhor amigo... Agora você é meu melhor amigo."

Edward sorriu e beijou as costas da minha mão. O jantar foi delicioso, e a sobremesa ainda melhor. Enquanto nós entrávamos no apartamento, eu estava toda sorrisos.

"Eu me diverti muito," Eu disse.

Edward sorriu. "Sim, eu também," Ele falou, fechando a porta da frente antes de virar-se para mim.

Edward encostou-se na porta, sorrindo para mim. Nós ficamos ali, sorrindo um para o outro. A mão de Edward ainda estava segurando a minha, seu polegar estava fazendo pequenos círculos na minha palma.

Oh... Os olhos dele eram bem verdes, como esmeraldas, perto da pupila eram escuros, mas à medida em que ia se afastando ficava cada vez mais verdes. Eu poderia me perder naqueles olhos...

...

... Espera, eu estou me perdendo naqueles olhos... Alguém tem um mapa? Não? Tudo bem, eu gosto de estar perdida nesses olhos.

Eu senti me inclinando em sua direção... Ou ele estava inclinando-se em minha direção... Ou _talvez_ nós dois estávamos nos inclinando em direção um ao outro. Nós dois estávamos nos aproximando um do outro ao ponto dos nossos narizes quase se tocarem. Eu pude sentir seu hálito quente misturando com o meu. Eu pude sentir o cheiro de seu pergume que eu gostava tanto.

"Sabe," Eu sussurrei, meus olhos metade fechados, metade abertos. "Eu normalmente não beijo no primeiro encontro."

Edward sorriu, um lado mais alto do que o outro... O sorriso que eu gostava de ver nele. Eu sorri porque ele estava sorrindo.

E depois não tínhamos mais espaço entre a gente, enquanto nós nos inclinávamos um pouco mais, e nos beijamos.


	17. Capítulo 17 Romance e Sedução

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE  
**

_Romance e Sedução_

Edward PDV

Eu me separei de Bella por um momento. Eu estava no paraíso, apenas com seus lábios encostados nos meus. Eu queria poder ficar desse jeito para sempre, mas eu tinha outros planos.

"Vamos," Eu falei.

Quando nos viramos para encarar a sala.

"Wow," Bella falou, olhando para a sala.

Wow mesmo. Alice e Rosalie levaram a sério as coisas depois que saimos da casa. A sala estava cheia de milhões de diferentes tipos e tamanhos de velas. Pétalas de rosas estavam em todos os lugares, com diferentes cores: vermelhas, rosas, brancas e amarelas. E na cozinha, havia um pote cheio de morangos e uma pequena (nem tão pequena assim) panela de fondue com chocolate dentro. Havia também uma garrafa de vinho rodeada de gelo na pia. Eu encontrei um papel dobrado com o meu nome escrito. Pegando-o, eu me perguntei o que diabos Rosalie e Alice queriam me dizer.

_Para Romance e Sedução  
_**NÃO ARRUINE TUDO!  
**_Com amor,  
Alice e Rosalie x_

"Bem..." Bella falou, entrando na cozinha. Eu olhei para ela. Bella olhou para mim e perguntou, "O que é isso?"

"Oh, um recado que Alice e Rosalie deixaram," Eu falei.

"Oh... Será que eu quero saber o que elas falaram?" Bella falou, sorrindo.

Eu ri e enrolei um braço na sua cintura. Ela se moldou em mim, descansando seu rosto e mãos em meu peito. Meu coração acelerou tanto que eu aposto que Bella conseguiu ouvi-lo. Devagar ela se afastou e mordeu seu lábio.  
"Acho que não devemos deixar o trabalho delas ser desperdiçado." Ela falou timidamente, suas mãos ainda estavam em meu peito, uma bem em cima do meu coração.

"Você sabe que não temos que fazer isso," Eu falei, pegando sua mão na minha.

Ela suspirou. "Eu preciso relaxar," Ela falou, soltando sua mão devagar da minha.

Ela pegou os morangos e o chocolate e devagar foi em direção ao meu quarto. Eu fiquei na cozinha, olhando para ela. Rapidamente procurei pelo meu celular e digitei uma rápida mensagem.

_  
__**De:**__ Edward  
__**Para**__: Alice; Rosalie  
Me pergunto se eu quero matar vocês duas... ou venerar._

_  
_  
Eu desliguei o celular, deixei em cima da mesa, e peguei a garrafa de vinho (já aberta, graças a Alice e Rose) e copos e fui atrás de Bella.

O meu quarto estava parecido com a sala. Estava cheio de velas e pétalas de rosas em todo lugar. Bella estava em pé na frente da cama lendo alguma coisa.

"Bella?" Eu falei, colocando o vinho e os copos no criado mudo.

Bella amassou o papel e começou a morder o seu lábio.

"Bella," Eu falei, querendo balançar minha mão na frente de seu rosto.

"Edward, se importa se eu... Se eu tomar um banho antes de ir para a cama?" Bella falou, olhando timidamente para mim.

"Não, pode ir," Eu disse, surpreso e curioso para saber porque ela pediu.

"Errr, obrigada"Ela falou, rindo. "Eu realmente quero tirar toda essa maquiagem que Alice e Rosalie colocaram em mim."

Eu tive que sorrir com isso. "Ok, mas você está linda."

Bella sorriu e me beijou na bochecha antes de entrar no banheiro. Eu ouvi a água caindo minutos depois.

Sentando na cama, eu ouvi alguns sussurros vindos do banheiro. Eu queria poder ouvi-la cantando. Eu aposto que ela tem uma voz linda. Aquele garoto para quem ela cantou quando criança era muito sortudo. _Muito sortudo_, eu pensei, olhando para a aliança em meu dedo.

Eu precisava comprar alianças melhores. Ainda tinha que arrumar alianças verdadeiras, por que ainda estávamos com a aliança barata que eu consegui em Vegas. Talvez depois de hoje à noite eu leve Bella para uma joalheria... Provavelmente _Tiffany's_... Para comprar a melhor aliança de casamento. Talvez... Talvez depois dos bebês terem nascido, Bella e eu poderemos ter um casamento de verdade, com amigos e família ao nosso redor. Um casamento com um padre verdadeiro, e não um 'eu-quero-ser-o-Elvis, e Bella lindamente vestida de branco.

Eu encolhi meus ombros. Eu tinha muito tempo para planejar outro casamento. Agora, é melhor eu pensar no presente, e no presente agora Bella estava tomando banho e se aprontando para vir para cama. Eu retirei minha jaqueta e desfiz minha gravata, essa coisa ficou me incomodando a noite toda. Desabotoando minha camisa de repente pensei no trabalho. Eu não sei por que eu pensei nisso, mas eu não pude evitar de pensar no tanto de trabalho que eu precisava fazer.

Eu ouvi um clique que pareceu ser de uma porta se abrindo, e o cheiro de algo doce. Eu não precisei abrir meus olhos para saber que Bella lentamente subiu na cama. Eu podia ver ela atrás de mim enquanto suas mãos gentilmente tocavam meus ombros, cheirando o que ela tinha usado.

"Você está tenso," Bella murmurou enquanto começava a massagear meus ombros.

Eu gemi enquanto ela apertava meus músculos. "Oh, isso é muito bom," Eu murmurei, me derretendo com seu toque.

Eu ouvi Bella rir enquanto pressionava seus lábios em meu pescoço e continuando a trabalhar com meus músculos tensos.

"Por que você está tão tenso?" Bella sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, seus lábios tocando minha orelha. Ela usava _gloss_ em seus lábios.

"Por causa do trabalho que está esperando por mim," Eu murmurei. "As coisas não estão dando muito certo."

"Me desculpe," Bella sussurrou, beijando a área atrás da minha orelhas.

Eu peguei suas mãos e me virei para dizer alguma coisa para ela, mas eu gelei quando a olhei. Ela estava de salto alto, vestida com um _babydoll_ preto. Seus lábios estavam com _gloss_ o que deixaram ainda mais vermelhos. O seu corpo parecia estar coberto com uma loção ou algo assim. Oh, ela era uma sereia... 'viciosa' como Rosalie me disse antes. Eu tive que controlar meus hormônios especialmente se eu quisesse que essa noite durasse...

Bella PDV

Eu me senti tão consciente enquanto Edward continuava a me olhar. Eu mordi meu lábio que agora estava com _gloss,_ e me perguntei se devia ter feito mesmo isso. Eu tomei um banho como Alice mandou no bilhete que me deixou, usando a banheira. Eu usei o creme que ela pediu e deixou no banheiro. Eu sabia que eles eram da _Victoria's Secret_, principalmente o _babydoll_ preto que também estava lá me esperando.

Estava totalmente fora da minha zona de conforto mas eu fiz do mesmo jeito, incluindo dar uma massagem em Edward que ele parece ter gostado.

"Fale alguma coisa," Eu sussurrei, olhando para as minhas mãos.

"Você está... linda," Edward sussurrou. Eu senti ele se aproximar de mim. "Vamos nos sentar na cama."

Eu assisti ele removendo os restos dos travesseiros. Eu fiz o mesmo, descansando minhas costas no travesseiro que estava contra o encosto da cama. Edward abriu a garrafa de vinho e colocou nas duas taças.

"Obrigada," Eu falei, pegando o copo e tomado um bom gole.** (N/A: Antes que me castiguem sobre estar colocando Bella bebendo estando grávida, não tem problema ela beber um pouquinho mas não muito.)**

"Morango?" Edward perguntou, segurando um morango coberto de chocolate.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça, colocando minha taça na mesinha ao meu lado, e deixei ele me alimentar com o morango. Meus lábios roçaram em seus dedos enquanto eu mordia a fruta. Eu fechei os meus olhos enquanto mastigava antes de engolir.

Eu me inclinei sobre ele para pegar o morango e o chocolate que estavam na mesa ao lado da cama, meus seios roçaram contra o peito de Edward. Eu o ouvi prender a respiração, e isso me fez rir um pouco e o sangue correr mais rápido em minhas veias. Eu afundei o morango no chocolate e puxei, assim poderia dar para ele comer. Ele abriu a boca e eu coloquei o morango em sua boca, mas antes disso o chocolate pingou em seu peito que estava exposto.

"Desculpe," Eu murmurei e fiz algo que eu nunca iria fazer.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça e lambi o chocolate em seu peito. Edward gemeu, o que me fez rir.

"De novo," Edward murmurou enquanto eu traçava o caminho para o seu pescoço aos seus lábios.

"Hmm, talvez," Eu falei, sorrindo e oferecendo o resto do morango.

Os olhos verdes de Edward me observavam enquanto ele mordia a fruta. Eu lambi meus lábios enquanto ele engolia e se virava para afundar outro morango no chocolate. Ele me ofereceu o morango com um olhar. Eu fui morder a fruta, mas invés de encontrar a minha boca Edward lentamente passou-o pelo meu pescoço, busto e no espaço entre meus seios. Eu suspirei ao sentir a ponta morango, o frio do chocolate em minha pele antes da língua de Edward lamber limpando-os com sua língua quente. Minhas costas arquearam enquanto a língua dele passava entre meus seios. Edward lentamente me deitou na cama, beijando o caminho do meu pescoço aos meus lábios. Nós nos beijamos ternamente enquanto suas mãos viajavam pela minha pele exposta. Nós nos separamos ofegantes.

"Oh Meu Deus, Bella," Edward sussurrou, sua respiração confundindo com a minha, seus lábios apenas centímetros dos meus.

Eu encarei os olhos verdes e gentilmente passei minha mão em sua bochecha.

"Você é tão linda," Ele sussurrou, curvando sua cabeça para trilhar seu nariz em meu pescoço, antes de me beijar nos lábios.

Eu o puxei mais para perto, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem sob o meu toque. Uma das mãos de Edward lentamente puxou para baixo uma das alças do _babydoll_, enquanto a outra estava acariciando minha bochecha. Eu senti um calor em meu seio que de repente ficou exposto. Eu separei nossas bocas em conseqüência disso.

Alguma coisa teve ter dado um 'clique' na cabeça de Edward por que de repente ele se separou de mim.

"Oh Meu Meus, eu não... Eu não devia ter ido tão longe hoje ," Ele falou, sentando-se e passando sua mão em seus cabelos.

Eu fiquei confusa e lágrimas começaram a correr de meus olhos.

"Oh não, Bella, não chore," Edward falou, enquanto meus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos.

"V-v-você não me quer?" Oh Deus, a minha voz saiu como um sussurro misturado com um gemido... E as lágrimas!

"Oh Deus, não Bella, por favor, por favor, não chore," Edward sussurrou, limpando as lágrimas. "Por favor, por favor, não chore. Eu quero você, sério... Eu te quis desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. Mas eu não quero deixar que o meu desejo por você supere seu conforto. Eu quero que você me queira."

Eu pisquei pensando. Ele achava que eu não o queria? "O que te faz pensar que eu não te quero?" Eu sussurrei, me sentando e indo mais para próximo dele.

Edward desviou seu olhar. "Edward," Eu sussurrei, colocando minha mão em sua bochecha.

Eu o fiz virar seu rosto para me encarar, fiz seus olhos verdes olharem para os meus castanhos. Eu me inclinei e o beijei em seus lábios macios. Eu separei para ver seus olhos se escurecerem. Sem muito, eu movi minha mão de sua bochecha, e peguei sua mão na minha colocando-a em meu seio.

"Eu quero hoje, Edward," Eu sussurrei, puxando sua boca para a minha para um beijo rápido. "Eu quero você."

Eu pressionei meus lábios de volta nos dele e devagar fui me deitando na cama, puxando Edward comigo. Eu tirei minha mão da de Edward e coloquei as duas em seus cabelos. Enquanto uma mão permaneceu lá, a outra abaixou a outra alça do _babydoll_ para que os dois seios ficassem expostos para ele. Os lábios de Edward deixaram os meus, me deixando ofegante, trançando o caminho para o meu pescoço. Minhas costas arquearam quando senti seus lábios em meu mamilo.

A minha virilha estava latejando e meu sexo estava dilatado, ambos precisando e esperando por Edward. Eu tinha certeza que o meu coração iria explodir em meu peito, o mesmo peito em que Edward estava beijando e chupando como se fosse um pequeno bebê que precisava de leite.

Enquanto sua boca estava em um, uma de suas mãos estava massageando a outro, a outra mão lentamente abaixando o _babydoll_. Eu suspirei e comecei a desabotoar o resto da blusa dele para eu poder sentir o seu peito musculoso. Edward separou de meus seios e começou a beijar minha barriga enquanto ele trabalhava no _babydoll_. Eu levantei minha cintura para ajudá-lo a retirar a roupa, me deixando apenas com a calcinha que Alice tinha deixado para mim.

"Oh Bella," Edward sussurrou enquanto suas mãos traçavam a minha barriga e os dois pequenos bebês que ali estavam crescendo. "Você é tão linda."

Eu sorri. "Você também não é nada mau ." Eu falei.

Edward olhou para mim, com meu sorriso favorito em seu rosto. Ele abaixou sua cabeça e deu alguns beijos no meu estômago antes de pressionar seu ouvido. Seus olhos lentamente se fecharam, ele permaneceu ali, ouvindo a minha barriga. Eu senti lágrimas escorrendo de novo, mas dessa vez por outra razão, enquanto eu via Edward levantar sua cabeça para sorrir para a minha barriga, sua mão acariciava minha pele.

"Em pensar que eu criei uma coisa tão bonita," Edward sussurrou, beijando minha barriga de novo. "Vocês dois não têm idéia o quão sortudos são por ter uma mãe tão linda e carinhosa." Oh Deus... Ele está falando com os gêmeos... Na minha barriga? Isso é tão... fofo... Droga as lágrimas estão vindo de novo. "Ela tem o sorriso mais lindo de todos e sabe cozinhar... E eu espero que vocês herdem isso." Eu ri, o que fez Edward olhar para mim. "É sério, eu não quero eles se pareçam comigo."

Edward engatinhou de volta para cima de mim e meu beijou na boca. Eu pressionei minhas mãos em seu peito e puxei sua blusa de seus ombros. Edward bufou e nos separou para sair da cama. Eu assisti ele deixar sua blusa cair no chão ao lado do meu _babydoll_ e em segundos acontecia o mesmo com suas calças. Depois de retirar suas calças e sua cueca, ele engatinhou para cima de mim. Eu sorri enquanto encarava seus olhos e puxei seus lábios para os meus.

Edward continuou a me beijar enquanto suas mãos circulavam a minha calcinha. Com alguns dedos, ela foi levada da minha perna a baixo. Em seguida, ela foi jogada para algum lugar ao lado da cama. Edward olhou para mim, e de repente eu fiquei consciente de que estávamos nus, mas não fiz nenhum movimento para me cobrir.

"Linda, absurdamente linda," Ele sussurrou e se posicionou entre minhas pernas.

Eu abri minha boca para falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras travaram em minha garganta. Edward olhou para mim, preocupado. Eu me sacudi mentalmente e sorri. Eu o puxei em minha direção, sentindo ele contra o meu quente e molhado sexo, e o beijei com tudo que tinha, com todas as emoções que eu estava sentindo. Ele me beijou de volta... E entrou em mim lentamente.

Eu arqueei ao sentir ele dentro de mim, o quanto duro ele estava. E quando ele começou a se mover de dentro para fora, devagar antes de pegar ritmo e velocidade, eu pude ver estrelas dentro da minha cabeça. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto durou, mas eu sei que foi incrível, e quando eu cheguei ao meu clímax, eu arqueei e gemi o nome dele. E eu soube que alguém tinha mudado, que eu não era a mesma mulher de que eu era há três meses atrás. Esta era uma mulher que eu nunca tinha visto antes. E enquanto nós nos deitávamos, um nos braços do outro, eu desejei que eu fosse esta mulher para sempre.

* * *

**(N/PR: Prontinho! Como prometido, postei ainda hoje - eu sei que já passa da meia-noite, mas como eu não dormi ainda é o mesmo dia para mim hehehe. Gostaram aí da 'primeira vez' deles? Hahaha já era hora né?!**

**Gente, com relação ao 'viciosa', eu tenho que ser sincera que não entendi muito bem essa palavra também, assim... não o significado literal dela, mas o Chico que pôs essa pois a palavra (jump-alicious) em inglês é estranha mas tem a ver com essa. O contexto dá para entender, que é como se a Bella estivesse 'pronta para o abate' hahaha no sentindo sexual mesmo da palavra, ela está muito 'gostosa'.**

**Até o próximo capítulo minha gente! Brigada pelos review's. Vocês são umas fofaaas!)**

**

* * *

  
**

***Espiadinha***

_"E você achava que ele te amava," Ashley falou sarcasticamente, sorrindo.  
Eu mordi meu lábio e joguei o celular em Lance, enquanto Ashley o pegava e começava com a batalha de línguas de novo.  
"Ai! Sua idiota, você me acertou," Ashley falou enquanto eu passava por eles.  
Eu andei rápido, querendo nada mais do que correr, fugir de tudo.  
"Táxi!" Eu gritei, levantando minha mão._


	18. Capítulo 18 Almoço e Lance

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

**(N/PR: Pronto gente, agora o capítulo está completo. Fiquei meio sem tempo de ontem para hoje, aí só tinha postado uma parte quando consegui um tempinho hoje. Capitulo triste. Não chorem... =/ )**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

_Almoço e Lance_

Edward PDV

Olhei para baixo e vi Bella dormindo tranquilamente, toda encolhida. Uma mão estava aninhada embaixo de sua cabeça enquanto a outra estava em cima da sua barriga. Minha mão lentamente foi até sua cintura para cobrir sua mão. Meus filhos estavam ali, na minha linda esposa... Eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que agora.

_RING!  
_  
Eu gemi com o som do telefone. Eu não queria me levantar, mas se eu não me levantasse para atender, o barulho iria acordar Bella, e então eu teria que me levantar e atender do mesmo jeito, e até lá, a pessoa que estava ligando iria desistir, e desligar.

Eu bufei enquanto desviava meu olhar da minha linda esposa, e atendi ao telefone indo para a sala de estar para que não a acordasse.

"Alô?" Eu murmurei, passando uma mão pelo meu rosto.

"Edward, sou eu, Tanya... Você precisa vir ao escritório."

Gemi novamente, e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Será que alguém---"

"O Sr. Winston-" Oh deus! Não o Vice-Presidente de Finanças. - "quer que você dê uma olhada na Keller Trial. E sim, eu o perguntei se outra pessoa poderia dar uma olhada nisso, mas ele só queria você. Ele está preocupado que o Keller Trial não esteja nos nossos fundos da uma investigação que não estava levando a lugar algum, além do mais tem dado um problema atrás do outro."

"Ta bem, ta bem", eu murmurei. "Eu vou estar aí logo. Deixe, pelo menos, comer algo."

Eu desliguei antes que Tanya pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Eu realmente não queria ir mas, puta merda, eu tinha que ir.

Eu voltei para o quarto encontrando Bella sentada apoiada com um braço, olhando ainda groge para mim.

"Eu escutei o telefone," ela murmurou enquanto passava a mão pelos seus cabelos castanhos.

"Desculpe, eu não queria que te acordasse," eu disse, sentando na cama.

"Tudo bem," ela disse, sorrindo. "Quer alguma coisa para comer?"

Eu sorri. "Considerando que eu não posso cozinhar, você está oferecendo?"

Bella riu. "Sim, estou," ela disse, retirando seus cabelos na frente dos olhos, "Logo depois de escovar meu cabelo... e meus dentes. Eu não quero que você tenha que lidar com o meu hálito matinal."

Eu peguei o queixo de Bella e virei sua cabeça em minha direção. "Que hálito?" Eu a perguntei antes de beijá-la.

"Hmm," Bella disse. "Isso é bom... mas eu aposto que ficaria melhor com hálito de menta e dentes limpos."

Eu ri e deixei Bella sair da cama para ir ao banheiro enquanto eu voltava para sala de estar. Eu encontrei meu celular e decidi ver se eu tinha alguma mensagem.

_**De:**__ Alice  
__**Para:**__ Edward  
Haha, você definitivamente nos deve uma! ;)_

_**De:**__ Rosalie  
__**Para:**__ Edward  
De nada :D_

_  
_Estas mensagens de texto foram de ontem a noite. Eu tinha recebido duas nessa manhã, uma de Tanya tentando me encontrar, e a outra do idiota do meu irmão.

_**De:**__ Emmett  
__**Para:**__ Edward  
Ok, você deve "ta dando uma" para não atender seu celular._

Gagh! Eu definitivamente ia matar ele, e Rosalie não ia me impedir depois que eu mostrasse essa mensagem a ela. Pensando em algo, eu sorri maliciosamente e digitei uma mensagem.

_**De:**__ Edward  
__**Para:**__ Emmett  
Pelo menos eu "dei uma", e depois que eu mostrar a Rose a mensagem que você me mandou, você não "dará uma" por algum tempo ._

Eu ri enquanto apertava o botão enviar e escrevi o que Emmett tinha me dito para Rosalie.

"Do que você está rindo?" Bella disse, saindo do banheiro com o meu roupão.

"Oh, nada mesmo," Eu murmurei enquanto eu enviava a mensagem.

"Oh, tudo bem," ela disse. "Então... o que você quer para o café da manhã?"

"Eu estou sem tempo," Eu disse, guardando o meu celular e dando um rápido beijo em Bella. "Eu tenho que estar pronto para o trabalho."

"Irá ficar pronto a tempo," ela disse com um minúsculo sorriso.

"Hmm," eu disse, beijando o seu pescoço, puxando seus cabelos para trás.

Ela riu. "Edward, não faça isso. Eu tenho que fazer o café."

Eu sorri e deixei-a ir... por enquanto. Eu poderia ter continuado com os beijos... e talvez mais, se não fosse pelo fato de que eu tinha que ir trabalhar e Tanya me ligaria em 15 minutos para ver se eu já estava no carro.

Eu saí do banho em 8 minutos e me vesti para o trabalho em 2 minutos. Eu estava colocando a minha maldita gravata quando eu entrei na cozinha para sentir o cheiro de bacon e café fresco. Ao fogão, estava minha linda esposa fritando ovos em uma frigideira enquanto o bacon fritava em outra. Eu me encostei na parede e fiquei olhando ela.

"Os ovos estão quase prontos," Bella disse, desligando a boca do fogão que estava o bacon.

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" Eu perguntei, me desencostando da parede.

Ela virou sua cabeça para me olhar. "Eu tenho meu jeito," ela disse sorrindo antes de levantar um prato que estava ao seu lado para colocar os ovos e o bacon.

"Aqui," ela disse, me dando o prato e um garfo. "Tenho que ir ao supermercado hoje."

Eu engoli o pedaço de ovos em minha boca e disse, "Por que?"

"Porque nós precisamos de comida, dã," ela disse, revirando seus olhos. "A geladeira está vazia."

"Por uma boa razão," Eu disse.

Bella riu. "Eu posso ver porque," ela disse. "Estou surpresa que você tenha vivido tanto tempo sem saber fazer seu próprio café da manhã."

"Isto se chama fast-food e vai se embora," eu disse, apontando meu garfo para ela.  
Bella revirou seus olhos. "Você deve ser uma bomba de colesterol," Ela murmurou.

"Não," eu disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Da última vez que fui ao médico eu estava perfeitamente saudável."

Bella me fitou com os olhos. Eu engoli. "Ok, vou comer mais em casa."

Ela sorriu para mim e virou-se para fazer seu prato. Eu terminei de comer.

"Eu provavelmente chegarei tarde em casa hoje," Eu murmurei, procurando a minha jaqueta, minhas chaves e meu blackberry.

"Ok," Bella murmurou.

Eu encontrei minha jaqueta onde eu a havia deixado noite passada e minhas chaves e meu blackberry em um dos bolsos. Eu me virei para olhar para Bella, e vi que ela parecia um pouco triste enquanto mordia seu lábio e seus braços cruzados na altura do peito.

"Ei," eu disse enquanto fui até ela e a envolvi com meus braços. "Eu prometo. Eu vou tentar chegar em casa o mais rápido que eu puder... Eu ligarei se for voltar muito tarde. Certo?"

"Certo," ela sussurrou.

Eu passei meus dedos em seu rosto, colocando alguns de seus fios de cabelos atrás de sua orelha e inclinei sua cabeça para cima para que eu pudesse dar-lhe um beijo.

=========================*********=======================

Eu estava completamente agoniado quando chegou o meio-dia, tudo o que eu queria era poder ir para casa. Mas Tanya me entregava papéis atrás de papéis, e quando recebi uma chamada ao meio-dia, eu explodi.

"O QUE?" gritei no telefone.

"Bem... eu estava querendo ver se meu querido Edward queria sair para almoçar, mas eu posso ver que ele precisa de algo mais do que um almoço com Jewel Rogers."

Eu suspirei. "Me desculpe, Jewels. Eu não queria gritar."

Jewels riu pelo telefone. "Está tudo bem, docinho. Eu pensei que enquanto eu estivesse na cidade eu iria ter o prazer de almoçar com você."

Eu apertei a ponta do meu nariz. "Quer saber? Almoço soa ótimo agora."

"Eu aposto que sim," Jewel disse rindo. "Que tal eu encontrar você lá embaixo no café?"

"Claro... Em 15 minutos?"

"Perfeito. A gente se ver lá."

Eu me despedi e sorri. Me virei e vi Tanya sorrindo.

"Eu pensei que você gostaria de vê-la novamente," Tanya disse, se encostando contra a porta.

Eu me encostei de volta à minha poltrona. "Sim, eu não vejo Jewels desde a faculdade."

Tanya balançou a cabeça antes de ficar séria. "Você precisa terminar de ver o Keller Trial, para mandá-lo para o Sr. Winston."

Eu bufei. "Obrigado por acabar minha alegria."  
Tanya revirou seus olhos.

Quinze minutos depois, eu estava lá embaixo procurando por Jewels.

"Edward!"

Eu me virei no momento para ver uma morena me abraçar.

"Oh," eu disse, pegando-a. "Olá Jewels."

Jewels Rogers se afastou de mim, sorrindo. "Vamos fazer o pedido."

Nós fizemos o nosso pedido e sentamos em uma das mesas ao redor.

"Então... eu ouvi falar que você casou," Jewel disse, sorrindo.

Eu sorri. "Sim, casei."

"Ela é linda, diferente de todas as garotas que você namorou na faculdade ."

Eu ri e revirei meus olhos o que fez ela rir. "Sim, bem... Bella é especial."

"Estou contente em te ver feliz," Ela falou.

"Então, o que você anda fazendo desde a faculdade?" Eu perguntei.

"Na verdade, eu tenho trabalhado para o meu pai," Ela falou, colocando sua bebida na mesa.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei. Ela afirmou com a cabeça. "Estou impressionado. Eu nunca a imaginaria trabalhando para o seu pai."

Ela riu. "Sim, mas não como você," Ela falou, sorrindo. "Na verdade eu faço o designer."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei.

Ela riu, e afirmou com a cabeça de novo e levantou a mão. E para eu poder ver melhor anel em seu dedo. "Você fez o design disso?"

"Sim," Ela falou.

"Ei," Eu falei, me perdendo em um pensamento que acabara de ter. "Eu tenho uma pergunta para você."

"Qual?" Ela perguntou, dando um gole em seu café.

"Eu estava me perguntando se você pode fazer o design de um anel para mim."

Ela colocou a xícara de volta na mesa. "Eu ficaria magoada se você pedisse para outra pessoa. O que você tem em mente?"

Eu descrevi o anel que eu tinha imaginado desde ontem a noite. Jewels balança a cabeça positivamente enquanto me escutava.

"Muito adorável," Ela falou. "Que tal eu fazer o designer de alguma coisa e depois te mostrar?"

"Claro, perfeito," Eu falei.

Logo depois um entregador trombou em mim quando passava, o que me fez pular da cadeira derramando todo o café em Jewels.

"Oh, Meu Deus Jewels," Eu murmurei, vendo ela se levantar rápido. "Você está bem?"

"Oh, eu estou bem," Ela falou, me dando um sorriso, vendo o estrago que eu fiz em sua camisa. "Fico feliz por ter usado marrom... Além do mais, não melou tanto assim."

"Tem certeza?" Eu perguntei.

Ela sorriu para mim. "Eu estou bem, Edward."

Nós limpamos a mesa, roubando os guardanapos de outra mesa.

"Bem, é melhor eu voltar," Eu murmurei, sentindo a tensão em meu ombro.

"Bem, eu me diverti," Jewel falou, sorrindo. "Devíamos nos encontrar mais."

"Claro," Eu falei, abraçando-a antes que cochichar em seu ouvido, "Talvez eu traga Bella para você vê-la e pensar em algo mais parecido com ela."

Jewels riu e se afastou. "Perfeito," Ela falou, sorrindo.

Eu a beijei na bochecha e pisquei para ela. "Obrigado," Eu falei antes de vê-la saindo.

Eu fiquei lá, olhando para a mesa. Eu senti como se alguém estivesse me olhando. Eu me virei vendo que o entregador estava me olhando, como se ele estivesse olhando algo que ele detestasse.

"O que você está olhando?" Eu falei antes de ir para o escritório.

O que eu mais queria era me apressar, acabar com que estivesse que acabar no trabalho e ir para casa.

Bella PDV

Eu olhei para a minha lista. Havia tanta coisa que eu precisava comprar. A geladeira de Edward estava tão vazia que eu me surpreendi de ter encontrado ovos e bacon lá dentro. Eu fiquei me perguntando como é que Edward sobreviveu todo esse tempo.  
"Ora, ora, ora... se não é Isabella Swan... ou devo dizer Cullen."

Eu gelei. Eu conhecia aquela voz. A ultima vez que eu escutei essa voz essa pessoa estava gemendo, e gritando em êxtase, enquanto estava transando com o meu---

Eu me virei e vi ninguém além de Ashley, minha ex-vizinha.

"Ashley," Eu falei, olhando para ela enquanto ela sorria. "Como você está?"

Ela jogou seu cabelo por cima do ombro. "Eu estou bem. Eu e Lance estamos juntos."

Meu coração bombeou meu sangue mais rápido. "Eu não estou surpresa," Eu murmurei.

Ashley sorriu. "Eu fiquei surpresa quando soube que você tinha se casado," Ela falou, se aproximando lentamente de mim como se fosse um animal cercando sua presa. "E grávida, eu escutei também. Nossa, você devia estar desesperada mesmo para se casar depois de uma semana. Edward Cullen estava bêbado, desesperado ou apenas fazendo o papel de estúpido?"

Raiva passou pelas minhas veias.

"Deixe Edward fora disso," Eu falei, olhando para ela com toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo.

Ela só sorriu e me encarou.

"Ashley, você não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de... Oh, eu... Oi Bella."

Eu senti meu sangue correr com mais força do que nunca quando vi Lance Carter... Meu ex. Ashley riu e colocou seus braços no pescoço dele. Eu tive que fechar meus olhos enquanto eles começaram a fazer um tipo de batalha de línguas no meio da loja, eu quase vomitei um pouco na minha boca. Eu abri meus olhos.

"Humm," Ashley falou enquanto ela se afastava de Lance e sorria par mim.

Eu cruzei meus braços na altura do peito e fiquei encarando eles.

"Como você está, Bella?" Lance perguntou enquanto enrolava um braço na cintura de Ashley.

"Eu estou bem," Eu falei, "Ouvi que vocês estão namorando."

"Ouvi que você se casou... E está grávida," Lance murmurou. "Eu fiquei surpreso que você engravidou. Você nunca me deixou eu te tocar enquanto a gente namorava. Se eu soubesse que tudo que eu precisava fazer era me casar para transar com você, então a gente teria se casado há muito tempo."

A raiva só aumentava ao passar do tempo.

"Edward me ama, ok?" Eu falei, apontando um dedo para Lance. "Diferente de você. Você dizia que me amava, e você não esperou por mim, você teve que 'fuder' a vizinha."

"Ei," Ashley falou com raiva também.

"Ele realmente te ama, Bella? Ela te disse que te amava?"

Eu gelei. Edward nunca tinha me dito que me amava. Claro, ele fazia pequenas coisas como os seus beijos em minha cabeça e outras coisas, mas ele nunca me disse "Eu te amo."

Lance sorriu e pegou seu celular. Ele abriu e começou a procurar algo.

"O que você está fazendo?"Eu perguntei.

Ele ficou sério, e me passou o celular. Eu peguei, me perguntando o que diabos ele queria me mostrar, e eu olhei. Eu senti meu corpo congelar enquanto eu vi a foto de Edward junto de outra mulher.

"Eu estava fazendo uma entrega que era no prédio onde ele trabalha. Ele estava lá com ela no almoço hoje," Lance falou. "Ele até marcou outro encontro com ela. E eu tive quase certeza que eles se beijaram antes deles irem embora."

Eu senti lágrimas em meus olhos enquanto eu ainda olhava para Edward, meu sorriso predileto em seu rosto.

"E você achava que ele te amava," Ashley falou sarcasticamente, sorrindo.

Eu mordi meu lábio e joguei o celular em Lance, enquanto Ashley o pegava e começava com a batalha de línguas de novo.

"Ai! Sua idiota você me acertou," Ashley falou enquanto eu passava por eles.

Eu andei rápido, querendo nada mais do que correr, fugir de tudo.

"Táxi!" Eu gritei, levantando minha mão.

"Para onde madame?" O motorista perguntou, se virando para me olhar.

Eu suspirei enquanto dava o endereço.

O motorista confirmou e deu partido no carro. Eu chorei o caminho inteiro. Eu o pedi que esperasse enquanto eu corria para dentro do prédio. Os paparazzi's já tinham deixado eu e Edward em paz, então eu subi e arrumei minhas malas. Eu joguei algumas roupas, minha medicação para a gravidez, meu ipod e um livro. Eu dei uma última olhada. Olhando as coisas que ainda estavam no lugar desde ontem a noite, as flores, as velas apagadas.

Eu corri de volta para o táxi.

"Para onde?" Ele perguntou, olhando triste para mim.

"Para a estação de ônibus Greyhound," Eu murmurei, morrendo em lágrimas.

Eu procurei na minha bolsa meu celular enquanto ele tocava.

"Jake," Eu falei depois de abri-lo.

"Bella, você está bem?"Você... Você está chorando?" A voz de Jacob estava preocupada.

"Jakey, Edward---Edward—"

"Fale logo Bella. Edward o que?"

"Ele me traiu!" Eu falei, uma nova onda de lágrimas caindo no meu rosto.

"O QUÊ!"Jacob gritou.

Meu celular de repente apitou, me avisando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem.

De: Lance  
Para: Bella  
Eu pensei que você ia querer uma cópia disso.

Eu deixei escapar um gemido quando vi a foto de novo.

"Bella, como assim Edward te traiu?" Jacob perguntou enquanto eu colocava o celular de volta em meu ouvido.

"Lance---"

"Lance falou isso! Você acredita nele?? Bella!"

"Ele tinha uma prova!" Eu falei, minhas lágrimas corriam mais depressa agora.

"Como é que ele tinha uma prova?"

"Ele tem uma foto Jacob. Ele tem uma foto de Edward abraçando uma mulher. Ele falou que eles se beijaram e marcaram outro encontro."

"Bella, eu tenho certeza que Edward tem uma explicação. O beijo devia ser na bochecha e o encontro podia ser de negócios."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, Jacob."

"Bella, por que você não conversa com o Edward? Eu tenho certeza que ele vai te contar a verdade."

"Não." Eu sussurrei.  
"Bella," Jacob, falou. "Edward te ama."

"Edward nunca disse que me amava Jacob. Nenhuma vez."

"Mas isso não significa que ele não ame. Amor não precisa de palavras para provar. Se lembra daquela musica 'Mais do que palavras' de Westlife...? Edward não precisa dizer 'eu te amo' só para mostrar que ele ama."

"Mas se ele não falou como eu vou saber que ele me ama,"Eu murmurei.

"Bella, pare de ser besta! Edward te ama. Ponto final."

"Eu estou indo embora jacob."

"Bella!" Jacob falou irritado.

"Eu estou indo para casa."

Depois eu desliguei o telefone, enquanto o táxi parava na frente da estação de ônibus.

"Você tem certeza que você quer fazer isso madame?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu sei o que eu quero," Eu murmurei, pegando a minha carteira.

Eu fui até o lugar onde se compra as passagens.

"Para onde?" A mulher do balcão me perguntou.

"Forks, Washington," Eu murmurei, pegando a minha carteira.

"É um pouco longe, o que tem lá?"

Eu olhei para ela. "Lá é minha casa," Eu murmurei enquanto pagava a passagem.

"Vão ser seis dias de estrada," Ela falou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei a passagem. Eu tinha alguns minutos sobrando, então decidir mandar a foto para Jacob.

De: Bella  
Para: Jacob  
A prova.  
  
E ai decidi ligar para... Edward. Caiu na secretaria eletrônica, então eu deixei uma mensagem.

"Edward, eu estou indo embora... Eu não posso ficar com você quando sei que você não me ama," Eu sussurrei. "Eu vou te ligar quando os bebês nascerem. Até lá, você não vai escutar sobre mim." Eles chamaram os passageiros do meu ônibus para entrar. Eu me enrolei nas ultimas palavras. "Adeus Edward." Depois eu desliguei o celular e entrei no ônibus.


	19. Capítulo 19 Acorda!

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

Edward PDV

Eu me senti como se meu mundo perdesse toda a velocidade quando a única coisa que ainda me mantinha respirando de repente se foi. O mundo ficou em preto e branco quando a única coisa que as davam cor de repente já não estava mais lá para mantê-lo funcionando.  
Meus olhos correram para o retrato em uma pequena moldura de uma pessoa que sempre me faz sorrir, a pessoa a qual me fazia querer voltar para casa, a pessoa que eu queria ver toda vez que eu acordasse de manhã. Eu coloquei a moldura para baixo fazendo com que a foto se escondesse da minha vista assim eu não teria que me sentir tão mal.

_" Edward, eu estou indo embora..."_

Eu ainda podia ouvir sua voz em minha cabeça, sabendo que sua mensagem ainda estava em meu celular.

_"Eu não posso ficar com você, quando sei que você não me ama."_

Eu não a mostrava de novo e de novo que a amava? Eu não mostrava que ela era o meu tudo, minha vida, meu oxigênio? Eu não a entreguei o meu coração em uma bandeja de prata? E ela ainda pensava que eu não a amava? Será que era necessário para ela ouvir a minha devoção?

_"Eu vou te ligar quando os bebês nascerem. Até lá, você não vai ouvir sobre mim."_

Ela não poderia fazer isso comigo! Ela não poderia não me deixar saber como ela estava, como nossos filhos estavam! Ela me ligaria quando eles nascessem? O que ela iria fazer até lá?  
Ela fez silêncio perto do final. Eu literalmente fiquei na ponta da cadeira, esperando por aquelas palavras que estavam na ponta de sua língua. 'Basta dizer, apenas diga as palavras que eu irei atrás de você, por favor... Diga-as.'

"_Adeus Edward_," Ela sussurrou. _Clique_.

Meu coração estava partido em pedaços, jogados fora, pisoteados, queimados em cinzas e, em seguida, enterrado no jardim.  
Eu não conseguia tirar a sua voz de minha cabeça. Minha mente vagava enquanto eu olhei para o relógio voltando ao dia que Jacob entrou no meu escritório.

**_===== Flashback =====_**

Eu estava olhando para a tela do computador, prestes a escrever um relatório sobre Keller Trial quando de repente a voz apressada de Tanya, pelo interfone, rasgou o silêncio da sala.

"Edward, há um homem aqui exigindo falar com você."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a porta do escritório abriu com muita força, respirando forte, Jacob Black, amigo de Bella.

"Jacob," Eu falei, me levantando.

"Você soube de Bella?" Ele perguntou antes que eu pudesse perguntar o porque ele estava lá.

"Não, por que?" Eu perguntei. "Qual é o problema?"

"Oh Meu Deus," Jacob falou, passando a mão em seu rosto. "Veja se você tem alguma mensagem de voz. Isso pode significar que ainda haja tempo."

"Jacob, o que isso significa?" Eu perguntei enquanto me sentava para pegar o meu celular no bolso da meu paletó.

"Bella acha que você a traiu!" Jacob falou num tom mais alto.

"ELA PENSA O QUE?!" Eu gritei, sem me importar que os outros no departamento ouvissem.

Minha mulher pensava que eu estava traindo o que era mais importante do que qualquer coisa, até mais do que meu trabalho. Jacob retirou seu celular do bolso e me mostrou algo. Na tela havia uma foto minha abraçando Jewel.

"Essa é Jewel Rogers," Eu falei apontando para a tela. "Ela é uma amiga minha da faculdade."

"Bella não sabe disso. Bella esbarrou com o ex dela, que deve ter te o visto durante o almoço e tirado essa foto. Ela estava tão decepcionada no telefone, são os hormônios da gravidez," Jacob falou.

Eu senti minha cabeça doer enquanto me afundava na cadeira.

"Edward, você precisa ir e esclarecer tudo. Se ela soubesse disso..."

"Não," Eu suspirei, esforçando meus olhos, tentando processar tudo que estava em minha cabeça agora. "Não, ela nem queria estar casada comigo em primeiro lugar. Ela provavelmente estava esperando um motivo para me deixar."

"Edward! Pare com essa tolice, os dois na verdade."

Eu balancei minha cabeça e me virei para o trabalho na minha frente, com esperanças que pudesse manter minha cabeça distraída da dor que estava dentro de mim, enquanto o meu coração literalmente se quebrou em milhões de pedaços.

**_===== Fim do Flashback =====_**

Esse dia foi há uma semana... Ou foi há um mês atrás, e ainda podia me lembrar perfeitamente como se tivesse acontecido ontem... Ou até mesmo hoje. Todos os dias têm se juntado, todos sem nenhuma importância desde naquele dia. Exceto por algumas visitas que eu recebia de pessoas que tentavam me aconselhar.

**_===== Flashback =====_**

Eu podia vê-los sussurrando. Tanya e Emmett no corredor. Eles estavam falando sobre mim.

"Ele não tem sido ele mesmo desde aquele dia," Tanya sussurrou. "Ele... Está como um zumbi."

"Talvez eu possa animá-lo," Emmett sussurrou de volta e entrou em meu escritório sem bater.

"Ei irmãozão, por que você ta tão abalado?" Emmett falou, sentando em minha mesa, em cima dos papéis em que eu estava trabalhando.

"Nada," Eu falei.

"Parece que você não tem dormido por semanas."

Eu ouvi uma tapa, e sabia que Tanya tinha batido a mão em sua testa agora. Eu normalmente iria revirar meus olhos para o comentário de Emmett, mas eu não me importava mais.

"Vá direto ao ponto Emmett," Eu murmurei, tentando trabalhar mas não consegui. Eu não conseguia fazer mais nada ultimamente.

"Jacob nos contou o que aconteceu e que você estava agindo como um verdadeiro idiota... Edward por que você não---"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." E eu não queria. Eu não queria ouvir o nome dela. Era duro admitir que a mensagem de voz, a mensagem de voz dela, ainda estava em meu telefone. Não tinha intenção de deletar a última coisa que ainda tinha a sua voz, não importa o que ela estava dizendo.

"Edward, você tem que falar sobre isso," Emmett falou, parecendo preocupado. "Edward, você precisa ir esclarecer as coisas. Se Bella soubesse da verdade..."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Emmett. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta."

"Se for a razão de o meu irmão parecer como se não visse o sol por semanas, então sim, é da minha conta."

Eu não tenho visto o sol por semanas... _meu sol_ se foi.

"Eu disse que não quero falar sobre isso," Eu falei, minha voz aumentando.

Emmett bufou. "Pare de ser estúpido Edward!"

"Eu disse," Eu gritei com ele, "Que eu não quero falar sobre isso. Vá trabalhar Emmett e deixe a minha vida em paz."

Emmett me olhou ofendido. Eu não pude evitar em me sentir mal enquanto eu o via se levantar da minha mesa e sair da sala.

**_===== Fim do Flashback =====_**

É claro que essa briga com Emmett não foi nada comparado com a que eu tive com Rosalie Hale há algumas semanas depois.

**_===== Flashback =====_**

"Então, eu ouvi que você tem sido um completo idiota," Rosalie falou, entrando no meu escritório.

Eu praticamente bufei quando eu perdi a concentração em escrever o relatório. Eu finalmente consegui colocar de lado a tristeza e a dor o bastante para esquecer o mundo ao meu redor. E agora com Rosalie lembrando, eu dei uma deslizada.

"Eu não estou sendo um 'completo idiota' como você me chamou Rosalie," Eu murmurei.

"Sim, você está, se não remover essa sua bunda da cadeira e colocar aonde Bella está," Rosalie falou, cruzando seus braços.

Eu vacilei ao ouvir o nome dela e meu coração inchou de dor.

"Eu não vou explicar porque eu não... 'estou movendo a minha bunda' para você, Rosalie."

Eu vi seus olhos me estudarem.

"Está sendo um completo idiota," Ela murmurou.

"Não estou."

"Edward, Jacob nos contou o que aconteceu, e Emmett me contou que veio falar com você sobre isso, mas você realmente precisa tirar sua bunda daí, e esclarecer as coisas com ela. Se ela soubesse a verdade---"

"Eu não vou mover a minha bunda para lugar nenhum," Eu murmurei, ficando mais irritado a cada segundo.

Então de novo estava Rosalie me estudando, seus lábios comprimidos em uma linha reta.

"Você está agindo como um completo idiota." Ela ricocheteou. "Eu não vejo o porquê que você não está indo atrás dela."

Eu fechei meus olhos e tentei parar de gritar com ela. Ela deu um grito abafado, batendo seus pés enquanto saia da minha sala e murmurando 'completo idiota, completo idiota, completo idiota'.

**_===== Fim do Flashback =====_**

Enquanto eu estava irritado com as visitas de Rosalie e Emmett, eu ainda não tinha chorado até a visita de Alice e Jasper uma semana depois.

**_===== Flashback =====_**

"Por que vocês simplesmente não podem me deixar em paz?" Eu murmurei para mim mesmo enquanto Alice, Jasper, e a bebê Jasmine entravam no meu escritório.

"Por que nós nos importamos com você," Alice falou enquanto Jasper sentava na cadeira na minha frente.

"Se você está aqui para me perguntar por que eu não fui atrás dela, então você pode ir embora," Eu falei enquanto me concentrava no meu computador.

"Jacob nos contou o que aconteceu," Jasper falou com a voz calma enquanto ele colocava Jasmine gentilmente em seu colo.

"E Emmett nos contou o que aconteceu quando ele veio conversar com você... E Rosalie estava fazendo sua terapia do 'shopping' outro dia. Parece que ela ainda está chateada com você," Alice falou.

Eu fechei meus olhos como se estivesse cansado e contei até dez.

"Por que você não foi atrás dela Edward?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso," Eu falei, tentando não olhar para a pequena moldura em minha mesa que ainda estava virada para baixo.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio.

"Edward, você a ama... Por que você não foi atrás dela?" Jasper perguntou suavemente.

Eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha antes que eu percebesse.

"Por favor eu não quero falar sobre isso," Eu murmurei.

Alice suspirou. "Ta bom," Ela falou. "Mas os outros estão certo. Você está sendo cabeça dura, um completo idiota que precisa passar por isso tudo para colocar a bunda em um avião, e ir atrás do amor da sua vida."

Alice marchou para fora da sala, murmurando que ia ligar para Rosalie para a terapia do 'shopping'. Jasper se levantou.

"Eles têm um ponto Edward," Jasper murmurou, com Jasmine nos braços. "Você não deu o divórcio quando ela queria e você vai deixar ela ir embora agora? Pense nisso."

**_===== Fim do Flashback =====_**

E eu pensei naquilo. Eu estava pensando até uma semana depois. E Jasper tinha um ponto. Eu lutei por ela, então... Por que eu não estava lutando por ela agora?

"Já chega," Falou uma voz grossa atrás de mim.

Eu pulei enquanto me virava para ver meu pai na porta.

"Já chega o que?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

"Você tem vindo aqui todos os dias, antes do sol nascer e só saindo depois do por do sol, trabalhando mais tempo do que eu pensei ser possível," Carlisle falou, cruzando seus braços. "Eu estou lhe dando alguns meses de férias... Principalmente com o nascimento dos gêmeos daqui a três meses."

Meu coração explodiu em meu peito ao mencionar os 'bebês'.

"Eu não posso ir," Eu falei, olhando para o trabalho em minha frente. "Quem vai fazer---?"

"Edward, há outras pessoas nessa empresa que podem fazer o seu trabalho."

Eu ia abrir minha boca, mas Carlisle me encarou com uma cara feia. "Ta certo." Eu falei, sem emoção.

Eu peguei algumas coisas, Carlisle tirou de mim tudo que se tratava de trabalho, e sai do prédio da empresa. Eu dirigi para casa. Os _paparazzi's_ não mais esperavam do lado de fora do meu prédio. E a velha _pick-up_ de Bella não estava mais esperando no estacionamento quando eu cheguei. Às vezes eu me encontrava sentando no carro dela, seu cheiro ainda estava lá. Eu não agüentava mais vê-lo, não suportava mais ter esperanças que ela viesse ver seu carro, que talvez, _talvez_ eu subiria as escadas e Bella estivesse lá no apartamento, cozinhando o jantar ou estivesse pronta para mim. Eu tinha doado a sua _pick-up_ para a Academia Can (N/A: é onde as pessoas doam carros para ajudar a educação de crianças), sabendo que pelo menos lá o carro iria servir para alguma coisa... Bella ia me odiar por ter dado o seu carro...

Eu suspirei e subi para o apartamento. Em silêncio, eu entrei e deixei minhas coisas em uma mesa ao lado da porta.

"Ah querido Edward, está em casa."

Eu pulei ao ouvir a voz da minha mãe. Lá em pé no meio da cozinha estava ela.

"Mãe... o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, andando em sua direção.

"Na verdade eu quem deveria estar perguntando a mesma coisa," Minha mãe falou, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Oh, por favor, não comece," Eu gemi, caindo em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

"Como você quiser," Minha mãe falou, voltando a preparar a salada.

"Espera... você não vai me perguntar por que eu não coloquei a minha bunda em um avião para procurar por Bella?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela confuso.

"Você me pediu para não perguntar," Ela falou, sorrindo para mim. "Além do mais, eu tenho certeza que você vai me falar quando estiver pronto."

Eu a assisti preparando a salada, acrescentando tomates e pequenos pepinos.

"Eu sinto falta dela mamãe," Eu murmurei.

Esme parou com a salada e olhou para mim. "Eu sei querido."

"Eu não acredito que ela acreditou no ex dela," Eu murmurei.

"E ela vai continuar a acreditando naquele rato," Mamãe falou.

Eu suspirei. Mamãe colocou a salada de lado e veio em minha direção, colocou seus braços ao meu redor. Ela olhou para mim, olho no olho, retirando meu cabelo da frente do meu rosto como ela fazia quando eu era criança.

"Eu sei," Ela falou gentilmente, " Que você está magoado querido mas tudo vai se acertar... se você só for atrás dela. Eu sei que você não vai desistir por que eu sei que você não desistiu do casamento quando Bella pediu o divorcio, sete meses atrás."

Eu arregalei meus olhos o que fez minha mãe rir.

"Seu irmão acidentalmente me contou semana passada quando eu perguntei a ele por que você tem parecido tão mal ultimamente," Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu vou matar ele," Eu murmurei.

"Edward," Ela falou, me alertando. "Você sabia que eu iria descobrir sobre você e Bella não ter se conhecido na _Starbucks_".

"Você não está brava por a gente ter mentido pra você?" Eu perguntei.

"Por que estaria brava por você por ter se casado com uma mulher que é perfeita para você? Agora eu estou um pouco chateada que você não foi atrás dela quando ela fugiu mas eu vou te perdoar depois que você for atrás dela e trazê-la de volta."

Eu suspirei. Logo depois meu celular tocou, quando olhei quem era, eu vi o nome de Jewel.

"Ei, e aí?" Eu perguntei.

"Você quer ver o anel?" Ela perguntou.

"Já terminou?"

"Mmhmm, ontem a noite, mas eu queria ter certeza de que ele era perfeito."

"Eu já posso pegá-lo?" Eu perguntei.

"Se você apenas abrir a porta, você poderá vê-lo."

Eu fui até a porta. Lá na frente dela estava Jewel Rogers segurando minhas alianças de casamento. Era como eu imaginava, eu pensei enquanto pegava dela para olhar melhor. Ouro branco, lindos diamantes, mas o anel não era um circulo completo. A parte de trás era cortada. Eu olhei para Jewel.

"Oh foi algo que eu pensei de última hora. Eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse soldar sua aliança com a que vocês se casaram para formar uma só." Jewel falou, sorrindo.

"É... perfeita Jewel," Eu suspirei, lágrimas formando em meus olhos.

"É... se você for procurar por Bella," Ela falou suavemente.

Eu olhei para ela, e por cima do meu ombro para a minha mãe. 'Você não desistiu do casamento naquele dia... Por que você desistirá agora?' Eu olhei para o anel de novo.

"Eu sei o que preciso fazer," Eu murmurei, rapidamente guardando o anel no meu bolso, beijando Jewel na bochecha. "Muito obrigado Jewel."

Jewel riu. "Eu sou tão boa assim," Ela falou com uma piscadela.

Eu ri e me virei para minha mãe. "Eu vou buscar Bella de volta," Eu falei com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu, cruzando seus braços na altura do peito. "Eu tenho uma mala já arrumada para você no seu quarto."

Antes de eu pudesse me apressar para o quarto para pegar as minhas coisas, uma voz grossa, a qual eu nunca tinha escutado antes, falou. "Ainda traindo a sua mulher, hein Cullen?"

Eu me virei e vi o mesmo entregador do almoço há quatro meses atrás, parado na frente da minha porta.

"Ei, você é o cara do café," Jewel falou.

O cara sorriu. "E você é a moça com quem o Cullen está traindo sua mulher," Ele falou, cruzando seus braços.

Jewel riu. "Desculpe por tirar sua diversão amiguinho, mas eu sou lésbica," Jewel falou, sorrindo. "Além do mais, minha namorada é muito possessiva."

O rosto do cara ficou pálido. Jewel se virou para mim e sorriu. "Te vejo depois, Eddie," Ela falou e passou pelo cara indo para o corredor.

"Espera... Quem é você?" Eu perguntei para o cara.

"Lance," Ele falou.

Eu senti o ódio crescendo em mim por esses quatro meses que precisava ser expelido. Bella tinha me dito que o nome de seu ex era Lance.

"Você é o idiota que contou a Bella que eu estava a traindo," Eu murmurei, apontando o dedo para ele.

"E se eu for?" Ele falou.

"Eu só queria te dar isso," Eu falei antes de socá-lo no olho.

Ele tropeçou para trás, sentindo dor, muita dor.

"Você me bateu!" Ele gritou.

"Você arruinou a vida de Bella, agora a minha também, seu imbecil," Eu gritei de volta.

"Aqui, querido," Minha mãe falou, me dando a mala, minha jaqueta e as chaves. "Eu vou me virar com esse cavalheiro aqui."

"Ele não é um cavalheiro, "Eu murmurei para minha mãe.

"Eu sei, eu sei," Ela falou, me dando um olhar para eu me apressar. "Mas eu me viro com ele... Você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer agora."

"Certo," Eu falei, pegando as coisas dela antes de dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Eu te amo."

"Eu sei querido. Agora vá dizer isso para sua mulher."

Eu sorri, e me apressei para entrar no elevador. Enquanto estava descendo eu abri meu celular e disquei o número de Jacob.

"Black," Jacob murmurou, com sons de batedeiras, atrás dele.

"Jacob, é Edward," Eu falei enquanto eu andava para o meu carro.

"Você finalmente decidiu parar de agir como um imbecil, e ir atrás dela?"

"Eu esperei tempo demais para isso," Eu falei, jogando as coisas no banco de trás.

"Verdade."

"Ei,você sabe aonde Bella foi?"

Jacob suspirou. "Não, mas eu posso falar isso." Ele falou. "Ela disse que estava indo para 'casa'."

"Onde é 'casa'?" Eu perguntei, dando partida no volvo.

"O único lugar em que ela cresceu até a faculdade... Forks, Washington. Eu sei que ela tem alguma casa lá que eu acredito que foi herança dos pais, mas eu não sei aonde exatamente fica."

Eu dei ré e saí do estacionamento. "Valeu, era tudo que eu precisava saber," Eu falei, acelerando. "Eu tenho que desligar."

"Oh claro, me ligue quando vocês fizerem as pazes."

"Claro, claro," Eu falei. "Tchau."

Depois de desligar a ligação, eu disquei outro número para reservar o meu vôo. Eu sorri enquanto o telefone tocava. Eu ia fazer a coisa certa. Eu estava indo atrás da minha mulher.

* * *

**(N/PR: Ai queridos, me perdoem a demora, mas foi 'culpa' do filme, fui para a prá-estréia dia 18! E ontem eu sai a noite. Mas ta aí, olha as coisas melhorando!=D)**


	20. Capítulo 20 O parque e Bella

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE**

_O parque e Bella  
_  
Edward PDV

Já faz duas semanas desde que eu deixei Nova York para ir atrás de Bella. Logo depois que eu cheguei em Seattle, contratei um detetive particular com esperança que assim eu iria a encontrasse mais rápido. Até então, Bella ainda não usou o cartão de crédito desde que comprou a sua passagem de ônibus quatro meses e meio atrás. E então, o detetive William Ruben não conseguiu encontrá-la em nenhum lugar em Seattle ou em Port Angeles. Enquanto ele procurava lá, só para o caso de Bella não estar lá, eu fui para Forks.

Eu parei em algumas lojas para ver se eles viram uma mulher grávida de oito meses. Ninguém a viu. O único ginecologista ficava em Port Angeles, e o detetive ainda não tinha encontrado nenhuma informação sobre Bella.

Eu suspirei e sentei em um dos balanços de um parque em Forks, Washington. O playground era como os outros, com balanços, escorregador, carrossel, gangorra e até uma caixa de areia. Lá eu fiquei, fechei meus olhos enquanto uma brisa passava pelo meu rosto e só pude ver crianças brincando no playground, o som de seus risos misturados com a brisa. E eu sorri quando me imaginei empurrando a minha filha no balanço, enquanto a minha linda esposa ao meu lado se balançava também com o nosso filho em seu colo. Eu podia até sentir um puxão em minha perna enquanto minha filha me pedia para eu colocá-la na gangorra.

O puxão na minha perna foi tão real que eu pensei que havia uma criança lá. Quando eu senti um outro puxão, eu abri meus olhos olhando para baixo para ver uma garotinha puxando a minha perna. Ela tinha lindos olhos cinzas.

"Você parece triste senhor," Ela falou, puxando a minha perna mais uma vez.

Eu desviei meu olhar da garota, me perguntando. Eu rapidamente olhei de volta para ela.

"Sim, eu estou," Eu falei.

"Você precisa de um abraço?" Ela perguntou, abrindo seus braços.

Eu sorri. "Sim," Eu falei, abrindo meus braços como os dela.

Ela me deu um abraço apertado, e se distanciou.

" Se sente melhor?" Ela perguntou.

"Muito," Eu falei, afirmando com a cabeça.

"Meu nome é Jessica."

"Eu sou Edward, prazer em te conhecer, Jessica" Eu falei, sorrindo. Ela era realmente uma menina muito doce.

Ela pegou a minha mão e me levou em direção ao carrossel. Ela se sentou em um banquinho de metal, e deu umas palmadinhas em outro banco ao seu lado. Eu sentei ao seu lado enquanto ela cruzava suas pernas.

"Em primeiro lugar, porque você está triste?" Ela perguntou, enterrando seu dedo do pé na areia.

"A mulher que eu amo fugiu de mim," Eu falei, lhe dando a versão infantil do que aconteceu.

"Você falou para ela que você a ama?" Seus olhos cinzas olharam para mim com inocência.

"Infelizmente, não."

"Eu acho que você deve dar flores a ela," Ela disse, me dando um sorriso de janela (sem dente da frente). "Meu pai sempre dá flores para minha mamãe... e beijos... e abraços. Todo mundo pode abraçar. Mas meu irmão, Jordan, pensa que é coisa de menina, então ele não recebe abraços nem beijos de meninas... nem da mamãe."

Eu ri. "Todos podem abraçar," Eu falei.

"Minha babá me disse que o sorriso é contagiante, então eu sorrio quando os outros estão tristes."

"Sua babá deve ser muito inteligente."

Ela riu e fez um sinal para eu me aproximar dela. Eu me inclinei em sua direção.

"Minha babá é a melhor babá de todas," Ela sussurrou, "Até por que ela está maior do que uma casa."

Ela riu e eu me afastei. E ri também.

"Ela ajuda a tomar conta de mim e de Jordan," Ela falou. "Ela que me trouxe para o parquinho hoje."

Eu olhei em volta. "Uh, onde está a sua babá agora?" Eu perguntei, percebendo que ela estava sozinha desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, quando ela tava puxando a minha perna.

"Ela foi com Jordan comprar sorvete."

"Ah, ta."

"JESSICA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?!"

Eu senti meu corpo congelar com o som dessa voz. Essa voz era parecida com----

Jessica ficou de pé rapidamente e correu em direção a voz que a chamava.

"Tia Bella, Tia Bella," Jessica falou, pulando. "Eu conheci alguém."

"Jessica, você não era para ter fugido," Falou a voz que eu não ouvia há quatro meses.

"Sim, você poderia ser seqüestrada," Falou um menino de mais ou menos nove anos, ao lado dela.

"Não," Jessica falou, balançando sua cabeça. "Edward nunca iria fazer isso comigo." Ela virou sua cabeça sobre seus ombros e olhou para mim. "Faria?"

"Não... Eu nunca machucaria ninguém," Eu falei, me levantando, encarando as duas crianças e a minha linda esposa grávida.

Eu vi enquanto Bella gelava. Sua cabeça devagar virou em minha direção.

"Edward," Ela suspirou, ficando mais pálida do que o normal.

Bella PDV

Lá em pé no meio do parquinho de Forks estava nada mais nada menos do que o meu marido. Eu senti meu coração pular quando o vi, e senti o oxigênio me deixar. Até mesmo depois de quatro meses, só de vê-lo o meu coração dava pulos.

"O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei colocando minha mão no meu estômago enquanto o bebê me chutava na minha barriga.

"Eu posso te fazer a mesma pergunta," Edward falou tristemente, com círculos escuros debaixo de seus olhos.

"Quem é você?" Jordan perguntou.

Eu conhecia Jordan o bastante para saber que ele estava com ciúmes de Edward. Jordan era muito apegado a mim, seus olhos mostravam todo ciúme que ele estava sentindo enquanto olhava para o homem à nossa frente.

"Edward Cullen," Edward falou, andando na nossa direção e estendendo a mão para Jordan. Quando Jordan não a apertou, Edward se abaixou. "O marido de Bella,"

"Ela não é casada," Jordan ricocheteou.

"É claro que ela é," Edward falou.

"Não, ela não é. E se ela fosse, por que ela está comigo, e não com você?"

Os olhos de Edward se encheram de tristeza enquanto olhava para mim.

"Pergunte isso a ela."

Jordan bufou, encarando Edward enquanto ele cruzava os braços.

"Deixe ela em paz, ela não quer você," Jordan falou.

"Jordan," Eu falei, alertando. "Eu posso cuidar disso."

"Não, você não pode," Jordan falou. "Você está grávida. Você precisa de um homem que cuide de você."

"Eu acho que Edward é homem suficiente," Jessica falou. "Você ainda é um garoto, Jordan."

"Cala a boca Jess."

"Jordan, se comporte," Eu falei, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Isso não é problema seu. E só por que eu estou grávida não significa que eu não possa cuidar das coisas. Eu, afinal de contas, estou cuidando de vocês dois."

Jordan cruzou os braços enquanto ficava emburrado. Eu me virei para Edward. O meu bebê decidiu me chutar o que me fez gemer um pouco.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, vindo em minha direção.

Jordan bufou, fazendo Edward parar um pouco antes de tocar o meu cotovelo.

"Eles amam me fazer de saco de pancada, só isso," Eu falei, passando a minha mão sobre minha barriga.

"Nós... Nós precisamos conversar, Bella," Ele falou, colocando suas mãos em seu bolso.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça. "Onde você está?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Em um hotel em Port Angeles," Ele falou, me dando o nome do hotel.

"Eu estarei livre depois das seis horas hoje à noite," Eu falei, lembrando da minha sessão de yoga com Julie hoje.

"Que tal eu te buscar?"

"Não," Jordan falou.

"Jordan," Eu falei, dando um olhar de alerta para ele. "Não me faça dizer a sua mãe que você está sendo mal educado."

Jordan olhou para o lado e correu de mim.

"É melhor eu ir," Eu falei, olhando para Edward.

"Que tal a gente se encontrar na escola de Forks, às seis e quinze?" Edward falou. "E nós dirigimos para Port Angeles de lá."

"Certo," Eu falei, "Te vejo lá, então."

Eu queria muito puxar ele, e beijar seus lábios, fazer a dor ir embora.

...

"Respire... Inspire," A voz calma de Julie falava enquanto ela me colocava na posição.

Eu respirei enquanto eu ficava em uma posição relaxante. Quando eu vim para Julie, quatro meses atrás, ela me apresentou a yoga eu descobri que era algo que eu gostava de fazer.

Depois de eu ter terminado, eu sentei e assisti Julie terminar algumas posições.

"Você parece tensa," Julie falou calmamente enquanto ela fazia a posição do sol.

"Eu esbarrei com o meu marido," Eu falei.

"Ah, o que explica o comportamento de Jordan," Julie falou, seus olhos fechados e respirando calmamente.

"Sim," Eu falei, revirando meus olhos. Logo quando nós chegamos em casa, Jordan se recusava a me deixar sair para encontrar Edward, ao ponto dele me trancar dentro do closet... Não tenho certeza como ele conseguiu, mas ele fez.

É claro que quando Julie chegou em casa, Jordan ficou de castigo. Basicamente sem brinquedos eletrônicos, o que Jordan adora, nada para mantê-lo entretido. Foi no quarto de Yoga que ele ficou de castigo então Julie mudou ele para o terraço, para ouvir a gentil chuva que caia lá fora.

"Então você se esbarrou com o seu marido.... E o que?" Ela perguntou, abrindo seus olhos castanhos.

"Nós vamos nos encontrar na escola de Forks e ele vai me dar uma carona para Port Angeles, então assim podemos conversar."

"Conversar é uma boa coisa," Julie falou, despejando chá de camomila, que tinha feito, em uma xícara. "Afinal de contas, a falta de comunicação é o principal problema dos casais hoje em dia."

Ela me olhou por cima de sua xícara, o que me disse que ela acreditava que era isso que tinha acontecido entre mim e Edward. Eu suspirei. Ela sabia o que havia acontecido, mas até agora ela não me pressionou dizendo para voltar para ele. Suas palavras eram basicamente estas: "Quando você estiver pronta, você irá. Quando ele estiver pronto, ele virá. Vamos apenas rezar para que não aconteça ao mesmo tempo ou vocês com certeza terão um problema."

Eu suspirei e passei a minha mão pelo meu estômago enquanto os pequeninos decidiram me fazer de saco de pancadas. "Eu sinto falta dele," Eu sussurrei.

"Hmm, eu sei que sente," Julie falou, abaixando sua xícara e olhando para mim com os seus olhos entristecidos.

"Talvez eu tivesse sido irracional," Eu falei, um bebê me chutou tão forte nas minhas costelas que eu olhei para a minha barriga. "Você não precisa me lembrar."

Julie riu. "Você está cheia de hormônios, emocionalmente, como toda mulher grávida, Bella. E sim, às vezes você pode exagerar."

Eu olhei pela janela, ouvindo a chuva.

"Eu não acredito que eu acreditei naquele imbecil."

Julie colocou uma xícara de chá para mim e disse, "Você estava começando a entender suas emoções e sentimentos por Edward, então. Você pensava que o seu casamento era bom demais para ser verdade, então achou que não o merecia. Portanto, na primeira chance que teve você se agarrou a ela."

Eu olhei tristemente para o meu chá. Ela estava certa.

"Então, o que você vai fazer a respeito agora?" Julie me perguntou.

"Eu acho que vou me encontrar com ele," Eu falei, tomando um pequeno gole do chá.

"Ótima idéia," Ela falou, sorrindo para mim.

"Sabe, eu deveria estar te pagando por isso," Eu murmurei, o que fez Julie rir.

"Como se eu te pagasse por cuidar dos meus filhos," Ela disse, se levantando e me oferecendo a mão. "Vem, você precisa se arrumar."

Eu revirei meus olhos. Julie era uma versão em miniatura de Alice.

Edward PDV

Eu estava muito nervoso enquanto dirigia com Bella para Port Angeles.

Quando eu cheguei no colégio ela já estava lá, sentada em um banco. Ela estava tão linda sentada lá enquanto lia uma versão mais antiga de 'Orgulho e Preconceito'.

Enquanto eu dirigia, nós dois permanecemos em um silêncio desconfortável. Eu queria alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que tornasse as coisas mais fáceis.

"Hum, se importa se eu colocar alguma música?" Eu perguntei, pegando o meu iPod para conectá-lo.

"Não," Bella falou rapidamente. "Não, eu não... me importo."

Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto escolhia que música iria colocar. Eu decidi algo mais clássico. Clair de Lune rapidamente começou a tocar enquanto colocava o iPod no painel do carro.

"Eu adoro essa música," Bella falou, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Sim, eu também," Eu falei.

Nós não falamos muito enquanto chegamos ao West Western Olympic Lodge (N/T: hotel) e levei Bella para o meu quarto (N/T: o quarto mais luxuoso).

"Você quer alguma coisa? Algo para beber?" Eu perguntei a Bella enquanto ela... patinava, eu acho que essa é a palavra que eu usaria para descrever como ela entrou no quarto.

"Água seria ótimo," Ela falou, sentando devagar na posta do sofá.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e fui pegar uma garrafa de água para ela. Eu entreguei a ela e sentei ao seu lado com um espaço suficiente de caber outra pessoa entre a gente. Eu só fiquei olhando para ela, aproveitando a sua presença. Eu queria muito tocar o seu rosto, beijar os seus lábios. Eu daria qualquer coisa só para segurar a sua mão mas eu deixei as minhas mãos em meu colo.

Finalmente, eu suspirei e disse, "Bella, você não tem idéia do quanto eu senti sua falta esses últimos meses... Quando Jacob me disse que você tinha ido embora, eu fiquei acabado. Ele me mostrou a foto que você enviou para ele. Eu... Eu não acredito que você não veio falar comigo, me perguntar sobre aquilo. Isso me machucou muito que eu até fiquei em depressão por não ter ido atrás de você na mesma hora. Eu deveria ter ido mas eu pensava que você não me quisesse mais."

"Eu exagerei," Bella falou, olhando para a garrafa de água. "Eu deveria ter conversado com você primeiro... Me desculpe."

Eu decidi pegar sua mão na minha.

"Eu deveria estar bravo com você por não ter conversado comigo... Mas eu não estou." Eu falei, apertando a sua mão.

"Me conte a verdade Edward. Por favor... Me fale quem era aquela mulher que você estava naquele dia?" Bella perguntou, se virando para mim, seus olhos grudados nos meus.

"Ela era apenas uma amiga minha da faculdade. Seu nome é Jewel Rogers. Eu não tinha visto ela desde então, e ela me ligou me dizendo que estava na cidade, então decidimos sair para almoçar ," Eu falei, massageando sua mão com o meu polegar.

"Então não há nada entre vocês dois?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o seu lábio.

"Não há e nunca houve nada entre a gente Bella, e na verdade fui eu quem apresentou ela para a sua namorada."

"Eu pensei que houvesse alguma coisa entre vocês dois quando - espera? Você disse 'namorada'?"

Eu sorri e confirmei com a cabeça. "Jewel é lésbica."

"Oh," Bella falou, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas, o que me fez rir, passando meu dedo em sua bochecha.

"Bella, aquele dia que a gente se encontrou para tomar um café, nós conversamos sobre o que aconteceu depois da faculdade, como: como eu me casei e como ela acabou trabalhando para a empresa de design de jóias do pai dela. Eu pedi uma coisa para ela aquele dia, e eu agradeci com um abraço. E parece que o seu... ex namorado estava fazendo uma entrega lá e tirou aquela foto."

"Não deveria ter acreditado nele," Bella murmurou, desviando o olhar do meu.

"Lance me fez algumas perguntas Edward... Por que você não me disse que me amava? Se você tivesse dito, nada disso teria acontecido."

Eu suspirei e olhei para as nossas mãos. "Eu pensava que você não estava pronta para ouvir essas palavras, e eu não queria que você se sentisse pressionada para falar só por que eu tinha falado. Mas eu achava que mostrava o meu amor com aqueles pequenos beijos e coisas que eu fazia... Como naquele dia, quando você me encontrou na cozinha coberto de farinha."

Bella riu se lembrando de mim cheio de farinha.

"Você disse que ele fez algumas perguntas... O que mais ele te disse Bella?"

Eu olhei para ela vendo que ela estava mordendo o seu lábio. Eu coloquei o meu dedo sobre sua boca, passando o meu polegar pelos os seus lábios vermelhos.

"Ele me fez me perguntar por que você se casou comigo," Ela falou, olhando para mim. Ela deu uma pausa antes de perguntar, "Por que você se casou comigo Edward? Eu não consigo evitar em pensar que você se casou comigo para eu me sentir melhor por causa do meu namoro. Mas eu te conheço bem para não pensar mais isso. Mas eu não consigo evitar de me perguntar."

"Bella... Eu me casei com você por que... por causa de uma promessa que eu fiz para uma garotinha quando eu tinha sete anos de idade," Eu falei lembrando aquele dia tão claramente...

* * *

**Cena especial de Hitched**

_Esme PDV_

_Eu vi meu filho correr para o elevador. Eu o amava tanto mas ele podia ser um tremendo cabeça-dura. Eu ouvi um gemido e olhei para baixo para ver... o cara apertando o nariz._

_"Você tem sorte que ele já foi", Eu falei, colocando minhas mãos no meu quadril._

_"Foda-se vaca, eu poderia acabar com ele", o cara... Lance armou contra ele._

_Eu o encarei. Em um puro impulso, eu fiz o que meu filho provavelmente deveria ter feito... Eu chutei ele onde o sol não brilhava. Ele ofegou, apertando sua virilha e caindo em posição fetal. Então o policial chegou._

_"Por favor, remova esta... coisa do prédio", eu falei para o oficial enquanto ele se aproximava._

_"Uh, sim senhora", ele falou._

_Eu sorri um sorriso cortês para ele, virando e entrando no apartamento de Edward._


	21. Capítulo 21 O passado

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

**(N/A: Queria pedir desculpas a vocês, na pressa para postar acabei não percebendo que faltava uma parte do capítulo anterior, o 20°. Acabei de postar o que faltava. Obrigada Noelle por ter falado sobre isso. Fui verificar e estava faltando no meu arquivo, ai fui pegar onde fica a tradução.)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM**

_O passado  
_  
**Sete anos de idade  
**Edward PDV

_Eu sinto muita falta do sol, eu pensei enquanto eu olhava para fora para ver as nuvens que tinham coberto o céu. Papai nos levou por uma semana para Forks, Washington, uma pequena cidade de uma hora de distância de Port Angeles e umas quatro horas de Seattle. Como eu sabia disso? Por que eu marcava o tempo em que ficávamos no carro e quanto tempo Emmett falava "Eu quero ir ao banheiro". Eu não tinha certeza por que ele falava tantas vezes... mas ele falava. Papai era médico, o que ajudava quando eu adoecia ou quando Emmett decidia se machucar. Mamãe ficava em casa. Ela nos ensinava o que aprenderíamos na escola para quando nós nos mudássemos isso não afetasse nossos estudos._

_"Está chovendo, está nublado, o velho está roncando" Emmett cantava em sua cadeira ao meu lado. Emmett tinha seis e ele sentava em uma poltrona de bebês, quando nós saíamos de carro._

_"Emmett, querido, nem está chovendo lá fora," Mamãe falou, se virando em sua cadeira então assim podia sorrir para ele antes de se virar para frente, pronta para tirar mais fotos. Era um hobby para dela, tirar fotos eu quero dizer._

_Era normal Emmett falar coisas estúpidas como...bem... como agora. "Mamãe, papai é velho, ele ronca?"_

_Eu queria bater na minha testa enquanto mamãe ria, e se aproximava mais ao lado do papai._

_"Seu pai não ronca, querido" Ela falou, tirando fotos com a sua câmera._

_"E eu não sou velho, obrigado," Papai falou enquanto ele nos levava para o parque que ele prometeu levar a gente antes de nos mudarmos para outra cidade._

_Emmett suspirou e voltou a cantar aquela musica boba. Ele era... estranho. A gente chegou no parque. Emmett se contorceu em sua poltrona tentando se soltar para ir brincar, mas o cinto o segurou. Eu abri o seu cinto antes de abrir o meu. Eu não precisava de uma poltrona para bebês; Eu já era grande... E não um bobão. _

_O parque era simples. Tinha escorregador, balanços e um carrossel, e até uma caixa de areia. Eu olhei o parque e vi uma garota com cabelos castanhos tentando brincar com um menino que estava sentado no chão emburrado._

_"Vamos Chase," Falou a garota. "Vamos brincar!"_

_"Não," O menino disse. "Eu não quero brincar disso."_

_A menina pareceu desapontada com o menino, mas ela se virou procurando alguém para brincar com ela quando seus olhos caíram sobre mim._

_"Ei!" Ela falou, sorrindo. "Você quer brincar comigo?"_

_"Do que você esta brincando?" Eu perguntei, andado até ela._

_Eu notei que o cabelo da garota estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo, fazendo ela parecer menor e muito... bonita. Seu olhos castanhos estavam como o chocolate que mamãe me deu no avião. E quando ela sorriu, eu pude sentir sua felicidade.  
_

"_Ela quer brincar de família," Falou o menino que estava sentado na caixa de areia. "Ela quer que eu seja o pai, e ajude a cuidar do bebê."_

_"Mas ele não quer brincar!" A garota falou._

_"Eu não quero brincar disso," Falou o garoto, emburrado._

_"Eu brinco," Eu falei._

_A garotinha se virou e olhou para mim. "Sério?" Ela falou com um sorriso._

_"Claro," Eu falei, afirmando com a cabeça._

_Ela pegou a minha mão e levou para frente do brinquedo de 'escalar'__**(N/T: é um brinquedo que tem um monte de ferros para ser escalados)**__._

_"Primeiro nós precisamos nos casar e depois nós teremos um bebê," Ela falou, me puxando para o meio do brinquedo. "Aqui é onde nós vamos morar."_

_Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei em volta._

_"Quem vai nos casar?" Eu perguntei, me pendurando nos ferros._

_Ela pensou por um momento antes de pegar a minha mão de novo e me levar de volta para a caixa de areia onde Emmett e o menino que estavam brincando com alguns carrinhos que Emmett tinha trazido com ele._

_"Chase, já que você não quer brincar comigo, você pode pelo menos nos casar?" Ela perguntou, me puxando para o seu lado._

_Chase deve ter sido muito implorado pela menina antes de eu chegar por que ele se levantou e disse, "O que diabos você precisa que eu faça?"_

_A garota apertou a minha mão e encarou ele._

_"Ta bom," Ele falou, cruzando seus braços. "Você aceita ela?" Eu pisquei, percebendo que ele estava falando comigo._

_"Uh, claro," Eu falei, perplexo. O que significa 'aceita ela?' Como se ela fosse minha agora?_

_"Você aceita ele?" O garoto perguntou para a garota ao meu lado._

_"Sim," Ela falou. "Você ainda tem os anéis de ontem?"_

_"Oh não, Bells," Ele ganiu. "Eu tive que pagar 50 centavos por aqueles anéis."_

_"Você só comprou eles por que eu te pedi e eu só te pedi por que eu pensei que você iria querer brincar de família comigo," Ela falou, estendendo sua outra mão. "Agora me dê elas, por favor."_

_"Ta bom, ta bom," Ele falou, colocando a mão em seu bolso e entregando os dois anéis.  
_

"_Obrigada!" A garota falou, sorrindo para o garoto antes de me entregar um anel. "Você coloca esse anel em mim e eu coloco esse em você"_

_"Hum... ok" Eu falei enquanto ela soltava a minha mão e levantava a dela para mim._

_Eu prendi a respiração enquanto colocava o anel no dedo que parecia caber. Eu fitei o anel que parecia ser azul-turquesa. Ela sorriu e pegou a minha mão. Ela colocou o anel no dedo ao lado do mindinho. Que era da mesma cor do dela._

_"Vamos," Ela falou e me arrastou de volta para o parquinho ao lado do escorregador._

_A gente brincou de família debaixo do escorregador. Ela pegou uma minhoca... rosa (foi o que ela disse que era) e era para ser o nosso filho. Quando eu a perguntei o nome da minhoca, ela disse que se chamava bebê antes de dar uma risadinha._

_Eu não sei quanto tempo nós passamos lá ,mas de repente a mamãe estava me chamando e chamando Emmett._

_"Oh, Ok," Ela falou, tristemente. "Eu te vejo de novo?"_

_"Eu não sei," Eu falei, segurando a sua mão._

_"Me prometa, que eu te verei de novo," Ela falou, apertando a minha mão._

_Eu sorri e puxei ela para um abraço. "Eu prometo que da próxima vez que nos vermos, nós iremos nos casar e ter filhos," Eu falei, me afastando dela._

_Ela deu uma risadinha e acenou sua cabeça._

_"Eu preciso ir," Eu falei enquanto eu via Emmett acenar sua mão para eu me apressar._

_"Tchau," Ela sussurrou._

_"Tchau... hum... Qual é seu nome?"_

_Ela sorriu._

_"Você pode me chamar de Bella," Ela falou._

_"É um nome bonito,"_

_"Obrigada," Ela falou, corando._

_"Bem... Tchau Bella," Eu falei, dando a ela mais um abraço antes de me separar e me apressando para onde a minha família estava._

_"Quem era, Edward?" Emmett perguntou, pulando de cima para baixo._

_"Bella," Eu falei. "O nome dela é Bella."  
_

"_Bem, é bom ver você fazendo amigos," Mamãe falou, sorrindo._

_Eu sorri de volta._

_Enquanto nos dirigimos para longe do parque, eu olhei para fora da janela e vi duas crianças longe e sabia que era Bella e o seu amigo, Chase, que estava sentado no chão. Não dava para falar, mas parecia que ele estava bravo com ela, a qual o rosto estava vermelho e seu punho esfregando em seus olhos. E então eles estavam fora de vista. Sentando de novo na minha cadeira eu me perguntei o que aconteceu.  
_

=====================  
**O presente dia  
Quinze anos depois  
**=====================

Eu acabei de contar para ela, olhando para baixo.

"... Eu lembro de você ..."

Eu olhei para Bella para ver que ela estava me observando.

"Eu lembro de você agora," Ela falou, pegando a minha cabeça entre sua mãos. "Oh Meu Deus, eu não acredito que era você." Ela riu e jogou seus braços em meus ombros.

Eu abracei-a também, sentindo o seu calor e sentido o cheiro do seu shampoo de morango.

Ela se afastou, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ela passava seu dedo em minha bochecha.

"E você, manteve a promessa?"

Eu ri um pouco. "Sim... eu mantive."

Bella se inclinou e colocou seus lábios contra os meus.

"Eu lembro daquele dia agora," Ela falou, se afastando. "Chase não queria brincar de família, ele dizia que era coisa de menina. E você veio, e começou a brincar comigo."

"O que aconteceu naquele dia, depois que eu fui embora?" Eu perguntei.

Bella suspirou. "Eu não consigo lembrar muito. Eu me lembro que Chase caiu e eu fui acalmá-lo cantando. Minha mãe sempre cantava para mim quando eu me machucava, então eu pensei que aquilo iria ajudá-lo. Mas ele começou a gritar comigo, dizendo que eu preferia brincar com você a brincar com ele. Eu disse para ele que eu queria que ele brincasse comigo. Então ele disse que não queria me ver nunca mais... E no outro dia quando eu fui para o parque brincar, ele não estava na caixa de areia. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele."

"Me desculpa Bella," Eu sussurrei.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para mim. "Eu ainda não acredito que você manteve a sua promessa," Ela falou com uma risada. "Eu tinha esquecido totalmente daquele dia."

"Eu nunca esqueci," Eu falei. "Eu escrevi em um diário, e todo dia quando eu escrevia outra coisa, eu sempre ia para aquela página, e lia o que tinha escrito. Eu ainda escrevo."

"Você escreve?" Ela perguntou.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça.

"Eu nunca te vi escrever," Ela falou.

"Eu escrevo todos os dias depois que você vai dormir,"

Bella revirou seus olhos,com um sorriso em seu rosto. Ela colocou sua mão em sua barriga. "Você se importa se comermos? Os gêmeos estão com muita fome."

Eu ri e fui providenciar algo para nós comermos... Que no caso acabou sendo pizza.

.

Bella PDV

.

Edward manteve a promessa de criança, eu pensei enquanto eu comia a pizza que Edward tinha pedido. Eu não conseguia evitar em não sorrir, mas ai eu pensei em uma coisa.

"Edward," Eu falei, largando o pedaço de pizza.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, me olhando.

"Aquela foto minha... Enquanto criança na sua mesa... Como você conseguiu?" Eu perguntei.

Edward sorriu. "Minha mãe tirou ela enquanto nós brincávamos. Eu acabei descobrindo ela quando eu estava olhando umas fotos antigas um dia antes de eu ir para o seu escritório." Edward corou levemente. "Eu não lembrava daquele dia antes de eu ver a foto."

Eu sorri.

"Então quando eu vi, eu peguei e coloquei no meu escritório," Ele continuou. "Eu queria te contar naquele dia quando você me perguntou, mas eu não tinha certeza se você estava pronta para ouvir a verdade."

Eu peguei sua mão. "Fico feliz de você ter me contado... Você estava começando a me assustar." Eu ri.

"Sim," Ele falou, olhando para mim. Ele piscou e de repente, "Oh! E também quando eu estava olhando as fotos eu encontrei o anel que você me deu."

Eu ri. "Não?!"

"Sim," Ele falou. "Minha mãe o guardou."

"Eu adoro a sua mãe," Eu falei, sorrindo.

"Sim," Ele falou, levantando um ombro. "Oh, e falando de anel. Lembra quando eu disse que tinha pedido algo para Jewel Rogers?"

Eu afirmei com a cabeça enquanto assistia Edward procurar algo em seu bolso. Ele tirou alguma coisa que parecia ser um anel. Ele parou um momento antes de me mostrar.

Todo o oxigênio saiu do meu corpo enquanto eu olhava o anel. Era lindo.

"Eu queria te dar uma aliança melhor." Edward falou suavemente. "Eu pedi para ela criar alguma coisa que eu tinha imaginado. A parte cortada no meio da aliança é algo que Jewel pensou. Ela pensou que talvez a gente pudesse juntar nossa aliança original de Vegas, assim a nova aliança terá um pedaço da aliança original."

"É lindo," Eu falei. "Espera... Novas alianças? Você pediu uma pra você também?"

"Bem... Não," Ele falou.

"Eu quero fazer o design então," Eu falei, me sentando. "Eu quero fazer o design do seu anel."

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento, "Eu não preferiria mais nada além de você fazer isso para mim."

Eu sorri e peguei a mão de Edward. Nada, absolutamente nada poderia me fazer mais feliz do que agora.—KICK,KICK

Nada a não ser o nascimento dos gêmeos.

* * *

***Espiadinha***

_"Hmm, não tão bom quanto o que você cozinhava para mim, mas serve," Ele falou, pegando o prato e me dando outro beijo._

_E me afastei dele quando senti uma dor em minha barriga, e não era como a dor de quando os gêmeos me chutavam. Eu estremeci fazendo com que Edward me olhasse preocupado._

_"Você está bem? Os gêmeos estão te incomodando?" Edward correu para passar a mão em minha barriga como se ele estivesse acalmando os gêmeos._

**(N/PR: Feliz Natal queridas!! Que Papai Noel tragam para vocês muitos presentes, muita felicidade e um "Edward"!! =D )**


	22. Capítulo 22 A conversa e a dor

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS**

_A conversa e a dor_

Bella PDV

Depois que terminamos de comer, Edward me levou para o quarto para a gente poder conversar e relaxar. Eu fiquei sentada entre as pernas de Edward, então assim ele podia laçar seus braços ao meu redor e colocar suas mãos protegendo a minha barriga.

"Só por curiosidade," Edward perguntou, passando a mão em minha barriga enquanto um dos bebês chutava de lado. Edward deve ter sentido por que ele deu uma risadinha. "O que aconteceu com o seu trabalho lá em Nova York?"

"Eu fui demitida," Eu falei,suspirando.

"O que? Quando?"

Eu suspirei de novo. "Eu liguei para a minha chefe no dia seguinte que eu fui embora, e ela disse que tinha me demitido. Tudo que estava em meu escritório está agora no apartamento de Rosalie. E é claro que a 'ladra de trabalho' fez questão de esfregar isso na minha cara quando ela escreveu um e-mail para mim."

"Me desculpe por isso."

"Ta tudo bem, eu não estava feliz lá mesmo. As únicas modelos que eu gostava de trabalhar eram Rosalie e Alice."

"Então quem está trabalhando com elas, a...'ladra de trabalho'?"

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Não. Na verdade... Elas decidiram, hum... semi-aposentar eu acho que é o melhor termo. Mas claro que eu não conversei direito com elas desde que eu fui embora, mas isso foi o que a minha chefe disse. Ela disse que Alice e Rosalie estavam modelando mas só com os designers que elas quisessem. Eu ouvi que Alice estava começando a tirar fotografias. Sabe que ela cursou fotografia na faculdade?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Sim, ela cursou fotografia, mas ela começou a trabalhar como modelo desde o penúltimo ano. Então ela decidiu depois que eu fui embora que iria montar um estúdio de fotografia perto da casa deles em Vegas. Bem... eu fui embora e ela construiu um estúdio. Ela disse que gostava de ser a pessoa que tirava as fotos para variar. E Rosalie decidiu fazer sua própria linha baseada no seu ícone, Kimora Lee Simmons **(N/A: lol Eu estava assistindo seu programa no Style então eu a escolhi como ícone de Rosalie porque eu acho que elas duas têm o mesmo estilo)**, era só questão de tempo antes que Rosalie começasse a desenhar suas próprias coisas.

Edward riu.

"Então... Como você virou uma babá?"

"Como você sabe que eu virei uma babá?"Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

"Jessica me falou," Ele falou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo na frente de meus olhos.

"Ah, ta certo," Eu falei, me encostando nele de novo. "Julie era uma velha amiga minha desde o ensino médio. Ela ficou aqui em Washington enquanto eu fui para Nova York para cursar literatura. Então quando eu decidi voltar para cá, ela me ofereceu a sua casa para eu ficar, e me levar para o ginecologista em Port Angeles, e até me ensinar algumas posições de Yoga se eu me tornasse a babá dos seus dois filhos, Jordan e Jessica.

"Então... O que você ficou fazendo enquanto eu não estava?" Eu perguntei a Edward, passando minha mão de cima para baixo em seu braço.

Edward suspirou e me puxou mais para perto, passando o seu nariz levemente em meu pescoço. "Nada," Ele falou gentilmente. "Eu não tenho feito nada enquanto você não estava. Como eu te disse, eu estava em depressão. Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, todos eles tentaram me fazer ir atrás de você, mas eu não ia. Até ver minha mãe, que não me pressionou ou perguntou por que eu não fui atrás de você, aí eu percebi que deveria ir. E me senti muito bem em bater no Lance.

Eu suspirei e me contorci para olhar para ele. "Você bateu no Lance?!"

Edward corou um pouco e afirmou com a cabeça. "Ele foi fazer uma entrega no nosso prédio, e quando eu o vi eu bati nele. Ele deve ter um bom olho roxo agora."

Eu sorri e puxei Edward para um beijo. As mãos dele foram para o meu cabelo e me seguraram no lugar. Eu me senti excitada enquanto minhas mãos foram para debaixo de sua camisa e por cima de seus músculos que se contraiam ao meu toque. Eu me encontrei gentilmente deitada e Edward cuidadosamente em cima de mim.

"Você não faz idéia o quanto eu senti sua falta, Bella," Edward falou, descansando sua cabeça na minha, lágrimas formando em seus olhos verdes.

"Me perdoa, Edward," Eu falei, e também lágrimas se formavam em meus olhos.

Edward se inclinou e me beijou. "Nunca mais, por favor nunca mais," Ele sussurrou, passando seu nariz contra o meu como um beijo de esquimó.

"Nunca mais," Eu sussurrei enquanto Edward tirava a minha camisa que anos atrás eu usava para ir para escola.

Nós fizemos amor suave e ternamente que eu não pude ter dúvidas que tinha amor entre nós, mesmo que a palavras ainda não tivessem sido ditas. Depois Edward nos cobriu com os cobertores e me puxou para mais perto dele e de seu calor. A cabeça dele descansou em meu ombro e sua mão passava entre a minha cintura e a minha barriga. Os 'pequenos' chutaram contra a sua mão o que fez ele rir e roçar em meu pescoço. Eu coloquei a minha mão em cima da dele e entrelacei os nosso dedos enquanto os 'pequenos' chutavam mais uma vez.

"Eu sei que nós, nosso relacionamento é um pouco estranho, mas eu acho que é perfeito," Eu sussurrei, fechando os meus olhos.

"Hmm, é," Edward murmurou, meio acordado meio dormindo. "Me fale algo que eu não sei sobre você Bella, algo que ninguém sabe sobre você."

Eu abri meus olhos só um pouquinho, e pensei. "Eu escrevo estórias," Eu falei.

"Sério?"

"Hmm, é," Eu falei, balançando a minha cabeça uma vez. "Eu coloco um monte de idéias no papel, e depois escrevo no computador."

"Eu iria adorar ler o que você escreve," Edward sussurrou em minha orelha.

"Elas não são tão boas assim," Eu falei, corando no escuro do quarto.

"Hmm, eu aposto que elas são perfeitas."

Eu sorri. "Eu te mostro minhas estórias quando você me mostrar seu diário."

Edward riu. "Fechado."

E com isso eu dormi com a mão de Edward em meu estômago, seu cheiro em meu nariz, sua respiração em meu ouvido, e seu calor sobre todo o meu corpo.

===================******====================

Eu acordei de manhã com fome. Eu venho comendo muito durante a gravidez, algo doce maioria das vezes, e Julie ou o seu marido ia buscar para mim. Então essa manhã, quando eu acordei desejando salsicha e bacon, eu saí da cama sem perturbar Edward. Eu achei as roupas da noite passada dobradas na mesa ao lado dele. Eu sorri pesando que ele saiu da cama para ter certeza que minhas roupas estariam apresentáveis para hoje considerando que elas eram as únicas que eu tinha aqui por que eu não sabia que iria ficar. Eu me troquei e fui para o restaurante, aonde só com o cheiro me fez começar a babar.

Eu enchi dois pratos com ovos, salsichas, bacon, e torradas e fui de volta para o quarto. Eu tinha chegado à porta quando percebi... Eu não tinha o cartão-chave para entrar. Com as minhas mãos cheias então eu decidi fazer a melhor coisa que eu podia... Me virei, assim as minhas costas estavam na porta e bati nela com meu pé. Eu me virei de novo e esperei. Quando a porta não se abriu, eu me virei com as costas contra a porta de novo e bati mais forte. Enfim, antes de eu ter tempo de me virar tirando as minhas costas da porta, ela se abriu e eu comecei a cair para trás se não fosse por braços fortes terem me pegado. Eu iria "oops" quando eu me encostei contra um peito forte e olhei para cima para ver os verdes olhos do meu marido.

"Eu estava me perguntado para onde você tinha patinado **(N/T: é o jeito que Eward descreveu no capitulo passado como Bella estava andando)**. Então eu ouvi uma batida na porta, e sabia que você tinha ido pegar algo para comer."

Eu encarei ele por um momento enquanto eu murmurava, "Eu não patino." Edward levantou uma sobracelha e me jogou o meu sorriso predileto. "Ta bom, então eu patino um pouco, mas você não precisava comentar."

Edward riu e se inclinou para me beijar. Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto ele me beijava. E então o beijo acabou rápido demais. Eu me afastei, sorrindo.

"Eu te trouxe café da manhã," Eu falei, dando a ele um prato.

"Hmm, não tão bom quanto o que você cozinhava para mim mas serve," Ele falou, pegando o prato e me dando outro beijo.

E afastei dele quando senti uma dor em minha barriga e não era como a dor de quando os gêmeos me chutavam. Eu estremeci fazendo com que Edward me olhasse preocupado.

"Você está bem? Os gêmeos estão te incomodando?" Edward correu para passar a mão em minha barriga como se ele estivesse acalmando os gêmeos.

"Não, não, eu estou bem agora," Eu falei, sorrindo para ele. "Vamos comer?"

E nós fomos comer. Edward desceu por segundos pegar mais salsichas. Eu desci para a área dos restaurantes para devolver os pratos enquanto Edward tomava banho. Eu tinha acabado de entrar no quarto, usando o cartão-chave assim não precisava bater na porta. Eu tinha acabado de fechar a porta quando eu senti outra forte dor em meu estômago. Oh Meu Deus, é cedo. Muito cedo. E serrei meus dentes enquanto me sentava, respirando. Por favor, por favor, não me diga que eu estou em trabalho de parto. Eu estava com 32 semanas, mas eu queria manter 'os pães no forno', como uma velha mulher me disse, uma vez.

"Bella?" Edward falou saindo do banheiro me vendo me encolher quando outra forte dor vinha. "Qual o problema?"

"Eu estou tendo... dor," Eu gemi.

"É uma contração?" Ele perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado.

"Eu não sei," Eu falei, passando a mão em meu estômago.

"Vem, eu te levo para um hospital," Edward falou, me levantando e me ajudando a andar até o seu carro alugado.

Edward não dirigiu nem 5 minutos quando chegamos a um hospital, era um hospital suporte do de Port Angeles, eu senti outra forte dor quando nós ainda estávamos a caminho.

"Posso ajudar vocês?" Falou uma enfermeira no balcão.

"Sim, minha mulher está com dores," Edward falou, laçando seu braços ao meu redor.

A enfermeira olhou para mim sobre seus óculos.

"Você está de quando tempo, senhora?" Ela perguntou.

"Ela está de 32 semanas."

"E sua bolsa de água estourou?" Ela perguntou, se inclinando em cima do balcão sobre seus braços.

"Não," Eu falei, balançando minha cabeça.

"Deve ser contrações de Braxton hicks,( N/T: são contrações que a partir da vigésima semana algumas mulheres podem sentir, é o útero se exercitando para empurrar o bebê quando for a hora, mas ou menos isso de que me lembro)," Ela falou, se encostando na cadeira.

"Como você pode dizer isso?" Edward perguntou. "Você não é um médico. Você não pode concluir que é só Braxton Hicks."

Então aí eu senti algo escorrendo em minha perna. "Hmm... Edward..."

"Ela está com dor e a sua bolsa de água ainda não estourou, isso só pode significar---"

Então um alto 'splash' veio enquanto minha bolsa de água estourou, encharcando minhas calças e parte do jeans de Edward.

"Eu acho que acabou de estourar," Eu falei antes de sentir outra dor.

"Oh Meu Deus, ela esta entrando em trabalho de parto." A enfermeira falou, se apressando em volta do balcão enquanto outra enfermeira me colocava em uma cadeira de rodas.

"Eu te disse," Edward falou. "Eu tive a segunda melhor nota em biologia."

"Eu não sabia disso," Eu falei entre os exercícios de respiração que eu aprendi com as aulas sobre gravidez.

Edward sorriu. "Sim, isso é algo que as pessoas não sabem," ele falou.

"Eu vou levá-la para um quarto enquanto você preenche uns papéis."

"Eu te vejo daqui a alguns minutos," Edward falou, pegando a minha mão e me dando um beijo. "Você ficará bem."

Eu balancei a cabeça e continuei com o exercício de respiração enquanto eu me afastava dele.

* * *

***Espiadinha* **

_"Ok, eu vejo a cabeça, empurre mais um pouquinho, Bella. Vamos lá, você consegue!"  
_

_Oh meu deus, deixe ele falar isso depois que ele - outra contração e eu apertei a mão de Edward enquanto empurrava._

_Depois de algumas dolorosas empurradas, eu ouvi Dr. Carmichael me pedir para parar de empurrar._

_"É um menino," Dr. Carmichael falou, olhando para mim._


	23. Capítulo 23 O nascimento e os nomes

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

**(N/PR: Gente, não sei se vocês sabem mas a fic já está quase no final... =( Falta um capítulo, o Epílogo e Extras. Eu viajo amanhã e volto domingo, dia 04. Então, infelizmente só poderei postar quando eu chegar. E quero desejar a todos um novo ano MARAVILHOSO! Muito obrigada por acompanharem a tradução, você que sempre deixa review, ou que deixa uma vezinha perdida, ou que nunca deixou também. Beeeeijo!!!)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS**

_O nascimento e os nomes  
_  
Bella PDV

"Okay, como estamos aqui?" Dr. Carmichael falou, pegando uma prancheta com meus dados que uma enfermeira o entregava.

Como é que parece que estamos indo?! Eu gritei em pensamento, enquanto eu inflava e desinflava, fazendo o exercício de respiração. Eu senti outra contração me atingir, me fazendo gritar, apertando a mão que eu tinha certeza de ser de Edward.

"Ela está com uma dilatação de 10 cm," Falou uma das enfermeiras, "E as contrações estão vindo sem parar."

_Boa Sherlock! Como você adivinhou?  
_  
Edward colocou em minha testa uma toalha de mão, e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Faça alguma coisa," Eu falei para Edward antes de outra contração me atingir

Eu poderia jurar que Edward riu.

"Tudo bem, "Dr. Carmichael falou, dando a prancheta para outra pessoa e sentando no pé da cama. "Você está pronta para isso Bella?"

"Não," Eu gritei, "Quem é que está pronta para colocar para fora dois bebês do tamanho de uma bola de futebol por um buraco minúsculo?!"

Oh deus, Dr. Carmichael riu enquanto colocava as luvas de plástico e a máscara.

"Okay Bella , eu vou pedir para você empurrar o mais forte que você puder quando você sentir a próxima contração," Dr. Carmichael falou, sentando entre minha pernas (só o médico e Edward irão me ver assim!) pronto para pegar o bebê.

"Oh deus," Eu gritei enquanto sentia outra contração e eu empurrei o mais forte que eu pude.

"Bom trabalho, Bella," Edward murmurou em meu ouvido.

Eu gemi enquanto sentia outra contração e eu empurrei de novo.

"Okay eu vejo a cabeça, empurre mais um pouquinho, Bella. Vamos lá, você consegue!"

Oh meu deus, deixe ele falar isso depois que ele--- outra contração e eu apertei a mão de Edward enquanto empurrava.

Depois de algumas dolorosas empurradas, eu ouvi Dr. Carmichael me pedir para parar de empurrar.

"É um menino," Dr. Carmichael falou, olhando para mim.

Eu senti lágrimas em meus olhos enquanto Edward se abaixava para me beijar a cabeça. Eu mal podia ver Dr. Carmichael entregar o bebê coberto de sangue e de fluidos para outra pessoa. Quando de repente uma das maquinas começou a apitar loucamente.

"Ela está infringindo!" Falou umas das enfermeiras enquanto corria para a máquina.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu suspirei enquanto via uma das enfermeiras cortar o cordão umbilical enquanto outra segurava o bebê.

"Nós vamos precisar fazer uma cesárea," Dr. Carmichael murmurou, fazendo alguma coisa, "Se não conseguirmos virar o bebê."

Um choro de bebê encheu a sala enquanto Dr. Carmichael e algumas enfermeiras tentavam desfazer a 'posição' da menina que estava ainda em mim. Depois de alguns minutos, a maquina ainda apitava, Dr. Carmichael murmurou, "Alguém avise a UTI. Nós vamos ter que fazer uma cesárea de emergência."

"O que? N-não!" Eu falei. Eu queria ficar acordada para o nascimento da minha filha. "Eu quero ficar acordada!"

"Bella," Dr. Carmichael falou, olhando para mim enquanto ele tirava suas luvas e jogavam elas em uma caixa vermelha com um símbolo de 'risco biológico', "Sua filha está enrolada, o que está causando estresse. Nós precisamos fazer uma cesárea de emergência já que não conseguimos desvirá-la."

"Não há um jeito de ela ficar acordada para ver o nascimento?" Edward perguntou.

"Há sim," Dr. Carmichael falou. "Nós entorpecemos o corpo, mas deixamos ela consciente e sem sentir nenhuma dor."

"Então eu quero assim," Eu falei enquanto eles rapidamente me levavam para fora do quarto em uma cama em direção há UTI.

.

Edward PDV

.

Eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo eu estava no hospital, mas eu não estava cansado. Sem chance de eu estar cansado. Quer dizer, como eu posso estar cansado quando a minha mulher acabou de dar a luz a duas lindas vidas?

Devagar eu entrei no berçário, uma musica clássica estava tocando.

"Cullen," Eu murmurei para a enfermeira enquanto eu assinava o livro de visitas.

"Aqui," Ela sussurrou e me guiou até duas incubadoras contra a janela.

Eles eram prematuros de quatro semanas, o hospital achou que era melhor mante-los em uma incubadora por alguns dias para observação. Eu sorri quando o menininho se contorcia dormindo. Eu coloquei uma mão na abertura e toquei a sua cabeça antes de deixar meu dedo passar em sua pequena mão. Ele suspirou e segurou forte meu dedo.

Eu ri e me virei para a menininha. Ela estava deitada sobre seu estômago, diferente de seu irmão que estava deitado com suas costas para baixo. Ela soltou um gemido e seu pequeno rosto se contraiu lindamente.

"Alguém está com fome," A enfermeira falou enquanto a menininha gemia mais alto.

Ela puxou uma cadeira de balanço para perto da incubadora e me indicou para eu sentar. Sentei assistindo a enfermeira cuidadosamente levantar a minha garotinha e colocá-la em meus braços. Seu gemido morreu um pouco mas não totalmente enquanto eu pegava a pequena mamadeira da enfermeira e gentilmente passava o bico em seus lábios. Sua pequenina boca se abriu e eu gentilmente coloquei em sua boca. Ela começou a chupar rapidamente e com isso eu ri.

Eu ouvi a porta do berçário se abrir. Virando a minha cabeça eu vi Bella entrar no quarto. Ela sorriu quando me viu.

"Mais rápido que eu hein?" Ela sussurrou enquanto a enfermeira empurrava sua cadeira de rodas.

Eu suspirei e olhei para baixo para a bebê que parou de chupar por um momento antes de chupar de novo.

"Eu só queria olhar para eles, tocar eles," Eu sussurrei.

"Ela é linda," Bella sussurrou, tocando a mão em sua pequena cabeça. Ela riu "Nós temos que dar um nome para eles."

Eu sorri e olhei para ela. "Emmett teria feito uma piada agora dizendo que deveríamos chamá-los de gêmeo 1 e gêmeo 2."

Bella riu. "E Rosalie teria dado uma tapa nele fazendo ele dizer ' O que foi que eu fiz?'."

Eu sorri.

"Oh, e Alice estaria falando sobre as roupas que ela iria comprar."

"E Jasper iria pedir para ela fazer silêncio e revirar os olhos."

Eu afirmei com a cabeça.

"Lllian Sophia," Bella sussurrou, colocando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

"Hmm," Eu falei, olhando para ela.

"Seu nome vai ser Lillian Sophia Cullen," Ela sussurrou antes de bocejar.

"Por que Lillian Sophia Cullen?" Eu falei, a dando um sorriso que eu sabia que a fazia corar.

"Bem, Lillian em hebreu e inglês significa 'A promessa de Deus', em latim significa 'Lírios'... E a primeira vez que eu conheci sua mãe eu fiz uma promessa que te daria uma chance se eu sobrevivesse àquele jantar."

Eu ri. "Sério que você estava nervosa para conhecer meus pais?"

Ela me deu um olhar antes de olhar para a nossa menininha. Eu olhei para baixo vendo que ela tinha parado de chupar a mamadeira. Eu devagar puxei o bico fora de sua pequena boca, e gentilmente bati em suas costas. Eu ouvi um pequeno arroto, o que me fez sorrir. Entretanto, o menino começou a chorar. A enfermeira gentilmente o tirou da incubadora e o ofereceu ele e uma mamadeira para Bella. O menininho começou a chupar o bico da mamadeira logo quando tocou sua boca.

"Como você estava dizendo sobre 'Lillian," Eu falei, gentilmente balançando a linda LILLIAN SOPHIA CULLEN.

"Oh... certo," Bella falou, balançando o menininho enquanto ele chupava a mamadeira.  
"E há também muita gente famosa chamada de Lillian. Tem Lillian Bounds, a mulher de Walt Disney... Humm, Lillian Gish, Lillian Roth, as duas eram atrizes americanas... Oh, e também tem Lillian Hellman que era uma escritora de peças. Além do mais... Lillian é um nome popular e que eu adoro."

"Tudo bem," Eu falei, sorrindo. "... E Sophia?"

Ela me deu um olhar de 'Você está brincando, né?' "... Sophia, de origem grega, que significa 'Sabedoria'. E também é um nome popular. Isso basta."

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Certo, certo, há a Hagias Sophia, 'A santa Sabedoria', um edifício em Istambul, Turquia, que tem sido uma basílica/catedral, uma mesquita e agora um museu com a arquitetura bizantina."

"Eu nem vou perguntar como você sabe isso," Bella murmurou.

Eu sorri. "Há também uma universidade em Tókio, Japão chamada Sophia."

Bella deu um gritinho gentil. "Eu to me sentindo tão burra nesse momento," Ela falou, me dando uma careta.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça e olhei para baixo para nossa menina, que estava dormindo, seu dedinhos agarrando meu dedo. "Lillian Sophia Cullen... Eu adorei. É um nome perfeito para uma menina perfeita," Eu sussurrei antes de abaixar a minha cabeça bem perto da dela e sussurrar, "Eu te amo Lillian." Eu gentilmente toquei meus lábios em sua pequena cabeça.

Pequena Lillian por que era tão linda e angelical, ela bocejou um minúsculo bocejo de bebê, esfregando suavemente a sua pequena cabeça em seus braços. Lágrimas se juntaram em meus olhos.

"Nós ainda temos outro para nomear meu senhor, rei das lágrimas alegres," Bella falou, sorrindo.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e lutei para não sorrir mas não tive sucesso.

"Nós deveríamos chamá-lo de Edward," Bella falou retirando a mamadeira da pequena boca do menininho para começar gentilmente bater em suas costas, esperando pelo arroto.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, meu sorriso aumentado a cada segundo. Eu olhei para Bella que estava apenas olhando tristemente para o chão.

"O que você está pensando?" Eu sussurrei.

"Chase," Ela sussurrou, lágrimas formando em seus olhos.

"O que tem ele?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

Ela fungou. "Eu sei que a última lembrança dele foi horrível, que ele parecia mal-criado e... E... chato, mas ele não era, por que se não fosse por ele, nós provavelmente nunca teríamos brincado juntos. Eu me sinto como se eu devesse----"

Eu coloquei uma mão no ombro de Bella e afirmei com a cabeça.

"Só se não ficar Chase Edward Cullen, eu estarei feliz," Eu falei com um sorriso.

Bella riu, "Não, não, as meninas do seu escritório fazem o bastante em 'dar em cima' de um Edward Cullen." (N/T: Ai tem um trocadilho 'Chasing Edward Cullen' quer dizer mais ou menos 'dando em cima de Edward Cullen')

Eu tentei sufocar a minha risada, mas mesmo assim ela saiu.

"Edward Chase Cullen," Bella sussurrou com um sorriso, "Nomes de meus melhores amigos."

"Graças a Deus o do seu marido vem primeiro," Eu falei sorrindo.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Eu lacei meus dedos com os dela, me inclinando para ela repousando minha cabeça em seu ombro e olhei para o bebê em seus braços. Eu sussurrei suavemente, "Eu te amo também Eddie."

Bella olhou para mim antes de murmurar, "Você não gosta de ser chamado de 'Eddie' e espera que o nosso filho goste?"

Eu sorri e ri baixinho, meu corpo todo tremia.

* * *

***Espiadinha***

_"Bella," Eu sussurrei, tocando seu ombro._

_"Hmm," Ela falou, olhando para mim._

_Eu fiquei lá, apenas olhando para ela._

_"Edward," Ela sussurrou, mordendo seu lábio._

_"Eu te amo," Eu sussurrei._

_Eu vi lagrimas em seus olhos e um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar._

_"Você não tem idéia do que essas palavras significam," Ela sussurrou, limpando suas lágrimas que começaram a cair._


	24. Capítulo 24 A nova adição

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

**(N/PR: Mil perdões pela demora!Bom, gente, seguinte: O Chico não traduziu o restante da fic até agora, então eu mesma irei fazer isso pois sei que todos querem muito ler. Ler todos esses capítulos e não ler o Epílogo e o Extra não tem graça. Mas peço compreensão de vocês pois vou levar alguns diazinhos para terminar. Eu trabalho de manhã e de tarde. Acabei de chegar em casa. Vou começar agorinha, ainda bem que amanhã já é sexta, então espero que até domingo dê para terminar o Epílogo inteiro. E ThatyDel, como ele deu uma sumidinha nem posso te responder, mas nessa comunidade do orkut [ ./Main#?cmm=76127765 ] têm algumas pessoas querendo traduzir também, se você quiser entrar em contato com alguém... =D. Então, é isso, vou lá começar. Beijos! E espero que a virada de ano de vocês tenha sido MARA! hehehe E que o ano novo também seja! )**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO**

_A nova adição_

Edward PDV

Alguns dias depois do nascimento de Edward Chase Cullen e Lillian Sophia Cullen, nossa família e amigos chegaram ao hospital, lotando a sala de espera do berçário. Os gêmeos estavam se alimentando quando uma enfermeira entrou no berçário.

"Sr. Cullen, há... algumas pessoas querendo ver você, Srs. Cullen e os bebês," Ela falou.

"Quantas pessoas?" Eu perguntei , levantando uma sobracelha.

Houve um barulho no final do corredor.

"No mínimo umas dez pessoas," Ela falou antes de sair do berçário.

Eu olhei para Bella, que estava preocupada.

"Eu vou ver quem é," Eu falei, me inclinando para beijar a cabeça dela.

"Okay," Ela falou, balançando a cabeça antes de olhar para Lillian que ainda estava se alimentando com uma mamadeira enquanto seu irmão estava deitado na incubadora dormindo. Bella estava tomando medicação para a dor e antibióticos por causa da cesárea e ela não podia amamentar os bebês por enquanto que estava tomando os medicamentos, então eles estavam se alimentando por mamadeira.

Eu saí do berçário indo em direção a sala de espera. Eu tinha virado o corredor quando eu vi um grupo de pessoas na sala. Meus pais, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, a pequena Jasmine, Dakota, Jacob, e até Tanya estava lá, ela estava encostada na parede longe do resto do grupo. Minha mãe foi a primeira a me ver.

"Edward," Ela falou, se apressando em minha direção.

Isso chamou a atenção dos outros, que rapidamente vieram atrás dela, que jogou seus braços ao meu redor e me abraçou.

"Como está Bella?"

"Como estão os bebês?"

"Com quem eles parecem?"

Eu ri com todas as perguntas me que fizeram.

"Um de cada vez," Eu falei, levantando minhas mãos para acalmar eles.

"Como está Bella, Edward?" Minha mãe falou preocupada.

"Ela está bem," Eu falei.

"O que aconteceu?" Meu pai perguntou antes que alguém pudesse perguntar outra coisa.

Eu os contei os eventos que aconteceram no dia que Bella deu a luz.

"Oh Meu Deus," Dakota falou, segurando a mão de Jacob. "Ela está bem? E os bebês?"

"Ela está bem, Dakota," Jacob murmurou, beijando a cabeça de sua noiva. "Você não ouviu ele falando que ela estava bem?"

"Mas, e os bebês?" Alice falou, apertando o meu ombro e me dando uma pequena sacudida.

"Como estão os bebês, droga? É melhor eles estarem legais por que você tem idéia quantas coisas eu trouxe para eles!?"

Eu ri, e coloquei minha mão no ombro de Alice e dei uma balançadinha enquanto eu falava, "Eles estão bem também. Eles estão no berçário só por precaução mas eles estão bem. Sem preocupações, você pode vesti-los."

Alice começou a pular.

"Alice," Jasper falou, revirando seus olhos enquanto sua filha chorava baixinho.

"Bella virá logo, assim que os gêmeos estiverem alimentados e trocados," Eu falei, "Mas vocês podem esperar comigo."

"A gente pode ver os gêmeos?" Emmett perguntou.

"Você não ouvi ele, Emmett?" Rosalie falou, revirando seus olhos. "Eles estão sendo alimentados e trocados."

Emmett suspirou. "Eles estão sendo alimentados no peito?!"

Rosalie deu uma tapa tão forte na nuca de Emmett que com certeza iria deixar uma marca.

"AAI! Rose!" Emmett falou, massageando sua nuca.

Eu revirei meus olhos e olhei em direção ao outro berçário que havia nessa ala.

"Aw, bebês!" Alice falou, empresando seu nariz no vidro para ver o berçário.

Eu me juntei a ela olhando para o berçário. Pequenos bebês estavam enfileirados em pequenos berços de plástico.

"Aw, eles são tão lindos," Todas as mulheres falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu me lembro quando você era desse tamanho," Meu pai falou, colocando uma mão em meu ombro.

"Parece que foi ontem não é?" Eu falei, olhando para ele.

"Eles são tão fofos," Rosalie falou, se inclinando igual á Alice, com lágrimas em seus olhos. "Faz você querer um não é?" Alice falou, sorrindo.

"Nós já temos um, Alice," Jasper falou, passando Jasmine para Alice. Alice olhou curiosamente para Jasmine... Como Bella faz com nossos gêmeos.

"Eu sei, mas ela vai crescer rápido," Alice falou, aninhando sua filha apertado no peito.

"Você queria manter ela assim desse tamanho, não é?" Dakota falou. Jacob descansou seu braço nos ombros dela e beijou sua cabeça.

"Agora, eu quero um," Rosalie falou, fazendo beiço.

"Hey Rose, vamos praticae fazer bebê!" Emmett falou.

Eu bufei e fechei meus olhos mas isso não impediu que eu os revirasse enquanto Rosalie batia em Emmett que gemeu. Eu abri meus olhos para ver Emmett segurando seu estômago.

"AAI!ROSE! Mais embaixo e eu não poderia fazer mais nenhum bebê!" Emmett falou.

Rosalie revirou seus olhos. "Eu não precisaria bater em você se você dissesse coisas inteligentes só pra variar."

"Hey, eu digo coisas inteligentes!"

Todas as cabeças viraram tão depressa em direção a ele que ele até tomou um susto.

"Hey!" Emmett falou, seus olhos arregalados. "Eu digo sim!"

"E eu sou um homem," Rosalie murmurou.

"Eu sei que você não é um homem por que---"

"EW!" Todo mundo falou ao mesmo tempo. Alice entregou Jasmine de volta para Jasper enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

"Emmett... você pode fazer silêncio?" Rosalie ordenou, batendo nele de novo.

"Sr. Cullen," Falou uma enfermeira que estava do nosso lado.

Todas as cabeças foram para a direção dela tão rápido que a enfermeira ficou assustada por um momento.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei.

"S-s-sua esposa," A enfermeira gaguejou. "E-e-ela está no quarto."

"Ah, sim, obrigado," Eu falei antes de me virar para todo mundo. "Venham."

"Eu os guiei até o quarto de Bella. Descansando, encostada em um travesseiro estava a minha mulher que estava segurando os dois dorminhocos em seus braços. A cabeça de Bella se voltou para a porta quando eu entrei.

"Eu vou ser o centro das atenções ou eu devo passar os pequenos astros para que eles possam me substituir?" Bella falou, sorrindo.

Eu ri e andei até ela, pegando os dois em meus braços. A pequena Lillian virou a cabeça para o meu peito e suspirou. Eu ouvi todos os suspiros das mulheres enquanto eu olhava para eles.

Bella se inclinou em minha direção com um sorriso, "Oi pessoal."

"Oh," Esme falou antes de se apressar em direção á Bella. "Como você está querida?"

"Eu estou bem," Bella falou, se encostando na cama enquanto Esme beijava sua cabeça. "Dolorida e com algumas dores quando ando, mas os médicos acham que eu posso sair em breve."

"Você não vai nos apresentar os pequenos anguinhos?" Alice falou, olhando por cima do meu ombros para eles.

"Edward, corra enquanto pode," Jasper murmurou.

Eu sorri enquanto segurava os dois dorminhocos em meus braços, um rosa e outro azul, e falei para todo mundo, "Eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês a nova adição à nossa família." Eu gentilmente passei Lillian para Alice. "Essa é Lillian Sophia Cullen." E depois eu passei E.C. (Nós o chamamos assim... ou Eddie, mas Bella disse que eu não gostava desse nome, por que ele gostaria? - suspirei- As coisas que eu faço para o amor da minha vida) para o meu pai.

"E esse é Edward Chase Cullen ou E.C. como eu e Bella o chamamos."

"Aw! Bella você nomeou sua filha com o meu nome do meio!" Rosalie falou, sorrindo.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram enquanto ela olhava para mim. Ela murmurou, "Eu não me lembrava disso! Eu juro!"

"Oh Edward!" Minha mãe falou, olhando para os dois bebês, escolhendo qual bebê ela iria pegar. Eu deveria ter dado os dois bebês para ela primeiro. "Eles são lindos!"

"Lillian parece com Edward," Rosalie falou, colocando sua cabeça no ombro de Alice.

Eu corei fazendo Bella rir.

"Oh yeah, ela parece com o Edward aqui," Bella falou, apertando minha bochecha.

"Edward vai ficar guerreando com os meninos que ela namorar."

"Hey, esse é o trabalho do E.C," Eu falei, revirando meus olhos. "Mas eu acho que ela tem os lábios de Bella... Oh Deus, eu vou precisar arrumar uma arma!"

Todos riram fazendo E.C soluçar um pouco. Carlisle passou E.C para Esme que parecia que ia chorar.

"E.C é tão lindo," Esme sussurrou. "Ele parece tanto com Bella."

Essa vez foi a vez de Bella corar, o que me fez sorrir e beijar sua cabeça.

"Parabéns Edward," Emmett falou, me dando um abraço de urso. "Ótimo trabalho."

Eu levantei uma sobracelha e o encarei.

"Eu estou aqui Emmett," Bella falou, se inclinando para encarar Emmett. "E EU que carreguei eles por oito meses então mantenha seu—" Eu limpei minha garganta alto enquanto Bella ia falar as palavras mas não disse em frente das crianças "---pitoca nas suas calças," Bella terminou com um assobio.

Eu ri para Emmett que parecia assustado com Bella. Mas Bella parou de encarar Emmett e fez beicinho.

"Eu quero chocolate," Bella falou, ainda com o beicinho.

Os olhos de Emmett se alegraram.

"Hey Bella, eu tenho uma barra de chocolate. Você quer a barra?" Emmett perguntou. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. "Bem, acho que você não pode ter a barra."

Depois Emmett enlouqueceu e deu uma gargalhada maléfica. Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram. Eu conhecia esse olhar então eu rapidamente me abaixei enquanto o braço de Bella voava direto no peito de Emmett o batendo forte.

"AAI! Ta certo," Emmett falou com uma cara triste enquanto procurava em seu bolso 3 barra de Muketeers (N/T: uma marca de chocolate). "Você pode ter as barras."

"BRIGADA EMMY," Bella falou, jogando seus braços nos ombros de Emmett puxando ele para baixo para um abraço.

"Wow, dê a uma mulher uma barra de chocolate e ela te mostra algum amor," Emmett falou enquanto ele balançava Bella.

"Bella, Edward, eles são adoráveis," Dakota falou. "Oh, eles podem levar as alianças e flores no meu casamento." "Dakota eles não conseguem segurar nada ainda," Bella falou com um riso.

"Eu sei," Dakota ganiu. "Mas eu quero esses dois lindos bebês no casamento!"

Bella suspirou e revirou seus olhos. Dakota de repente suspirou e se virou para Jacob.

"O que?!" Ele falou, chocado.

"Bem, não aqui mas estamos aqui em Washington," Dakota falou, pulando de cima para baixo. "Nossas famílias estão aqui em Washington e você sabe que o seu pai não pode andar por que está em uma cadeira de rodas o que eu estou realmente agradecida por ter a minha mãe para ajudar ele."

"Sim, eu adoro a sua mãe," Jacob falou, balançando a cabeça.

"Vamos Jacob!" Dakota falou, balançando ele.

"Certo, certo," Jacob falou com um sorriso.

Dakota deu um gritinho e se virou para Alice e Rosalie, Alice dando Lillian para a minha mãe que deu o pequeno E.C de volta para os braços de Carlisle.

"Rosalie pode ajudar a fazer o design dos vestidos e Alice pode cuidar de tudo, e tirar as fotos," Dakota falou, pensando rapidamente.

Eu revirei meus olhos enquanto as duas começaram a planejar o casamento... Um casamento em 3 semanas?! Oh Deus tenha piedade da gente!!!

E estranhamente... Ele teve. Todo mundo foi embora depois do meio-dia, deixando Bella, eu, e os bebês sozinhos.

Eu estava olhando para Bella enquanto ela alimentava E.C.

"Bella," Eu sussurrei, tocando seu ombro.

"Hmm," Ela falou, olhando para mim.

Eu fiquei lá, apenas olhando para ela.

"Edward," Ela sussurrou, mordendo seu lábio.

"Eu te amo," Eu sussurrei.

Eu vi lagrimas em seus olhos e um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar.

"Você não tem idéia o que essas palavras significam," Ela sussurrou, limpando suas lágrimas que começaram a cair.

Eu me inclinei e a beijei, tendo certeza que não estava esmagando E.C. Bella se afastou só por um momento e sussurrou, "Eu te amo também, Edward."

Eu me afastei e olhei para ela. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com um sentimento que eu reconheci ser amor. Eu sorri e me inclinei para beijá-la de novo.


	25. Epílogo

"O que acontece em Las vegas quase nunca fica em Las Vegas. Bella foi traída pelo seu 'ex' e depois de uns drinques encontra-se casada com Edward Cullen que não vai deixá-la ir tão facilmente."

(Todos nessa história são humanos).

Obs: Essa é a tradução de "Hitched" que pertence a Nollie Marie.

**(N/PR: Como eu disse anteriormente, o Chico não traduziu o Epílogo nem o "Extras Hitched", então eu resolvi traduzir pois sei que muitos estão ansiosos para ler logo. E está aí o Epílogo! Logo mais traduzo a última parte! Espero que gostem, e desculpem qualquer erro. Tentei ser o mais coerente e fiel possivel na tradução.)**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Eu não poderia ser mais feliz_

Bella's POV

A primeira coisa que você deve saber sobre Dakota, Alice e Rosálie: nunca – oh e eu quero dizer **NUNCA** com maísculo N-U-N-C-A e milhares de pontos de exclamação depois – subestime o poder de três garotas numa missão especialmente quando elas têm dinheiro, contatos e alguns dos maiores malditos talentos.

Porque?

Olhe em volta. Estas três garotas organizaram um casamento do nada em questão de DUAS SEMANAS!!!

Sabe quanto tempo Alice levou planejando o casamento dela? Desde a primeira vez que ela encontrou Jasper e teve uma doce conversa com seu tímido professor – Oh, não sabia que Jasper foi e continua sendo um professor? – ri nervosamente – Sim, ele é professor de Inglês e Francês do colegial que aconteceu de estar na hora certa e no lugar certo (Starbucks) que um cara poderia estar. De qualquer maneira, Alice esteve planejando seu casamento desde a primeira vez que viu Jasper na Cafeteria e conversou docemente com seu tímido professor levando isso a um encontro. E eles namoraram por quatro anos antes de Alice propor o casamento. Oh sim, Jasper não pediu Alice em casamento, ela pediu. E desse dia ela ainda planejou por no mínimo dois meses! Então, quatro anos de namoro e um ano noivos. Alice teve um casamento de $758.392,47 doláres. Você devia ter visto a pobre cara do professor quando ele viu a conta do casamento. Parecia que ele ia ter um ataque do coração. Mas Alice pagou tudo. É, ser modelo dá para pagar muita coisa.

E eu sei que Rosálie está enchendo o saco de Emmett agora, fazendo ele suar debaixo do colarinho enquanto ela continua dizendo a ele como ajudou no casamento da Dakota.

Então como eu disse, nunca subestime o poder de três garotas especialmente quando elas são Dakosalie (o nome que Dakota, Alice e Rosalie deram a elas mesmas no dia depois que elas foram ao hospital para me ver).

Então em todo caso, elas planejaram um casamento juntas em duas semanas. Rosálie até mesmo planejou desenhar um lindo vestido branco de chiffon plissado no busto, cintura marcada com um laço nas costas... Pelo menos foi como Rosalie disse que era o vestido quando ela respondia questões dos antigos Quileutes.

Eu estava realmente surpresa que o casamento ficou pronto em duas semanas. Eu perguntei a Alice quando era o casamento na única prova de vestido da dama de honra. Até mesmo Lexie, prima segunda da Dakota chegou a tempo para o casamento assim como para a única prova do vestido. E por sinal, os vestidos deram perfeitamente e não sei como Rosálie conseguiu isso.

O casamento aconteceu nos arredores de La Push, tudo lindo. E Dakota não estava brincando sobre Lillian e E.C. estarem no casamento. Edward segurou o pequeno E.C. que tinha uma pequenina almofada na sua barriga que ele continuou segurando. E eu mantinha Lillian e uma pequenina cesta que estava na minha mão, uma cesta que Lillian balançava um pouco enquanto eu soltava flores durante o caminho.

E depois da cerimônia, a recepção foi na antiga escola de Jacob e Dakota. Foi interessante ver aonde ele estudou (eu não conheci Dakota até então). A cantina foi trocada por mesas redondas de piquenique enfeitadas com fita e lindos arranjos de centro. Estes arranjos eram lindas peças de metal com vela e cristais. Eu sei que os nativos de Quileute que estavam no casamento nunca tinham visto algo como este feito por Alice. Eu acredito que o jovem casal de noivos, Sam e Emily querem Alice e Rosálie para ajudá-los no casamento deles.

Eu suspirei enquanto eu olhava todo mundo da minha mesa, alimentando Lillian com uma mamadeira e o pequeno E.C. dormia na sua cadeirinha que Alice pegou do nosso apartamento. Eu sorria quando vi Jacob e Dakota falavam com o pai dele, Billy e a mãe dela., Abequa que é uma senhora muito charmosa que parecia somente dar a Dakota seus olhares porque ela não estava calma quanto sua mãe. Toda vez que eu olhava para Billy, eu tinha que segurar as lágrimas quando eu pensava nas memórias dele e meu pai antes e depois que eles iam pescar.

"Bella", Jasper falou vindo com Jasmine até a mim. "Está quase na hora do brinde".

"Oh, certo", eu falei, levantando e vendo que Lillian estava terminando de comer. "Deixa só eu fazer Lillian arrotar".

Eu coloquei Lillian na sua cadeirinha e fui até os noivos. O padrinho de Jacob, Embry eu acho que esse era o nome dele, fez o seu discurso contando uma história sobre Jacob de quando eles eram crianças, fazendo todo mundo rir e Jacob ficar sem graça antes de brindar a eles. Eu entretanto, enquanto Embry fazia seu discurso, "viajava" (N/T: Não consegui achar o significado exato para _fiddled_, não que se encaixasse aqui) com o anel que Esme tinha me dado mais cedo.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

"_Esme" Eu falei enquanto ela se sentado ao meu lado._

"_Eu tenho algo para você" ela falou segurando algo em suas mãos._

"_Oh?" eu falei, curiosa para saber o que Esme tinha para mim. "O que é isso?"_

"_Isso é uma tradição da família em que a sogra compra um "anel de mãe" para a sua nora. Eu tinha comprado dias atrás, depois que eu soube os nomes dos gêmeos, e eu gostaria de lhe dar isto._

_Esme segurava uma caixa preta. Eu sentia as lágrimas descendo enquanto olhava o anel de ouro branco que tinha os nomes dos gêmeos gravados e duas pedras preciosas cor de água marinha._

"_Oh Esme" eu falei, dando um abraço nela._

"_Eu não poderia" Esme sussurou enquanto me segurava perto, "pensar em alguém mais perfeito para Edward". _

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

Ah!! É minha vez!!!

"Oi, eu sou Bella Cullen", eu falei, minhas mãos totalmente suando contra o microfone, " a dama de honra. Eu conheço Jacob desde que éramos crianças. Uma das minhas histórias favoritas sobre Jacob que eu adoraria usar para o embaraçar, eu estou certa que Billy lembra disso –" Billy na verdade riu enquanto Jacob estava me dando um olhar "Bella, não vá por aí" – " Jacob e minhocas, mas ele me mataria e a coitada da Dakota não iria para a sua lua-de-mel no Havaí como ela quer." Dakota colocou uma mão no ombro de Jacob para acalmá-lo. "Mas ao invés disso eu vou contar algo sobre Dakota". Dakota arregalou os olhos.

"Eu não conhecia Dakota até o colegial. Jacob me acompanhou até Nova York, pensando que eu não poderia lidar com a cidade", eu falei, trocando o microfone de mãos.

"Você não poderia", Jacob sussurou.

"Ei, eu não contei a história da minhoca para manter você calado" eu sussurrei cobrindo o microfone antes de continuar. "A pequena Dakota seguiu Jacob até New York e eu a encontrei em minha aula de escrita criativa".

"Oh Meu Deus, o professor era um porco" Dakota gemeu, fechando os olhos.

"E Dakota era como uma irmã que eu nunca tive... Na verdade eu acho que foi o contrário." Eu falei. Todos riram. "Mas Dakota é uma mulher maravilhosa, doce e carinhosa que conseguiu envolver o pequeno Jacob que jogou minhoca quando ele tinha cinco anos em volta do seu dedo mínimo. Eu não poderia ver alguém para os dois. Agora um brinde aos noivos... Que eles possam viver muitos anos com muita risada e loucura".

Todos brindaram enquanto Dakota envolveu seus braços em volta dos meus ombros para um abraço e sussurrou em minha orelha "Amo você também grande irmã".

Eu sorri e voltei ao abraço depois virei e abracei Jacob.

"Amo você, Jacob", eu sussurrei o abraçando com toda minha força.

"Eu também, Bells" Jacob sussurrou me deixando ir.

"Oh, e Abequa, Billy... Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho na criação dos dois." Eu falei rapidamente no microfone antes de passar para Dakota.

Eu virei e encontrei Edward parado na mesa onde eu tinha deixado E.C. e Lillian. Com um sorriso eu caminhei de volta para o amor – _amores_ da minha vida.

.

Edward's POV

.

Bella e eu levamos os gêmeos para fora enquanto a recepção do casamento estava em pleno andamento.

"Que casamento", Bella disse colocando os gêmeos na mesa que tinha lá.

"Hmm, sim", eu falei colocando meus braços ao redor dela. "Na verdade me senti meio mal".

"Porque?" Bella perguntou com preocupação enchendo seus olhos.

"Porque nós não tivemos realmente um casamento como este", eu murmurei colocando minha testa contra a sua.

"Edward", Bella sussurou. "Nós não precisamos de um casamento como esse para sermos felizes. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz que agora".

Eu olhei nos olhos dela e murmurei "Eu te amo Bella".

"Eu também te amo", Bella sussurou.

Ela então sorriu e me deu um beijo terno cheio de amor e alegria. Nós voltamos para ver a festa na cafeteria. Enquanto eu olhava os casais – Esme com Carlisle se olhando com amor enquanto dançavam, Rosálie tentando ensinar Emmett a dançar, Jasper na verdade olhando Alice rir, e Dakota e Jacob – eu tinha que concordar com Bella.

Nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que agora, estando com a minha esposa que me ama muito tanto quanto eu a amo, dois lindos bebês dormindo e nós olhando nossos amigos e família como as estrelas piscando acima de nós. Oh sim, nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

**FIM**


End file.
